DxFATExD
by The Hero of the End
Summary: In her childhood Rias was in peril and was about to die when a miracle happened. Using a heirloom from the Gremory clan she somehow summoned Emiya Shirou into the world of DxD. Armed not only with the experience and knowledge from the previous world but an artifact of power Emiya Shirou becomes...a servant and at that a pawn. (No Issei)


**This work is purely fan work.**

**Finally it's here. My own DXD X FSN Work.**

**Well I really wanted to write this for many reasons.**

**1st) I find Fate Stay Night and HighSchool DXD to be extremely suited for each other.**

**2nd) I read a lot of FSNxDXD works but none of them matched my tastes.**

**3rd) UOOOOOOHHHHHH the ideas won't stop pouring out of my head.**

**Sorry to say but updates will be late after all this is one of 3 stories I'm working on.**

**The other two are Usurper of Victory (FSNxFamiliar of zero) and SlayxFATE (FSNxCampione)**

Rias Gremory ran.

Blood pumping and her heart beating rapidly she ran with all her strength. Racing past ancient antiques placed all over the Gremory manor Rias ran.

With brilliant crimson hair trailing behind her and already a sizable pair of breasts already growing on her chest the young Rias Gremory the next heir of the Gremory clan of the 72 pillars of devils in the underworld was without a doubt a beauty, although she was but at best 10-11years old.

Sweat was pouring all over her brow and her breath was ragged but she never let up her speed and instead accelerated as she tried to make even the smallest distance from where she was standing just one moment before.

Now one would ask why is it this young lady was racing through the halls like a devil was chasing her?

Well the answer was because a devil was chasing her.

"Stop right there Rias Gremory!" A roar was heard as the owner of the voice came into view.

If any normal human saw this figure they would have trouble sleeping in night.

'_A Monster!' _One would think if they saw this creature...no monster!

Indeed it could only be called a monster. Walking on two upright on two legs was a humanoid but obviously not human creature. Covered in dirty black scales all throughout its body along with a clearly draconic head was a monster. However, what must have caught everyone's eye was not even this horrendous monster but the fire that seamed through each and every seam in his scales. The corridor that the monster ran exploded in flames as soon as it passed.

"Rias Gremory!" The monster howled as it charged forward towards the young girl.

The crimson girl, Rias Gremory paid no heed and instead accelerated even faster on her two fine white legs that seemed to be crafted from porcelain.

Suddenly without warning Rias jumped. No rather than jumped, she soared in the air.

With reflexes and agilities that professional gymnasts would envy the young middle school girl cartwheeled in the air. Using the momentum of the jump Rias flipped 180 degrees in the air she was just for a moment completely upside down.

Her rather daring purple lingerie underwear, especially so for a middle schooler, was revealed for a moment, but let's forget about that.

Only now could one see the beautiful face of this girl uncovered by her bangs. Truly was she a beauty. A description would not do her justice but nevertheless. Rias was in the middle of becoming a pretty girl to a beautiful young woman as she just seems to enter the awkward years...though for her it would be more adept to call it a time where a butterflies evolves from a crystallis. Blessed with light skin tone, and blue-green eyes even at such a young age her features would seduce young men with just a smile. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top that naturally seemed to attract attention. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face giving her a mysterious aura. Even supermodels would be jealous of the superior looks the young girl possessed.

However, she too like the monster behind her was not a normal human.

As soon as she was able to see her chaser, the young girl did something no normal human would have been able to do. Summoning her aura, a flashing crimson red aura of pure destruction into her two hands Rias Gremory summoned the power that she inherited from the house of Bael through her mother.

The power of destruction, a type of demonic energy that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease.

Although, Rias was at a young age her powers were blooming splendidly. Although, no where near the level of her brother the Mao Lucifer she too was known as a prodigy in the field of demonic powers..

Summoning this power of destruction into her two hands she shaped her inherent power as a devil into two black and red orbs. It took less than a second to gather her strength.

As soon as she was done she hurled her orbs at the enemy without hesitation.

Her strikes were aimed to kill or at best maim.

No matter who they be a direct hit by the orbs of destruction would damage them.

However, it would only be the case if the orbs hit their mark.

Breathing fire from his draconic jaws the monster intercepted Rias's attacks before they landed. The great raging fire that would instantly melt steel met with the orbs of pure destruction and each cancelled each other.

"Che." Rias grumbled as she got on her feet once more and started running. Truth to tell she never expected the attack to work, however she had at the very least expected it to buy some time which it didn't.

On her feet once more the girl ran.

Only for a bronze tail covered in flames to appear out of nowhere and strike the fair girl down.

"Ghhh,' the girl let out from her mouth along with blood.

The sheer force of the tail lifted Rias off her feet and propelled her forward straight through the wall and even through the wall after that. Finally only at the 3rd wall did she stop flying.

"Guh!" Coughing out blood Rias dropped down on the floor. Luckily for her there was no permanent damage due to her natural physique as a devil but nevertheless Rias no longer had the strength to run.

Struggling the girl with red hair stood up. Blood dripped from her mouth, and her breath was extremely ragged.

Breathing heavily Rias looked up.

"Quite a tough one ain't you bitch of Gremory." A rough voice resounded as the wall caved in to reveal the draconic monster once again.

Rias continued trying to regulate her breathing. Grinning a little she loudly said. "Well ain't it grand for the old maou faction to aim for but a little girl. How far your faction have fallen." Jabbed the little girl as if she had space to insult although she was clearly at the end of her rope nevertheless Rias put on a brave front.

"Shut up bitch!" The demonic monster shouted as he swiped his right arm across.

Though she quickly put up a defensive demonic power circle it was easily shreaded and once again she felt herself flying through her own home.

"Kyaaaa." She screamed as she hit the wall again only to crumble down to the floor. Now she really did not have the strength to retaliate. All she could do was lean on the wall and breathe hard.

A few of her bones were broken and her muscles were torn.

Once again her opponent appeared in front of her with a loud crash.

"Shit." Rias cursed as she held her stomache where the pain was the worst.

The monster looked at her as if he was looking at a dying worm.

"We are still at war with Heaven and the Fallen yet some traitors of our race are resorting to opt out. Unacceptible!" The monster growled with pure rage. "We are devils. We are destined to be victorious in this war. Yet you Gremorys and other weak hearted clans are submitting to those fools of angels and fallen angels."

"How barbaric." Rias murmered between her ragged breaths. "If war continues the entire devil race would be exterminated."

"Shut up bitch." The monster roared. "We devils are the greatest there is no way we would lose against the fallen angels and their distgusting white counterparts."

Suddenly the monster thrust both his hands out and grabbed ahold of the fragile looking neck of the young girl.

Rias tried to resist but it was useless. She was simply too weak and her opponent was simply too strong.

"We will kill them all and stand even over God!"

Rias felt her air canal being crushed. She could no longer breathe. Frantically she tried to escape the grip but as mentioned before she had no success

Blood continued to drip from her mouth.

Rias felt her life slipping away as her body went into shock from air loss. Her head was feeling rather light and her movements became more frantic. She had to escape, but she couldn't.

"Don't blame me for this." Rias thought she heard through the fog in her head, she really couldn't tell who was saying it because her eyes were failing her, nor could her mind process what was being said due to lack of oxygen in her brain.

"If you want to blame anyone blame your brother the Maou."

Rias could feel her life slipping away. It was now a serious emergency. She couldn't even flail around. Drool filled her mouth and her eyes glazed over. From her previous wounds blood continued to drop all over her.

The young girl named Rias Gremory, the heir of the Gremory family was dying. There was nothing she could do. She was simply outmatched. A young girl like her who just hit puberty couldn't stand up to an assassin devil from her family and her brother's political enemy.

There was simply nothing she could do.

A single through raced through her head.

'_I'm going to die!'_

As death approached Rias felt her will to live slip away from her.

Absolute despair started filling her.

A single tear escaped her eyes.

"Help me." Rias faintly whispered from her dying mouth as her eyes started closing by themselves.

The tear fell. Tracing down her cheeks and towards her chin the tear fell and finally it fell from her chin towards her well endowed bosom.

...And finally towards a red jewel, almost like a ruby located on top of her breasts.

Rias Gremory knew of her superior looks but never once thought them as something special. She just viewed them as parental heritage she received from her parents. However, at this moment she should have been extremely grateful of her genetics if she were conscious. At that age not many are endowed already with such heavy and bountiful assets, but Rias was. And because she had such assets her pendant was able to be on the path of her falling tear.

A true miracle.

It was a finely crafted pendant that hung on Rias's neck. A gem that would alone fetch a hefty sum of money, however it's value was not only monetary. It was a jewel that was passed down from the Gremory family wives from generation to generation. A priceless heirloom. It's appearance was that of a red jewel of unknown origin fashioned into a beautiful triangle shape and held in place by an elaborate silver chain. An exquistive piece of art.

However, no one including Rias noticed but on the core of the jewel if one looked at the jewel with a microscope (which no one bothered to do) was a magic circle of unknown origin.

A magic circle completed and filled with blood and tears.

Promptly the circle in the jewel lit up as if one just dropped a flash bomb on the young girl. Shining in an ominous but at the same time reassuring red light that enveloped the room they were in..

"What's this!" The devil monster roared. However, by then Rias was no longer able to answer the question nor did she know of the situation.

However even in this situation she could feel something was draining her powers, aura and magic. She could feel her very dying soul become contracted to...something...no someone.

In panic the devil tried to end the life of the dying girl immediately, however once again his plan was thwarted.

A small but powerful wave of power erupted forth from the jewel and the near dead Rias that extinguished all the flame in the surrounding area that the monster caused. Everyone felt the wave of power in the surrounding area, and that was not limited to sentient beings like devils or humans. Even the animalistic beasts, the birds that flew in the purple skies of the underworld, even the immobile grass and trees felt it.

A coming of a powerful one.

"Uaaaa!" The draconic monster shouted as he was blown away by being too close to the epicenter of the wave. This time it was the monster that was blown through walls.

Having been freed from the contraints over her air supply Rias fell on her knees and quickly started breathing again. With a wheeze and cough the young girl drank in the air and felt her lungs accept the grateful oxygen

Continuing to breathe hard Rias noticed that although the assassin sent to kill her was blown away, she was not alone.

Her senses were dulled from pain, exhausion, and aura deprivation so she could not see very well.

On all fours like an animal Rias lifted her face up and noticed **him** standing there looking at her.

As the heir of the Gremory family Rias has seen and met dozens of types of people in her life but never has she seen anyone that looked even remotely like him. Bathing in a sacred light he stood above her and looked down on her. His very aura spoke of power and chivalry. His eyes seemed to look at the very soul itself, Rias felt like she was very exposed and naked in front of him. She could feel his very presense over riding even the feeling of the world. It was as if he became her world.

However, it was not a bad feeling. Though she felt truly exposed and powerless in front of him, she also felt reassured. Just something about him put her at ease. Almost as if she knew he wouldn't harm her.

Her eyes have yet to start functioning correctly from her near death experience, but even so she saw the gold eyes of the one before him looking at her and his striking red hair just like hers.

And then he spoke.

"I ask of you." She heard from his mouth. It was a young voice about her age however the tone of the voice suggested that he was much more than just that. As if at that young age he experienced all that the world had to offer.

"Are you my Master?"

Although Rias tried her best, she could no longer keep her consciousness up. With a sigh she fainted. It was natural for a girl of 10 to faint from everything she faced that fateful day afterall.

0000000000

Shirou watched as the one that summoned him fall unconsciousness. Quickly so she wouldn't hurt herself he knelt forward so she would fall gently in his arms.

Feeling the call of summoning, Shirou answered and the next thing he knew he was summoned in, what he noticed was a falling building.

A rather unusual summoning and entrance if he may say so himself.

Well better than where he was before.

Looking down on the girl Shirou saw that the one that summoned him was a little girl. Truly shocking to have summoned a heroic spirit at such a young age, but the link he felt with her was unmistakeable. True she didn't have command seals but nevertheless she called him here and thus she was his Master. On the other hand, he also understood that it was not all through the talent of this young girl that he was summoned. First, Shirou was never dead and thus she didn't call him from the Throne of Heroes. Second, she had a very good artifact to call him by as Shirou picked up the amulet that was used as a catalyst to summon him and promptly put it in his pocket. Third, Shirou had an artifact that would act as the holy grail to keep him manifested within this strange world. Finally, this girl was not a human.

Shirou didn't know exactly what she was but she resembled elementals and thus had much more prana capacity than a normal human to summoned him by.

Furthermore, because Shirou was not dead, this little girl had no need of supplying him with prana to keep him actualized. A rather lucky encounter for her.

Picking up the unconcious little girl in his arms (although physically Shirou too was now a 11-12 year old boy), Shirou took in his surrounding as his eyes changed from gold to steel gray.

"Structural Grasping." Shirou murmured as he surveyed the environment. Suddenly to Shirou's eyes the world changed. Rather than be made of mass his eyes seeing the very structure that build up the world. Everything in front of him was made of green lines painted on a black canvas in a 3 dimensional form.

However that was not all that came into Shirou's eyes. The very history, feelings, and past of the things he structurally grasped entered his brain.

Currently they were on the fourth floor of a burning luxiuorious manor that was 6 floors high. The complex was a wide victorian style building. The fire was rapidly spreading. Right now they were standing a floor and a few rooms away from an emergency exit, to Shirou it was but a few seconds run though. However, where he must go and his path wasn't all that Shirou saw. Shirou also saw the one that caused the panic and fire, knocked 3 rooms away from them but fast approaching.

"Trace on." Shirou muttered his one line mantra as he flooded his legs and armor with prana for durability/resistance from heat and pure speed.

Kneeling down he put his Master on the floor to free his hands. Taking off the red cloak around his shoulders Shirou draped it around the young girl to protect her from the heat. True this was no ordinary fire, but Shirou was confident that the special cloth bequethed to him from the Church was more than resilient enough to take this kind of heat.

Adjusting his new Master in his arms in a princess carrying styled manner, Shirou turned towards his destination. The building was rapidly falling and his Master must be relocated to a safe location. True killing the one that caused this destruction was of importance as well, but the safety of his Master took priority.

"Wait you fucking bastard!" The devil monster shouted as he rapidly approached like an animal this time on all fours to maximum speed. He was fast much faster than a cheetah...but not fast enough.

Like a bullet from a pistol Shirou took off. His legs were a blur of movement that most normal humans would never be able to see or process.

The surroundings blurred as Shirou ran past. The exact speed was...well let's say there are some perks to being a heroic spirit.

Leaving the monster in the dust or ashes Shirou ran forward.

There was no need to be lost or look at where he was going, Shirou already knew his exact path...down to each furniture in the hallways.

Having arrived at the emergency escape Shirou kicked open the door to the hall way and quickly ran down the exit to the outside world.

And there the Hero stopped.

'_Am I hallucinating or is this someone's Reality Marble?' _Shirou thought to himself as he surveyed the change in the world. Why was the sky purple? Why was there no sun? What was up with the forest they were in? Are those supposed to be trees? Shirou thought as he looked at the demon world for the first time.

However, it was but for a moment.

There was not a moment to lose Shirou had to get his Master to safety.

Running to the lines of trees and deep into the forest itself Shirou found a relatively safe hiding spot to lay his Master down.

As gently as a mother bear caring for his child cub Shirou put down the little girl with his cloak around her like a blanket to protect her. Having escaped the burning mansion Shirou for the first time looked at the exposed face of his new Master.

Shirou blinked from surprise.

'_Beautiful.' _Shirou thought as he looked at his Master. True she was as of yet a girl that had not bloomed fully, but even now she was a beauty without peer.

Having lived for quite a while Shirou was not new to women. He had relationships with many women that were known as the most beautiful in the world. But even in that list Rias listed high...almost as high as Shirou's first loves.

Closing his eyes and Shirou gave a silent laugh. Perhaps it was just a Servant's innate sense of care for his/her Master.

Rising to his feet Shirou looked towards the flickering red light in the distance and the smoke that rose high into this new and weird purple sky.

Emiya Shirou had work to do.

Crouching down in a manner of a sprinter, Shirou gathered his strength into his legs to cross the distance, however something stopped him. A soft touch upon his left hand.

"Huh?" Shirou murmured as he turned his head the minimal amount to see what caused the slight disturbance.

Barely conscious with her eyes just slightly most slightly open was Rias Gremory. Using perhaps all the strength she could muster Rias was holding Shirou's hand, almost as if she knew what Shirou was trying to do and was trying to stop him from doing it.

"D-don't go~." Rias murmured. She could barely see through the haze in her eyes but she could still make out the vague form of her savior. He seemed to be a boy of her age with red hair just like hers. He was dressed in fine red and light black armor of some kind. She could not for the life of her make out his face though.

From their light battle just moments ago even Rias could undersand that the assassin sent to kill her was at least a high class devil. The only reason she was alive even now was because the devil assassin had to kill all the servants and guards before he aimed for her and to get rid of evidence he had to take his time to burn down the mansion.

And this young boy that came out of nowhere, saved her, was going into battle for her.

"D-don't…" Rias murmered again holding the hand with a little more strength nevertheless it was still a weak grip.

"Hmph." Shirou laughed a little as he knelt towards the young girl in the manner of a knight saluting his king. Putting his right hand over his heart and bowing his head as a sign of loyalty Shirou gently pried off the hand away from him own and like a mother would do to her baby Shirou put his cloak over the barely conscious Rias.

"Don't worry about me." Shirou smiled and reassured with a gentle voice.

"We will meet again."

Standing on his feet once more Shirou looked down on Rias reassured her with a smile.

"W-who are you?" Rias questioned with awe and admiration in her voice.

It took a moment for Shirou to answer her. "A Hero." Shirou answered back with confidence in his voice. This he was sure of, the one thing he was sure of in his life. Shirou in his life could not say he was one thing. Sometimes he could be called a politician. Sometimes he could be called a soldier. Other times he could be called a magus. However, these were just surrounding titles and empty names Shirou was adorned with. Shirou at his core, the name was born with in that fire was only Hero not Emiya Shirou.

"Hero." Rias whispered as if she was burning that name into her memory. In her eyes she saw a young boy her age with red hair dressed in a fine crimson fabric and minimal black armor.

Having reached the limit of her stamina the red haired girl felt her heavy eye lids start failing her. She resisted with all her strength but she was at the limit of her physical limit. Nevertheless she wanted to see the face and figure of the one that saved her for as long as possible.

'_Hero...' _She told herself as her eyes finally closed on her.

Leaning on the back of a tree with her eyes closed Rias slept on. It was like a picture from a dream, a beautiful girl slept. Illuminated under the weird light of this world Rias resembled lady resting with the blessing of fairies. And so the beautiful haired girl continued sleeping, dreaming of the one that saved her.

Smiling Shirou gently touched Rias's cheeks. From

"Sleep my Master." Shirou stood up. "May your dreams be of a happier day."

Like a shadow Shirou disappeared. Not one leaf was disturbed from Shirou's departure. The only evidence that the boy hero was there was an unconscious girl draped in fine red cloth sleeping peacefully on a tree.

0000000000

Maou Sirzechs Lucifer hurried to his home.

Having attained the name of Maou Sirzechs was one of the most powerful devils in the underworld. He easily outclassed ultimate class devils and was in a level of his own which was only occupied by him and his friends Shalba Beelzebub and one other.

However, as Mao he also was one of the governing powers within the underworld that dictated where the devils should proceed.

And the situation in the underworld was horrible to say the least.

Having engaged in 3 way war with God and his angels along with the fallen angels for centuries the devils suffered massive casualties. The pure line of the 72 pillars were all but wiped out and only a few of them were left including his original family the Gremory.

Thus, the underworld was seperated into two factions, continue the war along with the old maou factions or cease the war supported by the new maou faction.

Sirzechs was the maou of this new maou faction.

This conflict in turn lead to a mini civil war amongst the devils which lead to the problem right now,

In order to deal a blow to Sirzechs the old maou faction sent a high class devil assassin to kill his family in the Gremory manor. Luckily his parents along with this son Millicas were absent on a business trip which kept them safe however that also meant that Rias, Sirzechs little sister was all alone in that mansion by herself with the assassin.

"I knew I should have left Grayfia there" Sirzechs berated to himself.

Currently Sirzechs was on top of a manticore, one of the fastest mode of transportation in the underworld as he raced back home.

Crossing the rather large forest that the Gremory kept in their backyard Sirzechs finally came upon Gremory manor…burning to the ground.

"Rias!" Sirzechs shouted as he ordered his manticore to land pulling the reigns hard.

Diving nose first the manticore quickly descended towards the area large enough for a landing.

"Rias! Rias! Answer me!" Sirzechs shouted as he ran forward looking for his sister.

By now the burning building could no longer be called a building. It was just a pile of junk burning away. The heat was so intense that steel that was used to reinforce the building was melting.

When Sirzechs approached the burning wreckage he could feel the thermal heat blast in his face.

There was no doubt in his head, that if Rias or any other person whether they be devil or any other species would have perished in the flames, nevertheless he couldn't stop himself from hoping.

Summoning his powers as a devil Sirzechs stepped closer to the mass of flames.

Sirzechs condensed his aura into 3 balls of condensed devil aura. Like electrons in around a nucleus the orbs followed a set path and started orbiting Sirzechs. Although it was fundamentally the same power that he shared with his sister the power of destruction gifted in the blood of the Bael family, this was on another level than Rias. Having mastered his power to the very limit Sirzechs was able to control his power like one would with his fingers.

By orbiting his power around him Sirzechs prevented himself from becoming harmed by anything in his path. The orbs absorbed all forms of energy and mass in his path which caused no harm to befall Srizechs himself.

No heat, no ash, no burning fragment touched Sirzechs.

A convenient power to say the least.

Any obstruction or obstacle in his path was erased and like so Sirzechs walked towards the middle of the burning manor.

"Disperse." Sirzechs ordered once more using his strength.

Spreading only his aura with a minimal amount of the power of destruction in it, a wave of pure aura flew out of Sirzechs.

Wherever the aura touched the flames dispersed as if it was snuffed out by water leaving but smoke and half charred ashes.

Rias was not here...however someone else was.

Standing in a clearing just a few meters away was someone else, a boy.

Standing tall and upright he was holding on the unconcious body of a fire devil probably the one that caused this chaos judging by the aura of the flames and the devil. Holding the devil in his right hand up high he was looking at his target without interest. Sirzechs could tell that the devil was at least a mid-high level ranking devil but this boy was looking at the devil as if he was not even an opponent to him.

The boy was just 10-11, his face showed he was clearly very young. His hair was short but red just like his and his sister's. His eyes were of pure gold but there was cold grey steel in them. His stature and structure was small but even from this distance one could see that the young boy's body was muscular and growing fine. His skin was as of yet light.

Physically he was young sure but Sirzechs as one that has walked numerous could see that the boy too was no amateur to the way of battle. A true warrior.

Moving only his eyes the boy looked at the current Lucifer.

As easily as throwing a baseball the boy threw the devil towards Sirzechs. Skidding upon the ground the body of the fire devil landed on Sirzechs feet. The boy had eaily thown the devil that seemed to weight at least 5 times his weight easily and furthermore he had perfect aim to make him land at the perfect location.

A most impressive feat.

"Make him talk." the boy said in Japanese. Sirzechs as a devil had the unique ability of language and thus capable of understanding all languages.

Turning his back the boy started walking away.

Stopping momentarily without turning around the boy spoke. "Your sister is safe in the southern parts of the forest," and once again he continued on his path.

"Wait." Sirzechs said. As one of the 4 Maos Sirzechs had the authority to command anything in the Underworld. His voice usually contained charisma and authority. It was the voice of the Mao Lucifer. However, this one word was not from Mao Lucifer. Rather it was from Sirzechs Gremory, just a normal devil talking to an equal.

"Who are you?"

Stopping momentarily the boy halted in his path. He did not turn around.

"I am...the bone of my sword."

As soon as the two words left his mouth an aura that Sirzechs would never have thought he would face again rose no exploded in front of him. A red crimson aura the like that was grouped as one of the most powerful in the world. A power that belonged to those that are known as being the strongest.

"Dragon." Lucifer said as he stared at the left hand of the boy become encased in the aura to form an elegant red gauntlet outfitted with green gems and gold.

However that was not all.

Along with the aura of the dragon something else within the aura could be felt. Something sharp that felt like it would cut one to pieces without regret.

The answer came quite quickly.

Hundreds of blades appeared out of nowhere held up in the sky. Blades that originated from many different parts of the world, from every culture and every tradition. There were blades of many kind: scimitars, falcions, spears, poles, pikes, daggers, dirks, knives and of course...

"Swords." Sirzechs realized as he stared at the hundreds of swords all pointed at him. The message was clear, 'Do not follow me.'

Smiling Sirzechs spoke. "I have much to talk to you about for example your identity, strength and origin. But I am a privy person and respect your rights to privacy." A gust of wind blew through both of their red hair. "But let me tell you this." The wind stopped as if for the words Sirzechs was going to say was important enough for the winds to stop their course. "Thank you." Bowing low the Mao Lucifer of the Underworld bowed as thanks to this boy. However at the same time he flared his aura to show his strength. The one that held the most power in all the species of devils, the one that was known as the most powerful in the Underworld was bowing.

And so the two powerful beings parted, however the swords and the aura of destruction that surrounded the two did not disperse until they were no longer within ear/eye shot.

Perhaps the two beings instinctively understood their identities.

The wise mao (demon king) and the young hero (eiyuu-yuusha) perhaps instinctively felt that they were genetically and fundamentally enemies and rivals against each other.

The hero and the mao.

0000000000

Her eyes opened.

As if a huge burden was lifted from her shoulders she felt relieved of a weight on her chest.

Unconciously she took stock of where she was. Her head was lying on soft red velvet that matched her hair. She was dressed in an elegant red/white gown. By her guess she would say that she was at her brother's mansion at one of his guest rooms.

How had she gotten here.

If memory served her well. She was at her family's mansion located in the northern forest in Gremory lands.

It was a normal day and everything was well. But then that fire devil barged in and burned the whole mansion down to the ground, she tried to run...and...

"Ahhhhh!" Bolting up from her bed with her hair flying behind her Rias screamed as she looked left and right trying to get out of bed.

The housemaids and butlers that served the Gremory house were caught surprised from her sudden actions.

Realization came to her.

She had left him there all alone.

He had saved her.

He was not here.

He was in danger.

She needed to see him.

"Get me my clothes." Rias screamed as she hopped out of bed.

"My lady." One of the maids told Rias as she tried to stop her from doing something rash.

Rias ignored her and ran towards the door.

"Calm yourself sister." A soft voice said as a strong hand held her.

Rias continued to struggle for a while but in the end she calmed herself enough to look at the one that was holding her.

"Onii-sama." Rias identified as she looked at the soft scarlet eyes of the one that held her.

"There now." Her brother reassured as he held onto her. "There is no need to panic."

"But he needs me." Rias clammered as she once again struggled up trying to break free.

With a gentle but strong hand Sirzechs restrained her. "There now Rias you're okay. He's okay too."

Stopping her madness Rias looked up to her brother and asked. "Really?"

Nodding and stroking his cute sister's head Sirzechs smiled. "He's fine."

"C-can I meet him?" Rias asked her eyes hopeful.

"Maybe some other time." Sirzechs gently said as he lead his sister to bed. "You'll definately meet him some other time so for now sleep."

Perhaps it was because of her brother's reassuring prescense and her half delirious mind but Rias was reassured and so she fell asleep.

She dreamed about a young boy with red hair and called himself.

"Hero." Rias whispered in her sleep.

0000000000

A king never bows.

A king must not bow for he is something that must stand as an idol to others.

A king must of course never bow to another king as well for then he will not be a king.

However there is only one type of being that the king must acknowledge and sometimes must bow towards.

If a king is someone that stands above everyone else by ruling them with power, then this type of person is someone that stands alone in his own path that isolates himself from others, thus becomes the people's adoration or hatred.

A type of person that commands the same amount of authority as the king.

If a king commands authority than he is someone that stands for their salvation.

The only being that stands on equal footing as a king.

The Hero.

0000000000

Breathing deeply through his nostrils Shirou stared ahead of him and looked at the large gates ahead of him and the huge building in front of him.

"Yare yare." Shirou sighed as he shook his head with frustration and irritation. To think he would repeat this stage of life...well there were some differences.

Dressed in black/red sneakers with black pants, an unbuttoned white shirt with a plain red shirt undernath and lastly his blazer tied across his waist Emiya Shirou walked up the large gates of Kuou Academy.

It's been forever since Shirou had to put on a school uniform.

True mentally and spiritually Shirou had long ago left behind the teenage years of his life, but leave it to Avalon to halt his age at this time.

Shirou opened the gates and was about to walk in when he heard voices.

"Hey you." A loud voice called.

"Wait up." A different voice called up.

Shirou looked back to see two very weird guys approach in a fast pace.

""Huff huff huff huff."" The two guys panted as they gasped for breath.

Shirou gave them a moment to catch their breath.

"Can I help you?" Shirou asked as he looked at the two breathing with difficulty without batting an eyelash.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha" One of them breathed hard as he supported himself with his knees. "Yo buddy. We need you to do a favor for us."

Shirou blinked and assessed the one that spoke. He was a boy average for his age and dressed in the same garb that Shirou was currently wearing. except he wore no red shirt. However, by far his trademark was definately the bald head he was sporting. Shaved like that of a monk, the boy resembled a monk.

A flash of Shirou's old friend that shaved his head to enter the buddhist life went through his head.

Ignoring the flash Shirou said, "Go ahead."

It was the other one that spoke.

"We need you to walk into the school with us." This one said.

Shirou looked at him. He was dressed in the exact same they all were except he chose to button his blazer rather than leave it open like the majority of boys do. He was slightly smaller in height than the other bald one. The noticable trait of this one though was his glasses. They gave him a feel that said he was an expert in some field of his.

"To walk with you?" Shirou quoted as he tilted his head to the left to show his bewilderment.

"Yeah." The bald one said. "By the way I'm Matsuda."

"I'm Motoharu remember the name it is the name that's going to be a harem king." The one with glasses said.

"I'm going to be a lolita master." The now introduced Matsuda announced as he took a pose that for some stupid reason resembled the what's its name from pokemon.

"Uhh sure, if its just walking." Shirou agreed as he looked at the duo weirdly.

""Yess!"" The two cheered as each of them took their respective positions left and right of Shirou a little behind him.. Mat-...Baldy took his right while Glasses took his left. It was too much of a hassle to remember their names.

"We did it brother." Glasses said to Baldy in a hushed voice so Shirou wouldn't hear, but alas Shirou's senses were much too sharp even without them reinforced.

"It's too early to celebrate partner." Baldy whispered back with a sneer. "But I must say it was an excellent plan."

"I think so too." Glasses said. "It's perhaps my masterpiece."

"Ah." Badly agreed. "For us the ones famous throughout our school as the Perverted Duo there was no way of scoring a girlfriend even in a school with over 98% females due to our reputation."

"However it would be different if their was someone helping us." Glasses whispered very secretely.

"Yeah." Baldy nodded. "Though handsome men should all die, if we incorporate ourselves closely and become buddies with one of them we might be able to finally achieve the spring of our youth."

"Shh. You're too loud." Glasses warned as he glanced towards Shirou's direction. Of course Shirou didn't care and just continued on his pace. He figured as much. Humans in the end act out of their own benefit. If someone seems to act helpful for no reason than their are only 2 reasons why, first that person is trying to trick his/her target and benefit from it or make a contact with someone in order to call in favors later.

True there are rare cases like his but they are anomalies.

Looks like this new world was no different than his home world.

Humans are 'humans' wherever they go.

In the midst of Shirou's personal thoughts Shirou felt a weight on his neck.

Glancing back Shirou found the two had closed the distance and slung their arms around him.

"From now on we're buddies man." Baldy said with a bright smile.

"The Handsome Trio." Glasses announced as he pumped his arms towards the sky.

"...Okay." Shirou agreed a little hesitantly. Although these two were trying to use him, they were sincere in their request to be friends at least, of that Shirou was sure. Their eyes were pure and with no ill intent. Perhaps it was because they were still young and ignorant of the world but Shirou liked that part of them.

"Could you lead me to 3rd year class D?" Shirou asked with a small grin.

"Oh we're in the same class." Glasses said with a smile.

"You're a transfer student huh!" Baldy exclaimed with a laugh. "Don't worry we'll help you get used to this school." He offered.

Shirou nodded. Although all it would take was but a simple structural grasping upon the building for Shirou to understand the complex, Shirou gladly accepted their offer.

"Thanks." He told them.

"No prob."

"Yeah we're buddies now."

0000000000

"My name is Emiya Shirou. I'll be in your care." Shirou announced as he bowed to his new class

…

"""Kyaaaa""" The cries of maidens filled the air. Along with many whispers.

"Don't you think he's hot."

"He's not a Cassanova type like Kiba, but more of a macho type."

"Yeah he's macho-like but not like those distgusting muscle junkies."

"He's handsome but there is something more to it."

"Yeah the feeling you get from him… it feels a pure masculine primitive feeling."

"I want to be held in those strong arms."

"Me too."

And so forth.

Shirou sighed. For some reason Shirou's prescense seemed to have such effects on females ever since the 5th Holy Grail War. Actually it was a research topic that Illya experimented about when Shirou was still very young.

By her words it went…

"_Heroic Spirits give off a weird aura of sorts that intimidated natural beings with weak prana and experience. This sort of feeling is caused because of the movement of prana. To compare, when electrons move from one place to another a small but definate magnetic field is created. Same for prana but unlike electrons prana is unique towards each person and thus a different aura is created for everyone."_

"_I'm trailing to a different topic but...you know of how heroes in the past sort of amassed harems right? True there were some exceptions like Saber but most did. Take Lancer for example, in his legend he was known as Cu Chulainn and he had quite a history with women, one time when he went on a blood lust and started killing everything, the only way the Irishmen got him to calm down was for the village girls to bear their breasts in front of him. Now back on topic, why is it that heroes had so many women around them? Why is it that women are attracted to heroes like bees to nectar?"_

"_This is strictly my hypothesis but heroes unconsciously give out a peculiar aura from their prana that sort of attracts women. Sort of how females in heat release pheromone to attract males of the same species heroes do it too, except on a prana-level. Shirou you perhaps after the Holy Grail War and the addition of Archer's arm started releasing this strange new aura from yourself, after all we have no idea what happened to your prana after you attained Archer's arm. Actually perhaps you already had it from the beginning although in lower amounts after all you're intimately related with: me, Sakura, Saber, Rider, Luvia, Rin...maybe (god forbid) Taiga. I can't prove it because filtering that part of your aura from Archer's is impossible, but it's a plausible theory...By the way I decided to name this specific aura about you GAR!"_

And that's how Shirou's GAR was first introduced.

Normally males would give their arms and perhaps even their legs for such an aura, but for Shirou it was an annoyance. Sure he was happy that he was becoming more hero-like but the sort of hero that has a relationship with just about every women he meets isn't the type of hero he had envisoned in his head and most likely not the type Kiritsugu wanted to become.

-**In the afterlife**-

Kiritsugu coughed.

"Is something the matter?" A feminine voice asked.

Kiritsugu just stared at the one that spoke.

"Umm is something off?" She asked.

"I don't know but somehow I get the feeling like I just had to stare at you Maiya." Kiritsugu said as he raised an eyebrow. Scratching the small hairs left on his chin Kiritsugu muttered. "Maybe it's Shirou's doing?"

**-back in the Shirou's world-**

Yup there was no way Kiritsugu could have become like that. Sure Taiga was attracted to him at first but that was just a little kid's admiration towards an adult...Right!?

Anyway in a school where over 95% were female Shirou would have a rather hard time. He could already see it now, the weird looks from the girls that were looking at him.

It wasn't love at first sight, but more of an interest into something beautiful but at the same time primal and wild. Sort of how one would stare into the beautiful stripes of a wild tiger. However, the more you're exposed to it the more you're pulled into it until you can't maintain your control anymore.

Oh yes Shirou really could see it now. He was going to have a very hard time adjusting himself in this school.

Damn it why did Avalon have to keep him looking like a teen forever!

"Emiya-kun you can take the seat far to the left." His teacher who by the way was female, and desperately was trying to hide a blush, mentioned as he pointed towards the seat located at about the middle of the classroom.

"Hai." Shirou nodded as he calmly walked to his new desk and sat down.

It may be a trick of fate but Shirou was placed right next to Glasses and in front of Glasses was Baldy.

"Yo buddy." Glasses waved as he greeted Shirou.

"So we're seat buddies too." Baldy exclaimed happily.

Although the two were using him for their benefit, Shirou welcomed them. At least they weren't girls that were staring at him with hearts in their gaze.

Putting down his bag Shirou looked out the window.

A blue sky with lazy clouds floating in the sky entered his view.

'_Well a peaceful break like this sometimes ain't too bad.' _Shirou thought to himself as he enjoyed the first peaceful view he's seen in a while. Normally whatever Shirou sees involves bloodshed and warfare. Shirou is someone that lives in war after all. Even though what he is doing is killing to save it is killing, and thus Shirou lives not in a peaceful city like this one but he exists always in the battlefield...a battlefield of swords where the blue sky he is seeing is replaced with a red dawn and the lazy white clouds become massive gears held aloft in the heavens.

And like that Shirou stared outside enjoying the peace.

That was until he saw that red hair.

0000000000

Rias Gremory felt weird that day. Physically and mentally everything about her was fine and like every day she attended class as a normal 3rd year student in Kuou Academy...but.

When one leaves their homework undone, one usually feels a pull in the back of their mind to finish their assignment even if he/she wants to forget about work and go on enjoying whatever he/she is doing right now. The feeling of you have to do something.

Rias Gremory was feeling that feeling that day. True she finished everything she had to do but it was still there. She double checked everything she had to do but she couldn't find anything at fault.

"Buchou is something wrong?" A luscious voice next to her asked as she prepared some tea.

"Ah Akeno." Rias said as she identified the one who spoke. "Nothing's wrong." She reassured.

"Really you've been in a daze the whole day." Akeno said with a smile.

Rias smiled at her long time friend. Her name was Himejima Akeno a 3rd year like her.

Rias Gremory was a holder of a quite a high level beauty. Her level of beauty already surpassed normal humans, even super models in their prime. However this Himejima Akeno was a match even for this beautiful rival. If Rias Gremory could be called the beauty that exemplifies all the values of western culture as a perfect noble lady then Himejima Akeno could be called the perfection of the eastern female beauty as the greatest Yamato Nadashiko.

A truly ultimate combo the perfect noble lady and the emaculate yamato nadeshiko. A sure kill combo against any male...or females depending on their preference.

"It's nothing." Rias said as she sipped the tea that her friend gave her. Slowly Rias savored the taste of the tea like a noble would. "Ah Akeno your blend of tea is truly the greatest." Rias complemented.

"Geez Rias." Akeno blushed a little. "Your over complimenting me. I'm nothing compared to **HIM**. After all I learned how to make tea from **HIM.**"

Besides their unparalleled beauty there was something connecting these two together. Actually all the members of her club were connected by this bond.

They all met **HIM.**

They were all saved by **HIM.**

"I'm going for a walk." Rias said as she got up and walked towards the door. The feeling in the back of her head was still bothering her. She felt like she would explode if she continued just sitting down. So she decided relieve some of her unneccessary energy by taking a walk on the school campus.

Truth to tell Rias should have been in class, but being a blood relative of one of the founders of Kuou Academy as well as being president of the famed Occult club had its merits. Not even the teacher could order her to attend class...although there was nothing much that they could teach her, the high class education of the Underworld was much more strict and knowledgful than the human world.

That just begged to ask why it is that Rias then was attending a human high school.

Well the answer to that question was personal.

The winds caressed her long hair as she walked. Holding her arms under her large bust to support her figure as well as lighten the load as she strolled Rias continued aimlessly...or was she.

The feeling in the back of her head got stronger, but not in a bad way. It was like one was getting closer to the goal...although the said goal was unknown.

Wherever she walked she could feel the gazes of the people staring at her. Not out of lust but out of admiration and awe. Normally humans would view beauty with immoral thoughts, but her beauty already surpassed that level of feeling. When one saw her form they saw her as a possessor of unworldly beauty, a beauty that does not belong in this world...and thus they revered her. Thinking indecent thoughts about her was impossible.

It was the normal feeling and treatment she received every since her birth. In the end humans revere inhumane things.

Men or woman they all saw her as an object of worship...afterall she was one of the 3 great oneesamas of kuou academy.

Her feet stopped. Something just made her feet halt right then and there.

Perhaps it was fate but Rias felt a peculiar stare down her spine.

It wasn't like the stare of others and how they saw her as an idol of worship nor was it the look of indecent love. What was it she did not know.

Later one may call it fate but Rias right then and there looked up at the 3rd floor of Kuou Academy. 3rd floor was where the 3rd years held their lessons.

Rias could confidently say she knew the faces of most of the students in her school. However this face she did not know.

She was staring at him and he was staring at her.

That sharp face and light tan skin along with the white/red hair that was slicked up to look like fire was most certainly a face she would have remembered if she saw it before. Furthermore that aura!

All living things have an aura around them. The higher their existence the stronger their aura. And potency of the aura is directly related with their strength. Humans in general have such a weak aura that unless one focuses their senses they can hardly feel their aura...but this one was different.

Even though Rias and he was seperated by quite a distance she could feel his aura. For example, Rias's aura felt like one's skin and bones are melting because of their inherent power she inheritted from her mother. However, this human's aura was akin but completely different. Rias felt like she was being cut apart to pieces from that stare alone. as if everything about her was being sliced until only the core remained.

And those eyes! Those steel grey eyes too seemed to look straight into her as well. As if he knew everything about her. As if she was completely naked in his pupils

This could only mean one thing.

Although humans were by far completely plain and a weaker existence there are some exceptions.

For example...

"A sacred gear." Rias whispered as she observed her observer.

0000000000

_'This world doesn't have Alaya but I swear that a higher power here is seriously trying to screw me over.'_ Emiya thought to himself as he walked the empty halls.

It's been a full 7 years since Shirou's been summoned into this new and strange world but even after all this time Shirou couldn't adjust himself into this strange world.

Although in one glance this world was similar to his, there were a lot of differences if one looks carefully enough. For example, the existence of the higher beings Gaia and Alaya. This world lacked the spirit of the earth and spirit of Humanity, how that is Shirou had no clue since the earth and humanity is the same but Shirou was never a good magus to begin with he was till the end of his life a 3rd rate one afterall.

However even so Shirou was currently existing in a new parallel world so similar to his homeworld but completely different. They even shared the same history god damn it however the abscense of the high powers allowed for...more freedom. Shirou came from a different world and by all right his existence should have been at odds with this world and the corrective force of Gaia should have already crushed the aberration called Emiya Shirou, but Shirou was still here. However that was not all, a world with no Gaia was like Shangri-la to true magis, afterall without the corrective force of Gaia their magecraft would no longer be a temporary thing and they would ultimately come one step closer to the Akashic Records, the Root of all things.

What was mentioned above though were differences that Shirou uncovered after comparing two worlds, however this world had some...special properties. There were multiple smaller pockets of dimensions existing in this world that Shirou's never had. Likewise if Gaia existed these pocket dimensions would be crushed in the same way a bubble would pop under pressure. These mini-dimensions were rather difficult to enter because one must be introduced into the dimension rather than force one's way through, but the contents of the dimension were a lot more interesting than the existence itself.

The Age of the Gods...true they were not true gods with omniscience and omnnipotent but gods nonetheless. Within each dimension existed as they themselves named it factions and the largest would be the Bible factions seperated into 3 different factions called Devil, Fallen Angel, and God

They were at war when Shirou first arrived but now they were at an armistice because of the heavy damage they inflicted upon each other however just one year ago they were at each other's throats. War no matter what causes casualties and those casualties aren't limited to the participants the innocent and ignorant humans took the brunt of the damage of the higher powers. True such actions were never made public because of media control of the higher beings. Instead they were covered up with lies like a tsunami or an earthquake that took the lives of millions of people.

And Shirou was thrust into such a world.

There was only one outcome when a hero wannabe was thrust into a war that claimed innocent lives.

At the young physical age Shirou traveled around the world saving people left and right even though this world was not his own.

Sure it would have been difficult for a 'kid' to get such authorization to travel around the world but Shirou was more or less used to the way of getting goods from the black market, furthermore Shirou now was more or less capable of performing decent hypnotism that actually worked. How proud Tohsaka would be...or would she just rip Shirou's head off for being an idiot and for hogging a world without Gaia.

Shirou shuddered with fright as he halted in the middle of the hallway. Even after being an epic hero worthy of legends Shirou would still fear tsunderes with twin tails and a fierce personality.

"Ah!" Someone uttered as the sound of papers falling entered Shirou's sharp ears.

Usually one would turn their whole head to locate the source of the sound but after years of experience on the battlefield Shirou knew the danger of movement, afterall the eyes are very sensitive to movement and just the slightest movement would give one's position away. Instead Shirou rotated his eyes and not his whole head, sure there was no way Shirou would have been able to see what happened with just moving his eyes alone but Shirou's vision was special, his span of vision was actually larger than most...perks for being suitable for the class Archer.

"May I help you?" Shirou said as he walked up to the girl.

"Ara Ara. I'm sorry I'm a little clumsy your help would be most appreciated." The girl answered back with a gentle smile that would make super models chew their finger nails with envy. Shirou couldn't help but miss a beat from the beauty of the girl.

With long black hair and a small innocent face the girl might as well be the very definition of a Yamato Nadeshiko. Furthermore her long hair was elegantly arranged in a pony tail and she was curved in all the right places, especially the bosom, let me rephrase that ESPECIALLY THE BOSOM.

Damn the stage in life called puberty. Even after Shirou lived through this stage of life a long time ago experiencing it all over again was even worse...not to mention Shirou's libido was increased because of him.

Shaking his head Shirou got down on his knees and started picking up the documents.

"Fufufu." The girl laughed as she too got down and picked the papers off the ground.

The work was finished quickly and soon enough the work was done without any problems whatsoever.

"Thank you for your help." The girl said graciously as she bowed in a manner one would never expect of a student.

"Dont mention it." Shirou waved off.

Although Shirou would usually have offered to carry the documents himself he was actually in a hurry to make the grocery sale and so he decided to depart.

"Good bye Akeno." Shirou said as he continued on his path down the hallway.

"Farewell." the girl said as she waved him off.

It was only after a few minutes that the black haired girl noticed.

"Ara?" She said as she turned to look at where the young man ran off to. "Did I mention my name to him?"

0000000000

"It's been a week huh?" Shirou said as he stared up at the empty sky.

Shirou watched the sky with the look an old man would have as he stared at the lazy clouds pass by.

It's actually been quite a while since Shirou could spend time like this enjoying himself as he kills time like this. Usually he would be running across worlds trying to save at least one more person, doing all he can to reduce the death count by even one. After the war between the 3 powers conflict decreased incredibly giving Shirou a much needed break.

"Oi Emiya. I'm taking one of your tamagoyakis." Matsuda said as he took the delicacy before the answer came.

"Oh me too." Motohama added as he too took one.

"Oi Oi." Shirou said in vain as they enjoyed Shirou's home cooking.

"MMMMM~. " Motohama purred with delight as he chewed. "So good."

"Shirou your cooking is so goood~." Matsuda said. "You'll make a fine wife someday Shirou." He complemented as he delibrately chewed slowly to enjoy the dish as much as possible.

"Geez thanks for stealing those. I was saving them for last you know." Shirou sighed as he quickened his pace so as to stop others from taking what was left. His chopsticks flew over his bento.

The bento pretty much emptied itself in light speed.

Never look down on the trained appetite of a veteran soldier.

After finishing his meal in record time that would make a hungry pig snort in admiration Shirou decided to take a walk.

5 minutes in his walk Shirou met someone.

"Ara Emiya-san." Shirou heard although he was already aware of her prescence.

"Good morning student council president." Shirou greeted back as he turned to look at the one that spoke.

Her name was Sona Sitri one of the 3 onee-sans of the school. With short black hair and a stern look accompanied by glasses she held a very different beauty compared to the other two oneesamas because she was truly an 'onee-san' type. Furthermore, the glasses gave her an intelligent feel like a scholar. All in all, her presence really scares Shirou because her attitude and personality really resemble a certain someone that Shirou grew up with.

Kuoh Academy was a weird educational institute to say the least, sure their faculties and expenses, even for a private school was rather high, and they were just a year ago an all female highschool but such qualities of a school was acceptable. The weird part of this school was that quite a number of the students and perhaps even the faculties were of paranormal lineage. There were humans that were of a shaman or magi descent, there was a yokai, quite a few sacred gear users but mostly there were quite a lot of devils inhabiting and attending this school. Shirou in order to keep an eye on at least one of the 3 powers and be ready in case the armistice ended and war 2 happened had to have a source of information, and what better source of information that the heirs of 2 noble devil families.

"Are you free right now?" Sona questioned as she adopted her usual pose of arms crossed and adjusting her glassess.

"Yes ma'am." Shirou said as Sona naturally took Shirou's left stride as he continued his stroll down the hallway.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you for repairing the broken equipment." Sona said a few moments in their walk.

"Don't mention it." Shirou calmly replied as he played down his own accomplishment. Usually one of the males of the school would have drooled with joy from having been thanked by one of the Onee-sans of the school but Shirou of course kept his composure. "It was good practice anyway."

"Are you planning to become a technician then?" Sona asked as she once again adjusted her glasses.

Shrugging his shoulders Shirou answered in a vague way. "Well sort of...in a way."

Sona merely nodded her head. This was about an incident last week when the student council room's heater suddenly broke down. True the school had enough funds to purchase a new one but the act of tearing the heater and reinstalling it took time which the girls of the council most certainly did not enjoy. Shirou who happened to pass by that day made good on his old title as "Fake Janitor."

"Have you thought of my invitation Emiya?" Sona asked as she casually waved a hand.

Sona that day was impressed that someone would naturally lend a hand to someone in need with no strings attached and promptly invited him to join the council, but Shirou immediately refused with something on the lines of. "I'm not much of a leader so I'll decline but if ever you need a hand feel free to ask."

Shirou didn't even hesitate. "I'm afraid my answer is still the same Kaichou." If Shirou was any other male in the school they would have immediately accepted in order to become close to the females of the council and even Kaichou herself.

"A shame." Sona muttered as she tapped her foot in an irritated way.

"My apologies." Shirou said as he lightly tilted his head in her direction.

"Don't be you have the choice of making your own decisions." Sona then checked her watch and muttered. "I'm afraid I'm in a tight schedule and so I'll excuse myself here."

"Good bye." Emiya politely said.

"Farewell." Sona returned and the two parted ways.

0000000000

After school was over Shirou changed into a casual attire of normal sweat pants black jeans and sneakers. Up to this his outfit was normal however the problem came when Shirou put on a large trench coat, baseball cap, sunglasses and even a cough mask.

All in all, Shirou looked completely weird.

Now what was Emiya Shirou doing?

Shirou's current activities could be described with one word

Stalking.

The act of stalking another is usually known as a distgusting act that a social outcast would do to spy on his object of affection which is usually someone of opposite sex.

However, Shirou was neither a social outcast...

nor was he stalking someone of the opposite sex.

Saji Genshirou

Currently Shirou was staring at his 2nd year kouhai Saji Genshirou as he fidgeted around in front of a fountain.

It was a bright sunny Sunday and Saji dressed in a casual but elegant clothes was fidgetting around in front of the fountain as he checked his watch every 2 minutes.

Saji and Shirou met only once or twice in school but the two immediately made a friendly relationship (kouhai-senpai) with each other. Shirou with his humble personality easily made friends with Saji and Saji looked up to Shirou with awe with words like, "I really want to become someone as cool as you." Futhermore they both shared the same character of "shirou" within their own name

This relationship however does not mean in any way that Shirou was a hemaphrodite who preferred the same sex. Shirou was straight no matter what anyone says so why was Shirou stalking Saji.

"Saji!" A very cute voice said as someone ran towards Saji.

There was only one reason why a healthy high school male student would ever engage in such activities.

"Y-Yuma-chan!" Saji stammered as he greeted the girl that approached him. "Y-you look b-b-beautiful!"

"Thanks!" Y-Yuma said as she winked at him. "Let's go have a lot of fun today."

Saji only bobbed his head up and down as he tried not to stare at the girl. His face was bright red.

Yuma was a beautiful girl with long black hair and a sweet smile. She had looks that would make any guy proud to call her his, and apparently she was currently in a relationship with Saji.

Shirou wouldn't have cared at all if that was it however Shirou eyes and nose told differently.

Shirou saw Saji meet up with Yuma yesterday in front of the school gates and immediately knew his kouhai was in way over his head.

Namely Saji who currently had a dumb happy look on his face was in mortal danger.

Linking arms with Saji Yuma with a smile started walking somewhere and Saji fidgetted a little as any boy his age would since they for the first time linked arms with a girl. No matter where they looked they looked like a young couple.

Now if only Yuma would stop releasing that murderous blood lust.

0000000000

The date was pretty normal to say the least.

Saji escorted Yuma to the amusement park and for the whole day they pretty much had fun. They rode roller coasters, had lunch in a fancy restaurant, took a hike in a park, the usual deal when one escorts their girl friend.

Saji seemed like he was having fun, but Shirou most certainly was not. Wearing a trench coat and hat in the middle of summer was like wearing sweltering oneself in a steam room for god knows how long.

All in all, Shirou felt like dying.

Luckily however the sun was falling and the date was almost coming to a close.

Yuma with her giggles and girly wiles lead Saji to a quiet fountain in the middle of a park where no one was at. Normally one would immediately understand that there was no one in an area where lovers and couples frequent but sadly even the greatest heroes die in the hands of beauty.

Shirou however felt it.

Although not as fine and set as his world's Shirou felt the familiar presence one feels when one trespasses a magi's property.

A bounded field.

It was a crude piece of work and rudimentary at best even of Shirou's standard but it did it's job and that was all that mattered. It's function was similar to the bounded field Shirou kept at home in his own world to keep unwanted people out. True the one at his home was also equipped with warning the owner of the property whenever someone with ill intent enters and was made to be hidden from view even against fellow magis.

Shirou immediately felt the crawling in his skin as soon as he passed that barrier but Shirou more or less ignored it and continued on hidden in the shadows of the trees.

Saji nor Yuma felt his presence, after all besides Rider and Berserker Shirou qualified for every class even Assassin. Shirou after a lifetime of battle was accustomed to hiding his presence.

In the shadows of the trees Shirou watched.

"Neh Saji-kun." Yuma whispered in a seductive way.

"Y-yeah." Saji stammered with his face completely red.

The grin on Yuma's face widened. "Can you do me a favor?" Even from afar Shirou saw Yuma's eyes glint like a predator that cornered his prey.

"Of course!" Saji boldly answered.

Yuma came close to Saji and whispered into his ear.

Shirou reinforced his whole body in preparation for what's to come and with is heightened sense of hearing he heard every word that the girl uttered.

"Can you die for me?"

Shirou could litteraly sense Saji's confusion from the question.

"Yuma-chan...what did you say?" Saji muttered utterly confused and thinking he misheard what Yuma said.

"Please die for me." Yuma once again whispered her smile at it's breaking point.

Shirou felt it the flutter of prana.

Jumping back in a manner that was impossible for a human Yuma finally revealed her true form.

The cute blouse and mini skirt vanished with clothes that really couldn't be called clothes. They barely covered the essential parts and left very little for imagination.

Oh and she suddenly grew a pair of black wings and was currently flying but this was unimportant right?

"Oppai!" Saji screamed like an idiot.

Shirou smacked his head. Seriously this idiot saw something that could only be described as supernatural and he was only paying attention to the half naked lady in front of him...not that Shirou could blame him, even Shirou felt a prick of temptation in his heart.

Shirou in the war faced many creatures like this though.

"Fallen angel." Shirou whispered as he prepared for battle.

Saji somehow seemed to have woke up and noticed that his girlfriend was flying with a look that freaked him out.

"Y-Yuma-chan what's going on?" Saji said as he hestitantly took a step back as his senses started screaming at him to run. His legs failed him and like a fool Saji fell on his butt something rolled out of his pocket.

"The name's actually Raynare Saji-kun." Yuma said with a cute wink. "I had a fun time. Although it was short, the time innocent time I had with you wasn't bad." Yuma then looked at the pink bracelet Saji bought for her. "I'll treasure this thing you gave me. So..."

Yuma pulled back her left arm. "Would you please die already?"

Suddenly a huge lance made with light appeared in Yuma's once empty hand. Her target was obvious.

"Eh?" Saji said moved back a little more.

Coincedentally Saji touched the thing he dropped from his pocket which was actually two sheets of paper with their own respective magic circles drawn on them. It was from a flyer that Saji picked up from two groups. One from a group of Sitris and the other from Gremorys.

Suddenly the circles in the flyers lit up with a crimson and azure light.

"Huh?" Yuma said as she immediately recognized the circles and the aura of the magic circles.

"Che~." She said as if she tasted something bad. "Great. Now I've got to utterly destroy even your very soul." Yuma muttered as if she had to take out the trash. "Those devil trash."

"Y-Yuma-chan what's going on. This is a joke right?" Saji muttered as he reached for the girl that was just a moment ago smiling in his arms.

Only for a spear of light to pierce his right shoulder.

"Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Saji screamed from the pain as he rolled around on the floor. His whole body from that one blow hurt like hell. It was as if the spear burned him from inside as well as cut him on his shoulder. It hurt like hell, more pain than imaginable.

Blood from the wound stained his shirt and the ground.

It was a level of pain that a normal highschool student like Saji would never have been able to imagine let alone endure. After the first attack there was only one thought in Saji's head. _'Run!'_

"Sorry." Yuma apologized although her actions were clearly contradicting her words. Summoning another spear of light Yuma took aim. "This time I'll erase your very existence. If you want to blame someone blame God for putting that Sacred Gear inside you or the devils for making me do this alright." She said with a sickening smile.

Saji cried like a baby and started crawling away trying to put as much distance between him and his severely understated ex-girlfriend.

The spear flew from Yuma's hand, this time there was nothing wrong with the aim. The spear flew towards Saji's heart straight through the soul.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The perfectly aimed spear of light never landed on its target though.

With the sound of metal clashing on metal the spear of light was deflected with what seemed like twin swords of black and white...wielded by someone with a very cold face.

"S-senpai~." Saji groaned with tears in his eyes to Saji right now it didn't matter that Shirou suddenly appeared out of nowhere or that he was armed with weapons that clearly violated the arms law in Japan. All that mattered Shirou saved his life.

"Ah! Who the hell are you!?" Yuma growled with her beautiful features distorting in a manner one would not expect.

Shirou replied with entering in abnormal stance with glaring openings.

"Your enemy." Shirou replied his face a mask made of pure steel.

0000000000

In all honesty Shirou wanted to come with swords blazing as soon as the fallen angel scum revealed herself but appearing like that would severely traumatize Saji. However what took Shirou by surprise was the devil summoning circles.

Due to the shock he was a little late and Saji suffered a horrible wound but '_oh well_' Shirou thought he'll probably have to be prepared for much worse in the future.

Arriving at the last minute Shirou deflected the spear of light aimed at Saji's life and faced the fallen angel scum and felt anger from the depth of his heart.

These fallen angels, devils, and angels were all the same. To him who has fought in countless numbers of their battles Shirou understood that these beings hardly cared at all about the human life. Their mental process was actually remarkably similar to the magis back home. If killing a million humans would improve their status in the war against the other 2 powers they were all for it. This time Saji caught their eye.

However Shirou was not going to stand around and watch as someone he knew was killed in front of him.

Yuma summoned another spear.

Shirou instictively structurally grasped the spear. True Shirou could trace the spear of light but just by making contact with the weapon of light would burn his skin which was not unbearable but annoying so Shirou chose to stick to his specialty.

"Trace on." Shirou muttered as his circuits flared to life.

Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands as if they had all the rights in world to exist there, like Shirou's hands were there home.

"You're that Emiya Shirou kid." Yuma identified him as she pulled back the spear of light. "Great to think I could kill both of my targets at once."

"Die." Yuma said as she hurled the spear of light.

From Shirou structural grasp Shirou pretty much understood the structure of the spear of light. It was a compression of a high amount of energy in the forms of unstable photons formed into the shape of a spear. Furthermore they were equipped with a holy aura as expected from a former holy angel. Their strength was proportionate to the rank of the fallen angel that wielded them.

This one was but a mere toy to Shirou.

Deflecting the spear as easily as Shirou could breath in one fluid motion Shirou closed the distance. Slashing one more time with the remaining sword Shirou cut open a nonlethal wound on Raynare's left shoulder deep enough that the white of the bones could be seen.

"Shit." Shirou muttered as he fell towards the earth as gravity took hold of him once more. Shirou actually hoped to end the battle with just one blow but fighting an opponent that could fly was really tricky.

This time it was Raynare's turn to scream. "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed as blood splurted from her wound.

"Y-you son a bitch." Raynare screamed hysterically. To think this lesser race would dare to harm her, her Raynare a future high class fallen angel that was destined to serve Azazel-sama.

"...can't even deny that." Shirou muttered right behind Raynare, afterall Shirou never had something he could call a mother.

"Huh!?"

The next thing she knew a large X was crossed in her back and her left wing was missing half of itself. Due to the loss of balance from missing a part of her left wing made her plummet down to the ground.

"Uah!" Raynare said as her face met the hard cold pavement in a crash, if she was a normal human her skull would have cracked open but luckily for her remaining wings caused enough uplift for that to not happen...

Shirou landed right behind her in a crouch with Kanshou and Bakuya shining in his hands.

...not that it would have mattered.

Shirou calmly walked up to the struggling fallen one and laid his sword upon her neck.

"No no no nnonononoonononononononononononno!" Raynare screamed in protest as she tried to crawl away her anger all forgotten in place of absolute fear.

Shirou lifted high Bakuya.

"Don't!" Raynare screamed as she shielded her vitals with her arms.

Bakuya flashed down.

But it did not cut anything.

Shirou's right arm stopped midswing because something halted it.

"Sempai...please...don't do this." Saji pleaded as he held onto both of Shirou's in a most pleading manner. His face was cringed with pain not only from his wound but from his heart.

"Saji." Shirou whispered as he stared at the boy clinging to his arm in a desperate manner.

"Please sempai don't hurt Yuma-chan anymore." Saji pleaded with tears and snot running down his face. Shirou stared at his young kouhai in a perplexed manner. That face was the face that Shirou once made long ago too. The face of innocence and ignorance when Shirou didn't understand who he was and what the world was with only a dream to fulfill.

The face of someone truly trying to save someone.

However, Shirou had already experienced the harshness of reality. "Are you sure?" Shirou questioned as he lay down Bakuya. "She'll come for you again."

Saji nodded.

Shirou hesitantly nodded back as he let the swords in his hands dissolve away into prana fragments.

After he dismissed his weapons Shirou stared at the fallen angel on the ground and said one word. "Leave."

Getting up hesitantly on her two feet Raynare glared with anger and frustration at Saji but more so at Shirou. "You'll regret this. I swear by Azazel-sama's glorious name that one day I'll make you regret this day."

With that Raynare flew away is a struggling manner due to a piece of her left wing having been shaved off.

Saji stared with mixed feelings as the girl that he just moments ago loved with all his heart flew away with heavy wounds. Perhaps it was due to physical pain or mental pain but Saji's legs could not bear his weight anymore and unable to endure the exhaustion Saji crumbled to the floor.

"Is it over?" Saji asked to no one.

Shirou merely readied his position and once again uttered his short aria.

"Trace on." With that Shirou once again summoned Kanshou and Bakuya into his hands .

"No it's not." Shirou answered as he stared at his new target or rather two new targets.

Saji followed Shirou's line of sight only for his eyes to widen with surprise and mouth to gape wide open.

"Ara. Ara. We saw something quite interesting neh Sona?"

"I agree Rias something very peculiar indeed."

Saji and Shirou stared at not one but two of Kuou Academy's Onee-samas in their full splendor...with wings of black darkness unfurled before their eyes.

"Greetings you two I am Sona Sitri from the house of Sitri one of the 72 pillars."

"Likewise I am Rias Gremory from the house of Gremory. Would you be kind enough to give us your names?"

Saji was in shock. Today so much happened: his first date, then he almost gets killed by his first girlfriend who suddenly grew wings, just when he was about to kiss this life good bye the reliable sempai Emiya Shirou who suddenly arrives with swords blazing. All in all Saji's mind couldn't take anymore so he just answered them. "Saji Genshirou 2nd year class B sempai."

"...Emiya Shirou." Shirou just answered.

"Emiya-kun you may sheathe your swords we're not here to hurt you." Sona said as she adjusted her glasses so they flashed.

Shirou nodded once and dismissed Kanshou and Bakuya. Once the sword dissolved into harmless prana fragments Shirou stood straight up in a confident and aggressive way so as to show that Shirou would not hesitate to retaliate if they striked.

Rias nodded with a smile.

"I would like to offer you two a propisition." Rias said as she extended a finger towards Shirou and Saji. "Emiya Shirou, Genshirou Saji become our servants." Rias ordered.

0000000000

"Kaichou I'll be taking Saji then to the student council room." Tsubaki Shinra the vice president of the student council said as she carried Saji in his arms in a princess carry clearly unconcious. Tsubaki Shinra was a tall beautiful woman that was voted as the 4th most beautiful woman in Kuou Academy

Sona nodded. "He's going to need a blood transfusion so please prepare blood type O ."

"Yes Kaichou." Tsubaki acknowledged.

With that a magic circle opened up below Tsubaki's feet and Tsubaki and Saji vanished presumably to Kuou Academy.

"Sigh." Sona said as she took off her glasses and started cleaning them with a glass wiper. "I actually wanted Emiya-kun." Sona groaned as she put her glasses back on.

"It can't be helped Sona." Rias said as she got into her standard position with arms crossed and back straight. "Shirou refused your offer and Shirou required all 8 pawn pieces to be reincarnated, you only had 7."

"True." Sona sighed as she turned her back and started walking away. Another magic circle opened up under Sona however before she was transported out she looked back straight into Shirou's eyes. "Even though I couldn't reincarnate you it was ungentlemanly for you to choose Rias over me Emiya-kun." Sona teased her face clearly far from angry.

Shirou however looked straight back without regret nor hesitation. Then he changed his view from Sona to Rias and whispered, "I owe her a great debt."

Sona and Rias had no idea what Shirou meant by those words but they nodded and accepted that answer.

"I see." Sona muttered. "Rias you managed to obtain quite a good servant." She complemented.

Rias merely nodded with a smile.

The magic circle activated then and Sona disappeared leaving Shirou and Rias alone.

"Geez that Sona." Rias sighed as she rubbed her head with her hand. After Rias was finished she changed her point of view to Shirou. "Well now let's start Emiya-kun." From her pocket she retrieved 8 crimson chess pieces.

All 8 of her pawn pieces.

Shirou was quite familiar with what these chess pieces were, Evil Pieces. After the great war between angels, fallen angels and devils the 3 sides each faced heavy losses. As a result, the three sides started relying more heavily on humans to fill their ranks.

The angels with their church.

The fallen angels with their herectics.

The devils with their peerage and reincarnated devils.

"It seems like the pawn pieces were the only pieces suitable for you." Rias said as she approached Shirou.

Shirou remained silent.

"O-okay..." Rias said a little disturbed by the silence.

Suddenly Shirou knelt before Rias in a manner that showed absolute loyalty. One knee bowed with his hands at his side and head low.

Almost like a knight about to be knighted by the king.

Rias blinked but said nothing. Holding out the pawn pieces before Shirou the Evil Pieces activated...all 8 of them. Rotating in a orbital manner around Rias the pawn pieces accelerated. Suddenly the stopped and started moving away from Rias and towards Shirou.

In a manner that a conceptual weapon disappears into a person the pawn pieces were absorbed through Shirou's skin and into the very soul.

Shirou could feel the changes take place. His prana regulation improved greatly. He could feel 2 new limbs grow in his back but kept them hidden. His heart rate increased...but that was it.

"Huh?" Rias muttered to herself as she stared at Shirou in a manner that clearly showed her puzzlement.

Even though the Evil pieces were inserted into Shirou's being Shirou was still a human. True he had a devil's features like bat wings, aura, and even their heart but Shirou was without a doubt still human. The reincarnation did not reach into the soul and most of the body still remained human.

A human with the heart of a devil.

Rias stared in bewilderment. Something was most clearly wrong here. Usually when an evil piece was absorbed the person that absorbed the piece becomes reincarnated into a devil but Shirou was clearly not a complete devil. Perhaps it was because of Rias's immatureness after all Rias was still not a complete adult devil yet or perhaps one of the evil pieces were faulty. Either way there was no way for Rias to investigate after the Evil pieces were inserted. The only one capable of that would be Adjuka-sama.

Rias still shrugged her shoulders. Sure the reincarnation didn't go perfectly but Rias could feel the connection between the soul between her and her new servant so the goal or aim was still fulfilled.

Emiya Shirou was Rias Gremory's pawn.

While Rias was pondering, Shirou slowly rose to his feet. Looking Rias straight in her eyes he spoke with a firm but protective voice.

"My sword is yours Master, I will be the force that fulfills your goals. Through our contract you will my Master and I Servant of the [Sword] will be your Servant.."

Rias just nodded.

"Uh sure." She said in a clearly amazed manner. Usually when a high class devil like her reincarnates a human (in a normal situation) they either start cursing themselves and the devil for taking away their lives and the chance to enter heaven or grow an ego too big for their own good.

Shirou was taking this somehow way too seriously.

"Why don't we go to school Emiya-san." Rias suggested.

Shirou readily agreed.

Rias summoned her devil powers and summoned a magic circle. Beckoning Shirou into the circle Rias completed the transfer magic.

Shirou in a clearly hesitant manner entered the circle however Rias was could see that his muscles were tense and ready to bolt in a moment's notice.

"What's the matter?" Rias asked. "Is this the first time you ever transfered somewhere?"

Shirou just nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Rias giggled. Here was a big man who could face a fallen angel in battle nervous about transfer magic the thought brought a laugh that she quickly stifled. "Well if you're nervous jut close your eyes and count to 3 and we'll be in our destination." Rias told him.

Shirou looked at Rias with serious eyes.

"Then I wouldn't be able to protect you." He said in a strong manner.

"Eh?" Rias breathed her cheeks getting brighter.

Oddly the circle then just activated and the two were transfered away, however just moments before the two were transfered the circle glowed bright red giving everything a red hue which was normal for a devil from the Gremory line. Rias experienced this plenty of times but this time something caught her eye.

Shirou bathed in a red light looked awfully familiar.

0000000000

"Cheers." Rias exclaimed as she opened a bottle of fine carbonated cideer. "Usually we would celebrate with wine but because we are currently in school I thought it inappropriate to please just deal with this." She explained as the club president poured a glass for everyone.

"Fufufu. Not to worry Buchou none of us mind." Akeno exclaimed in a playful manner as she sipped the cider, a tall beautiful woman with luxurious black hair tied in a pony tail.

"Wine bad...Cider taste good." Koneko exclaimed as she took a sip from the cup holding it in both of her hands. She was currently a 1st year student and also known as the mascot of the club due to her very cute looks.

"I don't mind Buchou." Kiba said as he too sipped lightly from his cup. His name was Kiba Yuuto, a second year male student in academy and the only other boy in the club room.

Picking up his own glass Shirou took a sip. _'Not bad.' _He said as he swirled the drink in his mouth. The cider was a rather high quality type that Shirou had drank many times in his last lifetime as a magus accompanying Tohsaka. Emiya could hold his liquor and could confidently hold his own against the best drinkers but sadly and surprisingly Tohsaka could not drink a drop. Just the smell of potent liquor would be enough to make the fiery pig haired girl red. Another surprising fact was also the fact that Tohsaka did not become drunk raving mad once she was inebriated. One would normally expect a fiery girl like her to explode once she became drunk but somehow her tsundere brain rewired itself to become a strictly dere brain once alcohol entered her system. Although one would think this better of the two choices Shirou most certainly did not. Why? Because Tohsaka retains all her memories even in the time when she was drunk...

Shirou shuddered as he put down his cup.

"This is a little late and normally we would do this tommorrow in the morning but due to unforseen circumstances I decided to introduce our new club member a little bit early." Rias announced as she rose from her chair.

"Ara Ara no problem buchou." Akeno said in her own way.

"Don't worry about it Buchou." Kiba reassured very cooly.

"No problem." Koneko agreed in a short concise way, probably because she was busy stuffing her face with snacks that accompanied the drink.

"Anyway as the President of the Occult Research Club, I would like to introduce you to my newest servant and our comrade Emiya Shirou." Rias said as she nodded in my direction.

Inclining his eyes Shirou greeted the 3 not so unfamiliar faces. "Good night to you all. My name is Emiya Shirou class 3D. I'll be in your care." Shirou said with due respect.

"So you're our sempai neh Emiya-san." Kiba smiled as he walked up to Shirou with a bright face and an outstretched hand.

"In life I guess." Shirou agreed in a very sarcastic way as he shook hands with the smiling blonde.

"Fufu." Akeno laughed in the background as Koneko just nodded.

As soon as Kiba touched Shirou's palms with his own his face changed.

"Hmm what's wrong Kiba?" Rias asked as she immediately noticed the change in her servant.

"Oh Buchou." Kiba said as he frowned a little. "You said that Emiya-san is a pawn right?" Kiba asked for confirmation.

"Why yes." Rias immediately replied. "Please answer the question Kiba."

"Umm." Kiba turned to Shirou with a rather perplexed face. "Senpai I mean no disrespect, but are you really a pawn? The calluses in your hand show that you've used the sword for quite a while." Kiba questioned with a rather uncomfortable face.

"Ho this is?" Akeno giggled once more in the background.

Shirou smiled. "No offense taken Kiba." Shirou reassured with a slight smile. "I see you're not an amateur in the way of the sword either."

"Ah yes sir." Kiba confessed as he rubbed the palm of his hands behind his back.

Shirou reassured him with a calm pat in the back of his life. "Like I said don't worry about it." Shirou repeated, "and for your question well let's just say I've got a rather large amount of skills and the sword happens to be one of them."

"O...kay." Kiba just said a little put off.

"Thinking about it you were able to push back that fallen angel with your swordsmanship alone right?" Rias pondered aloud with her eyes affixed to Shirou.

"Well I wouldn't say swordsmanship alone per say." Shirou confessed as he laid his hands up.

"Ara ara were you using some other skill we're not aware of." Akeno asked her face not moving a millimeter.

"I confess I used a bit of magic just some reinforcement to strengthen myself." Shirou told everyone.

"Are you a magician from the order?" Rias asked a little concerned. Even though Mephistopheles-sama is a top ranking member of the order the magicians do not enjoy it when one of their own becomes drafted into another faction without their consent. If Shirou was one then Rias would have to deal with a whole can of worms she most certainly would not like even though the contract was mutual.

"Absolutely not." Shirou said. "I'm just a half rate magecraft user who picked up a little from my father from our family tradition and from a friend a little." Shirou reassured.

"Oh that's good." Rias sighed as she got again started relaxing in her chair.

"Ara ara not only are you a sacred gear user you are a swordsman along with some proficiency in magic. Shirou-kun how many other talents do you have?" Akeno teased with a rather dangerous glint in her eyes.

_'An S-' _Shirou shivered as he made sure to stay away from her for future reference. "Well I'm proficient with archery, from a young age I did a little engine and machinery maintenance , do a little house cleaning, and am rather proud of my culinary skills." For some reason Shirou heard Illya's voice in his head saying _'Onii-chan also has a huge *sword*!' _Shaking his head Shirou dispelled his thoughts.

Kiba whistled a little.

"Ara Ara quite skilled aren't you." Akeno commented as she teasingly licked here lips.

"What other skills might you be hiding?' Akeno teased as she brought a finger to her mouth

"A secret." Emiya just said back as he teased her back with a wry smile.

"Ho~." Akeno said as she took the comment as a challenge.

"Anyway." Rias said as she got up. "It's up to Shirou to decide what he wants to share." Rias declared as she walked up. "Shirou must have had quite a hard day meeting angels and devils and all so we should give him some time." Rias protected Shirou. "He can share information about himself at his own leisure."

"Ara I'm sorry buchou and Emiya-san." Akeno apologized as she bent down and bowed in a very polite way.

"Don't worry about it." Shirou shrugged off.

And so the night ended.

0000000000

It's been a few weeks since that day.

After all this time Shirou's everday life should have returned back to normal but sadly it has yet to return. The Occult Research Club was actually a rather well known club throughout the Kuou Academy as a gathering place for bishoujos and bishounens. Furthermore, the club is sponsored by a 'private organization.' It's members consisted of such beauties and even the prince Kiba that every year there are tons of application to join the club from both genders but none of them are admitted. The club only admits members who are hand picked from the president. One might say this is prejudice but since Rias's family was one of the founders and sponsors of the school there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Shirou a transfter student was immediately admitted into that fabulous club out of nowhere.

Like every high school the male population immediately turned on him...and were soundly beat into place with a stare.

By their words just being near Shirou when they had ill intent, they felt like they would be cut apart from his aura alone and even from a glance they could see the bulging muscles hidden under his uniform furthermore he was close to the student council president too,

For these reasons Shirou had no 'friends' in the school...

well besides Motohama and Matsuda

These two perhaps from their stupidity couldn't sense the danger Shirou's aura let out and kept on approaching him. Initially they were extremely jealous of Shirou and his popularity but soon enough they seemed to understand that envying him would do them no good and associating with Shirou might perhaps lead to their own love lives blooming.

Due to these two Shirou had...well many episodes that he had to deal with.

For example, the Kendo Club changing room incident.

Shirou was coming back from assissting the student council one day when he met the two idiots. Matsuda and Motohama immediately latched onto the clueless Shirou and dragged him to supposedly a very lethal adventure with amazing treasure that lay in waiting in the end.

Shirou just said, "Hah?" In a dumb way and followed them.

The two lead Shirou to a back building which Shirou was unaware of and started creeping into a hole in the fence with lecherous faces. Shirou still had no idea what was going on.

"Ho Mayumi-san from class C has improved her stats." Motohama said as he squirmed in a lusty manner.

"No way check out Iris-chan those breasts should be illegal." Matsuda said as he too changed into a lust filled demon.

Shirou still had no clue what was going on and like an idiot said in a loud voice. "Hey what's going on."

Of course Shirou's voice was instantly heard by all present including the girls.

"Oh crap." Motohama said as he scrammed.

"See you later Emiya." Motoharu said as he too quickly followed Matsudaa.

Shirou of course just stood there.

"HENTAI!" The girls inside screamed as they quickly dressed themselves and pounced on the clueless Emiya.

Shirou was quickly dragged into the club dojo surrounded by girls with angry or confused faces.

"No way isn't that Emiya-senpai." A girl whispered.

"I never thought he would peek into a girls changing room." Another whispered.

"I don't mind him looking at me." Another softly whispered to herself.

"Quiet girls." The club leader Ayano Tohka said as she slammed the shinai she had into the ground point first making her club members instantly quiet themselves.

The club instantly quieted.

Ayano Tohka was a 2nd year student with quite a large amount of authority amongst the club members. She had medium brown hair that was tied in a pony tail and a rather beautiful face along with average bust. She was the president of the Kendo club even though she was not a senior, this alone spoke volumes of her skill with the sword. Ayano was known as a harsh president that followed the law and her fury this time was directed at Shirou.

"Emiya Shirou!" She said clearly ignoring any senpai or san to show that she was representing the law. "You are charged with peeking into the girl's changing room. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Shirou still had no clue what was happening but he recognized that this girl was trying to pass judgement on him for some reason. "Can I have a lawyer?" Shirou asked.

"Denied." Ayano said as she readied her shinai at him. "I hereby pronounce you guilty and sentence you to a thrashing of your life time." Ayano screamed as she rushed at Shirou with a overhead chop that would have knocked Shirou out in one hit.

Of course Shirou could have strengthened his body and instantly avoided/endure such a weak attack but instincts took over as Shirou started pivoting his whole body with the sole of his left foot, building centrifugal force on his body Shirou instantly escaped the grips of the girls around him and grabbed ahold of a shinai that one unsuspecting girl behind him in mid turn and quickly he spun back to meet Ayano's swing.

Shinai clashed on shinai as the club president's attack was abruptly stopped.

The club members all stood in awe at what they just witnessed. Ayano president was raised in a traditional life style which valued sword skills above all, as a result Ayano was skilled enough to go to the national kendo competition, the only reason she was not victorious was because the other team members did not have the same level of skill. Just halting her swing required such skill that none in the club was capable.

Stunned Ayano couldn't react as Shirou's instincts took ahold of his body. Shirou's 'borrowed' shinai and Ayano's shinai were crossed against each other, but Shirou immediately shot forward with his shinai in his left hand. A shinai like most japanese swords consists of a blade handle and guard. Shirou right now pushed himself so his guard was onto Ayano's guard. A sword is approximately 1-2 meters long, if the opponent is closer than that distance that it becomes impossible to use the sword to attack even though the opponent is right in front of you, thus Ayano was taken off guard and even as a skilled swordswoman could do nothing but try to process what was happening in front of her. Usually such a situation would mean Shirou was incapicitated as well but that was not the case. Twirling the sword like a baton would in his nimble fingers Shirou changed the sword from blade first to blade down position. The handle of a shinai is slightly larger than a ruler and thus could easily be used in the small distance that seperates the two.

Snapping the handle on Ayano's wrist caused Ayano to drop her shinai as she immediately retreated leaving her shinai to fall. However, before her shinai fell to the floor Shirou immediately took ahold of it with his free right hand and swung it until the tip was pointed right above Ayano's throat.

Ayano couldn't move as she tried to process what just happened. Although it was such a complicated move the whole process took less than 20 seconds to execute which left Ayano feeling like a train just whipped passed her.

"Whaa...?" Ayano just questioned as she stood stunned by Shirou's sword. Ayano understood that what she just observed was not some style or some trickery. It was the real deal that all those who practice the sword aim for. Shirou-sempai just moved the way the sword said to and he did effortlessly and perfectly. Moving with the sword as if it was an extension of one's body.

"Keep a better grip of your sword." Shirou just said as he lowered the sword from Ayano's throat. "The sword should only leave the swordsman's hand once you sheathe or die never anytime else." Then he turned his sight towards the exit.

But before he left Shirou started spinning again this time rather than taking the shinai he threw them. The dojo was about the size of an average swimming pool the where Shirou and everyone was, was at one edge of the room while the barrel for the shinais were located at the other side.

Without a single bit of hesitation Shirou flung both sword towards the opposite side of the dojo and the two shinai flew like two rockets until the met the wall of the dojo and promptly slid into the barrel blade first miraculously almost like a magic trick.

The kendo members were stunned.

Shirou paid no attention and just walked out. He didn't even have to turn back to see that his aim was true.

That night most of the kendo members signed up ESFC (Emiya Senpai Fan Club) and the one who leads them to this day is Ayano Tohka who remembers that day as the most influential day in her life.

Motohama and Matsuda who fully expected Shirou to bear the their punishment in their place was shocked to find that all the kendo girls were suddenly very enthusiastic about Emiya Shirou and some even invited him into the girl's locker room to 'ahem' watch/tutor them. Taking this as permission to be allowed to peek the two idiots peeked and were soundly caught and beaten within an inch of their lives as they just lied there wondering how Emiya Shirou not only got away with peeking but was encouraged to peek more while they were thrashed so much.

0000000000

Shirou was patrolling.

It was not like Shirou was bored and had nothing to do.

Emiya Shirou was patrolling the city, but he had to admit that after coming back to a peaceful country like Japan Shirou had quite a lot of time in his hands. Japan afterall had a solid government unlike Afghanistan or Iran.

Wearing a red t-shirt and a black pair of jeans along with a pair of tennis shoes Shirou aimlessly walked around the city observing here and there for signs of trouble.

Just your everyday activities for an ally of justice wannabe.

Shirou was approaching the park when he saw something that was definately not normal.

A gang of teenagers with sly faces was leading what seemed like a young girl who had her hood down so Shirou could not determine her face.

"It's this way oujo-chan." One thug told her.

"Yup right this way you can totally trust us." Another goon whispered.

"Heheheh. A blonde bishoujo." The last one whispered with clearly a lecherous face that intended for things that are R rated and most certainly not appropriate.

The sad fate of this clueless bystander was saved though.

Walking up to the clueless girl and the band of thugs Shirou planned his attack. Shirou most certainly did not want to use violence against these idiots besides even if he did it would only result in scaring the girl.

Well that left only plan C.

"Trace on." Shirou said as he turned on his magic circuits.

One might ask why would Emiya Shirou someone worthy enough to have his name recorded in the Throne ever bother using his magical prowess against these half bits. Using his strength and experience alone these half wits would be sent crying to their mothers.

Everyone in the world has what would be called a prejudice in them no matter what, although it isn't racist or bad. Among these prejudices are what we describe as right or suited for a certain role. Shirou after living for a long time could understand these prejudices.

"This is the police what do you think you're doing to that girl." Shirou said in a voice that most certainly did not sound like something that came from a teenager.

Although one would never be able to hear his tone of voice, if by chance one heard this voice he would automatically think _'Oh crap a cop!' _The tone was gruff and rough that an image of a big man in a blue uniform flashing his police badge would pop up.

Now how did Shirou make such a voice come from his throat and tongue. This was a little trick Shirou discovered to keep weaklings and pickpocketers away from him, using light reinforcement on his vocal cords Shirou changed his voice to a much deeper tone and that was all it took.

"Shit!" One of them cursed as he started running after glancing back. Luckily there was a crowd of people behind him so he couldn't determine who said it, but his mind was already convinced that there was a cop after him. "Run!"

The other two didn't need to be told twice. They heard the voice that screamed 'law enforcement' and their buddy already 'confirmed' his prescense.

The goon of three with their tails tucked under their legs ran away leaving a very confused girl. "Umm was it something I did?" She asked them however the three were already too far to hear her.

Shirou calmly walked up to the girl in her and put his hand on top of her head to get her attention. A little surprised the girl turned to look at Shirou.

_'Cute.'_ Rang through Shirou's mind as he finally saw the girl's face, and indeed she was. With long golden hair hidden under her shawl that also hid her innocent green eyes and cute face. Her clothes also were the robe of a nun that shouted innocence.

_'Shit' _Shirou thought to himself as he banished unneeded thoughts. _'These aren't my thoughts.' _Turning to the confused girl Shirou measured her age to be about 1 year younger than his physical age. Sighing Shirou lectured her, "Your religion does promote trust and love, but you really shouldn't go around trusting everyone."

Taking his hand off of the girl's head Shirou was about to continue his way when he felt something on his hand.

"Hmm?" Shirou naturally let out as he turned back to see the girl holding his hand in both of hers with rather excited eyes.

"Are you a believer of God?" She asked with a happy smile on her face.

"Huh? Umm..." Shirou just groaned because he had no idea how to answer.

"Ah~." She said with a happy face. "It must be the will of god that I got to meet another believer. Ah~! Thank you for your guidance my lord."

"Hah?" How was she convinced that Shirou was a Christian by just that?

Sighing Shirou just shook his head and ignored it. "Hi my name is Shirou, Emiya Shirou. Can I help you?" Shirou offered like a good citizen.

"Ah!" The girl thought aloud with surprise and alarm. "I'm sorry but do you happen know where the old church is?"

"Oh you just wanted directions huh?" Shirou said as he shrugged his shoulders. "You said the old church righ? " Shirou confirmed as he brought his hand to his mouth as his mind brought forth the city's map. "It's actually pretty close follow me I'll show to the way." Shirou offered as he extended his right hand.

Taking Shirou's right hand with hers the girl smiled. "Thank you very much Emiya-san, my name is Asia Argento please to meet you." Inclining her head just a little Asia showed her respect and thanks.

"Don't mention it. Helping you does me good too." Shirou said with a wistful smile as he felt joy from helping someone. This feeling that Shirou was feeling was perhaps the only way Shirou could truly experience joy.

Suddenly falling silent Asia blushed as she saw Shirou's smile, thinking about it this was the first time she saw him smile thinking about it she was holding the hand of a man for the first time.

Walking hand in hand Shirou walked to the old church. Kuou city had 2 cities, one a new one that was set up 2 years ago and an old one that was abandoned in favor of the new one.

Although most of the followers and believers attend the new church there are some that still attend the old one from time to time and so the old building escaped its fate of demolishment.

Suddenly in the middle of his walk Shirou felt resistance.

"Huh?" Turning around Shirou found Asia staring at what seemed like Baskin Robbins shop with open mouth amazement.

"Uh Asia?" Shirou called out to get her attention.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just day dreaming about something." Asia said as she lightly tapped her head to show that she wasn't thinking right. "Let's go Emiya-san." Asia ushered, however Shirou's sharp eyes saw that Asia was stealing glances of the ice cream shop whenever she thought Shirou wasn't looking.

Shirou could litteraly see the the drool hanging from her mouth and with reluctance was following Shirou to the old church.

Shirou suddenly halted in his path and Asia who was still staring at the ice cream shop bumped into Shirou.

"I'm sorry." Asia frantically apologized with a tearful look.

Shirou gently reassured her. "Don't worry it was my fault." Shirou gently said. "I just thought that the day is hot and it's about time for a break." Shirou calmly walked up to the ice cream shop, can I have two ice cream cones one coffee flavor and the other...strawberry flavor please."

"Thank you for your purchase." The receptionist said as she handed the ice cream cones to Shirou.

"Your welcome." Shirou answered back as he strode back to Asia. "Here Asia-san." Shirou offered the nun the strawberry ice cream cone.

"HEH!" Asia shouted because he was surprised. "Are you sure I can have this?"

Shirou decided to tease her a little. "Oh you don't want it I'll have it." Shirou said as he slowly started moving the cone away.

"NO!" Asia screamed as she pounced on the ice cream as she quickly took a bite to claim it as hers.

Asia's eyes widened with pure amazement as a never before experienced or imagined taste exploded in her mouth and tongue.

"It's so good!" Asia screamed as stars started exploding in the background. Lost in the taste of ice cream Asia quickly started eating the ice cream with small nips and bites. "Ow!" Asia let out as she suddenly held her head in pain.

"You shouldn't eat so fast." Shirou laughed as he took a leisure taste of his own ice cream. "You'll get brain freeze."

"Ah yes" Asia said as she nodded and started timing how she eats. Like a small animal Asia started taking moderate bites of her ice cream.

"Is it good?" Shirou asked with a small smile.

Immediately Asia answered with a bright smile. "Yes it's so good!" Suddenly Asia put on a troubled face as she put down the ice cream.

Shirou immediately noticed and asked. "What's wrong?"

With a troubled face Asia said in a very small voice. "Umm I don't have any money on me."

"Don't worry about it." Shirou reassured her.

"B-but I can't do nothing after all you did for me." Asia uttered out loud with worry written in her face.

"Hmm?" Shirou thought. "How about this." Shirou spoke as he gave his own proposition. "You'll do me a favor later Asia. Let's call us fair then or do you want me to take away the ice cream."

Asia immediately answered. "Okay!" With a happy smile.

Before we continue the dialogue one must understand that Shirou and Asia were in a small park and the two were comfortably sitting on a bench. Coincedentally right after Shirou made his deal with Asia, a small boy who was running on the pavement with his friends fell and scraped his knee on the black top, the injury was not even bad but as all little kids do just the sight of their own blood made the boy start crying his eyes out.

"Uaaaaa mommy!" The kid cried.

"Oh no!" Shirou heard Asia mutter as she quicly got to her feet and rushed to the little kid. With soft words Asia started reassuring the small child until the small child stopped crying.

Asia smiled at the little boy and told him."Boys shouldn't cry over something like this." And slowly Asia put her hands on the boys scraped knee and closed her eyes.

Shirou did not miss it. Suddenly a pair of silver rings appeared on Asia's finger as a soft green hue extended from her hands. It took only a few seconds and by that time Asia removed her hands from the boy's knee to show that the small injury was gone as if it never happened.

_'Hoh...' _Shirou thought to himself immediately recognizing what happened. The magus within Shirou's mind started trying to rationalize the miracle. _'By using her latent prana she might have accelerated the recovery rate of the cells within the boy's body to heal and mend the wound...but that would just age the rest of the cells. Perhaps that sacred gear works by overwriting the nervous system with prana inputed into the boy's od through the internal this time open wound means that makes the body take precedense of regenerating lost cells."_

Waving good bye to the boy who promised he won't cry again Asia returned to Shirou's side a little brighter than before.

"That's an interesting talent there." Shirou complimented Asia as she sat down.

"Oh this." Asia said as she materialized the rings once more. "It's a power that God gave me." Asia said as she held the rings close to her heart, however Shirou did not miss the instant flash of sadness that raced across her face.

Knowing when he had to keep his mouth shut Shirou and Asia finished their cones in silence. Once the two were done Shirou finished guiding Asia to the old church.

"Thank you very much for guiding me today; I had a lot of fun." Asia said with a bright smile in front of the old church's doors

"Don't mention it I had a lot of fun too." Shirou told her as he lightly smiled back. _'So this is the feeling I get when I near a church_.' Shirou thought to himself as his nerves were jumping around here and there telling him to get away from here. Well Shirou having gone to many battlefields experienced this feeling a lot and knew how to suppress it.

"Umm I have to go now." Asia said a little meekly.

Shirou nodded as he waved his hand. "It was nice meeting you Asia give me a call when you need any help." Shirou said, they had already exchanged contact information.

"Ah yes good-bye." Asia uttered with a sad face.

"I'll see you later in town." Shirou told her.

And so the two parted ways, Asia of course had no idea that their meeting would come very quickly, Shirou however knew from the repugnant smell coming from the church that he would meet Asia sooner or later. The only question was would she be something he was protecting or would they meet with him pointing a sword at her heart.

0000000000

Shirou honestly hated his lack of talent in the field of magic/thaumaturgy well in everything besides swords and direct combat Shirou sucked.

Sigh. _'Using instant teleportation to go from one spot to another would would be extremely effective.' _How many more lives would Shirou be able to save if Shirou had such a skill.

"Of course life would never be that easy." Shirou said aloud to himself as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop at a speed humans could never manage...nor would normal people ever be able to see. Shirou qualified for most classes and among them the class of Assassin is included. If people saw Shirou right now all they would have seen was a shadow skidding from house to house at an amazing speed.

Low class devils and middle class devils are expected to make contracts with humans to fulfill their wishes in return for a price. Of course that includes reincarnated devils like Shirou.

Shirou is currently in the middle of his devil job, usually one would use a devil teleportation circle to jump right to the contractor's place to fulfill their wish but Shirou due to his lack of skill with any thaumaturgy branches had no choice but to go there directly, of course with Shirou's physical stats such a distance is a walk in the park that took about 5 minutes or less.

Shirou for some reason keep on getting weird customers though.

Shirou in the midst of his high speed stealth transportation made the legendary **Excalibur Face **(see Soul Eater for reference) as he remembered Mika-tan. The sheer aura that that...creature exuded was on par with a heroic servant and his or is it her mass was equivalent to Heracles

It's been a month since Shirou started this odd job of sorts

Well it sure beats killing in the battlefield.

Arriving in at the address Shirou landed in front of the door with a crouch, not making a single sound as his feet touched the ground.

Looking at his new wrist watch Shirou counted off the time and how long it took him to arrive.

'_Hmm 2 min 15 sec' _ Shirou said as he calculated how long it took him to arrive. Not his best time but accounting to the fact that Shirou was not using prana to boost his physical abilities Shirou grudgingly acknowledged his time.

Ringing the door bell Shirou waited for his customer. The customer that called him today was actually new and thus to form a successful contract Shirou wanted to make a good first impression.

Shirou waited.

and he waited.

and waited.

After 5 minutes of no action Shirou decided try the door and surprisingly found it open.

"Excuse me did you call a devil?" Shirou called as he started opening it...but stopped.

Immediately Shirou's body prepared itself for battle as every one of Shirou's senses sharpened themselves to a deadly refined point.

Cocking back the mental safety of gun in Shirou's mind Shirou prepared his circuits and entered with narrow eyes as he prepared himself for whatever it was that awaited him in this house.

Now why had Shirou entered battle mode.

The reason for this was the smell.

The smell of blood.

Sometimes mistaken summoners use animal blood to summon devils but the smell that Shirou smelled right now was not animal blood.

The smell of human blood and lots of it.

Shirou would never forget this smell. His time in the battle field taught him that every one of his senses was important and meant life and death. Shirou especially excelled in distinguishing smells.

And this was one of the smells Shirou sensed the most and perhaps hated the most.

Without making even the smallest sounds Shirou followed the iron tangy smell and arrived at the living room where the smell originated from.

A massacre.

The north wall was painted in blood.

The figure of a young woman was nailed into the wall. A heretic circle of blood was painted around her.

Shirou narrowed his eyes as he took in the bloody picture with a calm mind made of steel. The victim had her arms and legs cut off from her and Shirou also noticed the missing limbs spread all over. Furthermore, even though the blood covered everything Shirou could read the small hints that showed that the girl was most likey raped before she died.

However, even in this horrible gruelsome scene before him what angered Shirou the most was that there were no critical wounds in the girl. Thus no vital area was cut. As a result, the victim died of blood loss in perhaps the most painful method. The victim did not die a quick clean death.

Shirou knew before it landed.

"Trace on." Shirou muttered with clear anger in his voice as Kanshou and Bakuya jumped into his hands. The blades too seemed eager to kill whomever did this.

Without moving from his spot at all Shirou took Kanshou and repelled a flurry of blows. Using only his left hand and left eye Shirou traced each and every movement that his murderous and cowardly opponent used and blocked them.

The murderer quickly jumped back to make some distance between them as he cackled and laughed in a distgusting manner.

"Hello there shitty devil sir how do you do? Oh me I'm Freed Sellzan and I'm having a bright bloody good day after all not only do I get to kill this devil worshipper but I also get to kill a devil as well! Ah I'm so blessed!" The man said as he made exaggerated movements.

Dressed in a priests clothing stood a man of mid-height and an impressive build under those clothes. There seemed to be a sword of light in his right hand that glowed as he swung it left and right like a toy rather than a weapon. Lastly, to describe to face of this man was like describing the face of a delirous pyschopath. With gray unkept hair on his head and red eyes the man looked hysterical as his features never stayed the same for 2 seconds. They kept on changing to show more and more crazed features.

"A heretic priest huh?" Shirou said to himself as he took in every detail he could about this distgusting man.

From the flurry of blows before many embers were released into the room and some having fallen on clothing started creating small fires in the room.

Shirou didn't move one bit from his spot as he stared at his enemy with disdain and anger. His white/red bangs covered his right eye but his left eye of gray steel stared straight at the heretic priest.

Kanshou and Bakuya shined with red glint in the small fires.

Freed leapt forth towards Shirou with his sword drawn as he cackled away.

Shirou didn't budge. Instead he traced each and every movement of the sword ready to counter each and every blow.

Freed attacked like a mad man. There was no style nor pattern in his swordsmanship just madness and instinct. Against normal people it would have been effective but for Shirou it was a piece of cake.

Without even needing Bakuya Shirou countered and blocked every single blow with the minimal movements.

The flurry of blows went on for 5 minutes.

Freed feinted towards the left and suddenly changed direction to the right. Shirou of course read it. Using the momentum of Freed's attack Shirou rotated 360 degrees and counterattacked for the first time.

"Shit!" Freed cursed as Shirou's counter attack cut into Freed's shoulder.

Freed leapt back to create distance between the two. Examining his wound Freed found the cut to be shallower than he thought. It bled a lot but it was nowhere near lethal or incapicitating.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit…!" The crazed priest continued to curse as he swung the sword around. "How dare a shitty fucking devil harm me the Great Freed Sellzan-sama!" Freed screamed as he continued to behave like a psychopath.

Shirou just watched and assessed his opponent with a calm eye. This Freed Sellzan was obviously not a normal human both mentally and physically. He was tampered with. His physical limits were extended but maybe as a cost or a side effect his mind too was warped.

Either way he was a danger that had to be eliminated, luckily he was nowhere near Shirou's current level.

The people like Freed were the type that Shirou hated the most. The type that thinks they are above everyone else because of a little bit of power they were granted and treats anyone else like cattle.

The type that wouldn't hesitate to kill thousands for personal gain.

Freed with lighning speed drew a gun from his back.

"Die fucking devil!" Freed shot off multiple rounds at Shirou.

For the first time Shirou moved. Without even moving any part of his body from waist up Shirou quickly closed the distance using slides and foot techniques.

In a flash Shirou was in front of Freed. Kanshou shined brightly high in the air aimed at Freed's jugular.

Clang.

Desperately Freed brought up his light sword and gun to block Kanshou.

The usual Freed would have started cussing at Shirou as their respective weapons pushed against each other but even the dirty mouth of Freed could not utter a word.

Shirou bangs covered his right eye but the left eye was clearly visible to Freed for the first time. The steel eyes filled with only the intent to cut Freed to pieces.

Freed somewhere in his mind considered himself to be the hunter and everyone else the prey for him to kill. He believed that he with God's blessing had the right to murder every one of these diseases.

However, for the first time Freed felt as if he was the one being hunted.

For the first time Freed felt fear within his heart...and he was utterly pissed about it.

"Curse you shitty devil!" Freed screamed as he pushed and instead was being pushed back. Freed was pushing with his light sword and gun thus he was using both hand and as a result his entire body to push Shirou, but Shirou was only using his left arm to push. Yet Freed was being the one being pushed back.

If this was a true battle Freed knew he would have been killed with the white sword in the devil's right hand but he wasn't. That meant to Shirou this wasn't even a battle.

It pissed off Freed. It pissed him off so much. Freed considered himself the best but here was this no name shitty devil who treated Freed like nothing more than prey to be hunted and killed...and Freed can't deny this fact.

Shooting off rounds of the light bullets from the gun Freed started retreating.

Freed was not crazy enough to fight a losing battle.

However, even in crazed mind of the rogue priest Freed understood that at this rate he would never be able to escape from the devil's sword.

And then it happened.

"Freed-sempai." A puzzled voice said as the owner of the voice showed itself from the corner of the living room.

There stood Asia with absolute confusion written across her face.

Shirou halted as he recognized Asia immediately.

Freed did not miss Shirou's reaction nor his chance.

"Don't fucking move!" Freed screamed as he pulled Asia close and put the light sword at innocent nun's throat.

"Eh?" Asia wimpered as she saw the danger she was in suddenly but unable to process it.

Shirou didn't move.

"Drop your swords!" Freed screamed as be brought the sword closer to the blond nun's delicate throat.'_What a stroke of luck._' Freed thought to himself as he saw Shirou drop the swords that instantly dispersed away. _'These two fuckers know each other.'_

"Shirou-san." Asia said as she confirmed Freed's hypothesis. However, Asia was confused why was the kind Shirou-san here with such a scary face.

And then Asia saw what was behind Shirou.

The young innocent mind of the the nun could only wretch as the grotesque reality was shown. Moving her hand to her hand Asia started crying as her stomach started rebelling.

In the middle of mental pain, the young girl saw both eyes of Emiya Shirou. Shirou's left eye showed pure anger to Freed Sellzan and the right eye was crying from the loss of human life.

Asia knew those tears were true.

"Freed-sempai! Did you kill that person!" Asia shouted in shock as her mind started recovering itself.

"Hah!" Freed just uttered. "All devils are pieces of shit that should be murdered. And the idiots who summoned them too should be massacred!"

"H-how could you…" Asia cried.

"Devil have to die!" Freed shouted as he pointed the gun towards Shirou. "Like this one."

Shirou didn't move. Shirou planned to kill Freed and Asia, if Asia was an accomplice but it seemed Asia had no idea of this incident. This fact reassured Shirou, he didn't have to kill Asia.

However, this fact also put Shirou in a rather bind. Freed had Asia as a hostage and a gun was pointed at Shirou's head.

What to do…

"Die fucking devil!" Freed shouted as he started pulling on the trigger.

Several things happened then.

Asia screamed.

Lightning fell from the heaven straight at Freed and only Freed.

And an unheard voice muttered. "I am the bones of my sword."

Freed senses went off and quickly he abandoned Asia as he dove to the side the lightning grazing his clothes.

No one noticed the fired bullet hit Shirou's shoulder and promptly bounced off as if it hit metal leaving only a bloody mark.

"Are you fine Emiya-sempai." A voice said next to Shirou.

Shirou glanced back to see Kiba next to him.

"I'm fine." Shirou reassured as he hid the small wound from the concerned knight.

"Ara ara ara. Someone is in need of punishment." Said a voice as from the open ceiling came Akeno with her devil wings unfurled. Her fingers sparked with electricity.

"Ei." Someone said from the left as the west wall exploded to show Koneko and following her rook was finally the King who made a dynamic entrance.

"Nice to meet you rogue priest-san my name is Rias Gremory, the master of this land and I believe you tried to land a hand on one of my cute servants." Rias spoke to Freed as the crimson haired devil crossed her arms to accentuate her breasts.

"Ho!" Freed said as he openly stared at the big breasts that Rias and Akeno sported. "I think I'm going to enjoy cutting you up later." He said as he licked the blade of his sword.

Koneko took a stance.

Kiba pointed his sword at Freed.

Akeno just crossed her arms and went, "Ara ara."

Rias flared her aura.

Shirou just stared.

Clicking his tongue Freed reasssed his situation. "Dealing with all these shitty devils is too troublesome." Jumping through the hole Akeno made Freed made his retreat. "I'll kill you later shitty devils so make sure your necks are clean for that day!"

Rias didn't bother giving out the chase order, inside she didn't wish for a confrontation between devils and fallen angels and so just let the rogue priest run.

More importantly Rias turned to Shirou and asked. "Emiya-kun are you alright?"

Shirou looked at Rias straight in the eye and just nodded with a slight smile.

Something in Rias just clicked at that moment and she felt nostalgia as she looked at her new servant. There was something about the way he looked at her. Also, the background of fire seemed for some reason to suit Shirou.

Rias shook her head and abandoned all the unnecessary thoughts.

'_It must be the stress.'_ Rias convinced herself as she prepared to go back to the OCR clubroom.

0000000000

"Umm why is Asia tied down." Shirou asked. To wash the soot and sweat Shirou visited the men's wash room after they all returned to the clubroom but when he returned what he saw very much disturbed him.

"Ara ara." Akeno spoke as she blushed and giggled. "Isn't it obvious that one should tie down prisoners."

Shirou quickly retorted. "I understand that but I don't understand why she has to be tied down with tortoise style bondage."

Akeno giggled and just said. "Emiya-kun you must be unfamiliar because you went overseas for a while but this is the Japanese traditional way to imprison female prisoners."

"Oi oi."

"I see." Asia whispered impressed. "The Japanese sure do have an intricate knot tying skills."

"Don't believe her!" Shirou shouted as he pulled his hair.

Shirou sighed to himself as he rubbed his head to ward the migraine that was approaching. Although the club members were opposed to bringing a member of the church amongst their midst they had no choice but to kidnap the nun or leave the nun to die in the burning building.

Asia put up a resistance.

…

Well she tried her best to resist but sadly after Shirou just picked her up like a sack of potato after enduring attacks that were on the level of cat licks Asia made no further attempt to resist as she held on for dear life in order to not fall off and meet her doom on hard black pavement.

"So what do we do now." Shirou asked the club members. He was new to this devil stuff so in such a case Shirou had no idea what to do.

Koneko who was busy stuffing her face with karaage looked up and just whispered. "Eat her~."

Kiba giggled a little at the joke.

Asia completely took the joke as a real threat and started shaking in her seat with fear as she put up a brave front. "If...y-you...e-e-eat me...you'll...ll definately...get divine punish..ment. Also...I don't...think I'llllll….taste very...goood."

Koneko took a rather savage bite from her karaage.

Asia fainted.

Rias sighed as she wondered what to do.

"I have a suggestion." Shirou said as he took everyone's attention.

0000000000

Asia woke up on a soft bed.

Stretching the young girl enjoyed the feel of her joints popping back in place.

"Hmm time to get up." The blonde girl said as she got up and put on the slippers that were placed on the floor.

Opening the sliding door Asia found a corridor and followed the pathway until she found a rather large and decorated room.

"Oh you're awake." Shirou said as he flipped an omellete. "Breakfast will be prepared soon so just wait a while."

Asia just nodded and walked up to the large table that was big enough for 10 people.

"Is there any preference to what you want for breakfast?" Shirou asked as he poured for Asia some milk and laid a plate in front of her.

"No I'm fine with anything thank you Emiya-san."

Asia blinked.

Jumping up Asia just stared at Shirou like he saw a ghost.

"Emiya-san what are you doing here!?" Asia screamed.

"Hmm is it wrong for me to be at my own house." Shirou asked as he approached Asia.

"Huh?" Asia quickly took a survery of her surroundings. Having arrived at the country just yesterday Asia was still rather not familiar to her surroundings so she could not recognize that she was at the church dormitories. Asia looked at the surroundings with shock as she took in the natural paper doors and the wooden floor the tatami floor carpeting.

Quickly Asia changed her point of view to Emiya Shirou that was approaching.

The morning Emiya-san was actually quite different from the normal Asia-san. Perhaps it was because it was right after sleeping but the young man's hair was down giving him bangs which made him look younger and completely different so Asia couldn't notice the difference.

Furthermore, his attire was very different. Asia had only read about them but Shirou was dressed in a yukata. The traditional Japanese wear which suited him quite well...although the apron with a tiger armed with a shinai and a lion armed with a golden sword fighting in the background didn't suit him well.

Well she couldn't judge him.

Pulling up a chair across from Asia Shirou prepared his own breakfast.

"You don't have to worry so much we're not going to eat you." Shirou said as he took a bite from his own omellete.

Asia immediately remembered all that happened yesterday.

From birth Asia heard scary stories about devils and how they eat young maidens and children like her.

She looked up at Shirou and muttered. "Really?"

Shirou nodded with a relaxed smile. Asia didn't know why but she felt he could trust him.

Getting back on her seat Asia stared at the omelette suspiciously. It's not as if she didn't trust Emiya-san but well eating food in enemy territory and that too food that a devil prepared didn't go well for her.

Shirou didn't even bother looking up at her. He went through his hundreds of times in his own world. "If I wanted to kill you I would have killed you in your sleep. Also, just as a future reference I never taint my kitchen or dishes with such atrocities."

Asia shivered a little as murderous intent rolled off of Shirou when he said that but even an amateur like her knew that it wasn't pointed at her but at the sheer thought that Shirou would taint his own cooking.

Asia sat down at the table and took a hesitant bite.

Asia's world exploded.

For a moment she honestly considered that Shirou had poisoned her food but poison didn't make her want more. Asia was an avid cook herself but she was humbled to amazement at the taste that one bite of this seemingly innocent omelette had.

Honestly Asia had no idea how or when but by the time she looked down at her plate the omelette was gone.

"You must have been hungry." Shirou laughed a little as he served her seconds.

Asia blushed as her brain finally understood that she had finished the dish in a distgusting uncivilized manner.

Of course at this moment Asia's stomach betrayed her as it let out a rather loud sound making her sink even more under her seat.

Thinking about it she hadn't had anything to eat but a bread roll in church before the incident happened.

This time although it was hard Asia paced herself as she finished her 2nd helping in a civilized manner.

"So what are you going to do to me." Asia questioned trying to look threatening.

Shirou looked up and saw Asia making a rather cute expression. "Nothing." Shirou replied back completely undisturbed. "I'm just going to return you to the Church in exchange for a written consent to not harm our customers."

"That's it?" Asia said her voice rising.

Shirou nodded. "The meeting takes place in an animal zoo park at 2:30 until then you're free to do whatever you want."

Asia just nodded and in silence the two finished breakfast.

0000000000

Shirou sighed.

'_Why did the place have to be a zoo.'_ Shirou thought to himself as he looked around.

All the animals in the place were either bowing/showing their respect for him or clearly afraid as they shivered in the corners of their cages. The animal keepers were trying to trying to calm the animals but they were clearly afraid.

"Look look over there Emiya-san." Asia pointed out as she gaped with wonder at each and every animal like a small child. The young nun's head was a blur as it kept on moving left and right, up and bottom to catch sight of each and every animal.

For some reason the animals seem to be able to ignore Shirou's natural heroic aura around Asia calm aura.

Shirou sighed. "You know technically you're supposed to be a kidnapped person."

Asia was too engrossed with the elephants to pay any heed to Shirou's words.

Together like siblings the two walked hand in hand until they reached their destination.

Currently the two had arrived at a large platform where customers could rest and purchase refreshments.

"Let's sit down there." Shirou suggested as he pointed at some benches at the back.

Asia nodded obediently and followed suit.

It was 2:00 and almost time for the signing to begin.

Quietly the two sat down without a word for a period of 5 minutes until Asia finally started a conversation.

"Umm Emiya-san." Asis hesitantly asked, "this might be a rather rude question but can I ask you a personal question."

Shirou made eye contact with the nun and nodded.

"Umm. You don't seem to be a bad person or someone that would sell their soul to the devil so why did you become a devil?" Asia questioned moving her eyes back and forth. "That is you don't have to answer I just…"

Shirou didn't hesitate on answering with far off eyes that looked not at the present but at the past and future Shirou spoke. "When I was a young innocent idiot I was involved in a rather dangerous magic ritual that had a high mortaltiy rate." Shirou looked down at his right hand or rather the back of his right hand almost as if something should have been there. "I like an idiot entered the ritual in order to fulfill selfish wish of mine without even knowing the first thing about the ritual."

Shirou looked up at the sky. "I should have died that day but I was saved. Someone saved me and lead me through the ritual until somehow I became the victor and the two of us had to part."

Asia didn't say a word as she took in Shirou's emotions and words.

"It just so happens that the way my Master /King met me was almost identical to the way I met my guardian and so to respect her I became a devil."

Asia planned to be silent but at this she could no longer be silent. "Her?" She voiced.

Shirou nodded. "The one that saved me, guided me, taught me, and served me was none other than a girl." Suddenly Shirou looked down with careful scrutiny at Asia so much so that she felt rather uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Yes?" Asia asked as she blushed like a maiden.

"Sorry." Shirou apologized as he noticed his stare was making her uncomfortable. "It just so happens that my guardian was about your physical age and had blonde hair."

"R-really?" Asia asked.

Shirou nodded.

"Was she strong?"

"The strongest."

Again a period of silence followed.

This time Shirou started the conversation. "I apologize before hand but I did a little research about you. Asia a short while ago you were praised as a Holy Priestess but for some reason the Church abandoned you which lead to your current predicament. What happened to you?"

Asia sunk low in her seat and nodded. "Yes you're right Emiya-san I was called a Holy Priestess because of this power." As she spoke a pair of rings appeared that gave off a green hue. "However, one day I met a devil who was badly injured." Asia gripped her skirt tightly in her hands. "I couldn't let him die." Tears started welling in the nun's eyes. "In the end it was my fault that everyone hates me ." Asia cried. "My mother, the orphanage, the Church."

Shirou gave Asia a few minutes to calm herself.

"Don't make me laugh." Shirou said his voice gruff with no compassion whatsoever. "True there might be some fault to you but you only did something that any respectable human would have done and have no reason to be ashamed."

"B-but I disobeyed God I betrayed the Church."

"Where in God's commands does it say 'You must not heal a devil' furthermore what relationship do you have with the Church, those religion otakus just conveniently took you one day and labeled you as a Holy Priestess and once they were done with you they threw you away."

"B-but." Asia had no word to argue back.

Shirou grabbed Asia arms in his big hands and spoke right in front of her face "You have no reason to be responsible or protect them Asia they are not your friends or family. Be yourself do what you want to do not what everyone makes you want to do."

Although the two did not know it but the place they were sitting in was actually a rather famous dating site where new couples are formed. They also did not know that a random student of Kuou Academy was enjoying the zoo that day until he saw this scene and mistaked it for something that any person would think it to be. Taking out his phone he snapped photos of this scene and ran away before anyone found him.

Asia calmed herself and sat in silence and finally she started speaking. "Emiya-san I have a request."

"Go ahead."

Asia took a big breath and said aloud. "I don't think this will be permitted by the Church nor by God but I'll ask anyway." Asia looked at Shirou and smiled. "Shirou would be be my friend?"

Shirou smiled and said. "Of course."

Asia started blushing like a girl in love. "I-I made my first friend I-I'm so happy."

"Congratualtions," Shirou said.

"Yes!" Asia smiled a bright smile that came from deep within.

Shirou took out his smart phone. "Asia I don't know if you know this but it's a tradition in Japan to log in their friend's contact number. Do you have a phone?"

Asia nodded as she took out her phone which was a old style flip phone. "Yes! The Church provided me with one for communication once I joined."

"I see." With that Shirou helped Asia put in his number in Asia's phone since she was not adept at using technology.

Once the work was done Asia was dancing in her seat as she looked at her phone monitor or more precisely her Address book with one saved number under the name "Emiya Shirou-1st friend."

Shirou smiled at the innocent display. From the corner of his eye Shirou spotted a ice cream vendor and waving the person close Shirou paid for 2 strawberry cones and handed one to Asia.

The ever shy and bashful Asia said. "Shirou-san I-I can't accet this."

Shirou merely said back. "Don't worry about it. It's just what friends do."

Asia nodded and took the cone graciously and started nibbling on the soft ice cream like a kitten.

While the two were eating Asia asked. "Umm Shirou-san why did you participate in the dangerous ritual, you said you had your own reason?"

Shirou however didn't answer.

Shirou sighed as he got up. "Sorry I don't think I'll be able to answer that question." He said as a person in a gray cloak approached him with a signed document.

Shirou narrowed his eyes and the smile vanished.

Shirou took the document and urged Asia to stand.

Asia hesitantly stood up and with one wistful glance back at Shirou started walking away.

Shirou stared at Asia's back. "It's enough with only one idiot like that Asia." Shirou whispered.

The last thing Shirou saw was the priest in gray robe knocking the cone from Asia's hand before they vanished from view.

0000000000

Shirou and the club members gathered in the room after Shirou successfully completed his mission.

The document with the names of the fallen angels responsible for this area was signed and because the contract was magical the participants of the document would be forced to obey.

It wasn't on the level of a geass scroll and could be destroyed or broken but it was better than nothing.

"Well looks like cases like yesterday won't repeat themselves so easily now." Rias said as she stretched and filed the binding document into a file cabinet. Then she turned to me and said. "Good work Emiya-kun."

Shirou just shook his head and refused the compliment replying with, "It was hardly work Master."

Akeno with her signature giggle said. "Ara Ara. It takes a lot of courage to go out and meet enemy forces especially mid class fallen angels and rogue priests Emiya-kun. The weak hearted devils would definately refuse or run away."

Shirou shrugged.

However, all this time Shirou's mind was not focused on his fellow devil but at the lonely smile of one nun. _'I wonder if she returned safely.' _Shirou thought to himself.

"Well to celebrate a job well done how about a party." Rias suggested as she leaned on her desk in a suggestive way. Her breasts almost seemed too big for the shirt and Shirou could see some tension on the buttons

"I second that." Koneko quietely whispered in the background.

"I agree as well." Kiba smiled.

"Okay!" Rias said a little pumped as she stood up. "Akeno could you bring the cake and tea set in."

"Hai hai buchou." Akeno giggled as she left the room and in a few seconds came back rolling a cart with a large cake and a western tea set.

Koneko calmly put down her yokan and started silently drooling as she tried to swallow the saliva that seemed to overflow in her mouth.

Kiba smiled as he started passing around the cups and tableware.

Shirou couldn't help but think that rather than a gathering of devils who are viewed by most of the world as infernal beings who target the human souls and opposition of God, these group of devils seemed more like an innocent group of kids who wanted to have fun.

"I've joined a rather troublesome group." Shirou sighed to himself as he took a sip of tea.

Shirou was about to join the group when suddenly his phone rang.

Shirou frowned. There weren't many people who knew Shirou's contact number. Taking out the mobile device Shirou saw that it was a number and name he actually knew.

Swiping the touch screen Shirou put the phone to his ear.

"Emiya-san...help."

That was all that was heard before the phone disconnected.

It was enough.

000000000

"Shirou think this through this could be a trap or a plot." Rias said as she folded her arms in her desk.

Currently the party was halted because of a rather troubling event.

"I apologize Master but I must go with or without your consent." Shirou just said as he started walking towards the exit.

A sword suddenly appeared that blocked Shirou's path.

Shirou narrowed his eyes as he moved only those round orbs.

"I'll say it only one time Kiba open a path."

Kiba who was holding a black normal steel sword in Shirou's path refused as he held the sword even tighter.

"Shirou!" Rias said as her voice rose. "We devils have an armistice with the fallen angels and thus we should leave them to their own machination."

Koneko walked up to the door and took a stance to stop anyone from exiting.

Akeno calmly laid a hand on Shirou's shoulder however Shirou could feel the ill intent rolling off of her presence.

"Shirou we'll stop you even if we have to do this by force." Rias declared as she stood up to be more menacing.

Shirou took one glance back.

Rias shuddered as she stared into those grey orbs. The pupils that were filled with kindness just before felt as if they became swords that were about cut her apart.

Looking up Shirou sighed as he stared at the exit and took a step forward.

Shirou took ahold of the black sword in front of him with his left hand and squeezed blood started flowing.

Kiba's fierce face melted away as he saw the blood that his sword was causing.

"Sempai let go!" Kiba uttered as his hand that held the sword started shaking.

"Kiba a little word of advice never weaken your concentration or aura on your sword." With that Shirou broke the sword in Kiba's hand like glass his left hand bleeding.

The battle between swordsman is not limitted to only a physical bout between swords. It is a battle of souls and wills between two swordsmans.

Although Shirou was unarmed and no swords crossed path this one conflict was without a doubt a duel between two swordsmans.

Kiba dropped to his knees as he understood at that moment that as a swordsman there was no way he would ever be able to even touch Shirou. Kiba knew and was blow away that such a level such skill such experience existed as he fell to his knees breathing hard and his heart pumping.

"Halt Emiya kun." Akeno said as she raised her hands to the ceiling as a magic circle appeared.

Electricity started crackling in the background.

"Don't bother." Shirou said as he stared at Akeno. "Also here." He said as he tossed something to Akeno who caught it.

"Huh?" Akeno said as she inspected what Shirou threw to her.

"A pony tail suits you better." Shirou said.

Akeno's eyes widened as her hand went back to find that her hair was untied and the ribbon that she uses was suddenly in her hand.

"When did you?" Akeno said as she looked at Shirou with shock. There was no time or any instant that she nor anyone else had left open for Shirou to steal the ribbon so how.

"Don't make me do anything ruder than stealing." Shirou said as he walked away.

Akeno understood. Akeno was the one most skilled in aura manipulation and from reading Shirou's aura she understood that the next time she tried anything she would be knocked out mercilessly.

Calmly dripping blood and walking up to the exist Shirou stood in front of Koneko.

Koneko put up a brave front and stood in front of Shirou.

Taking a stance with her gloves koneko swallowed as she protected the door.

Halting in front of the door Shirou looked down at the small girl and said only one word. "Move."

Koneko started shivering like crazy as her nerves and instincts started screaming at her to move. Although, Koneko was a reincarnated devil she was actually a rare breed of youkai called nekomata a breed of yokai that are based off of a cat. A cat different from popular belief is actually not a domestic animal but a wild animal that attached itself to humans for their own benefit. As a result, the instincts of a cat are not something to laugh at.

And Koneko was a nekomata.

Dropping her fists and falling to the floor on her knees Koneko couldn't help but open the way.

"Thank you." Shirou muttered as he opened the door.

"Stop Shirou!" Rias called out.

Shirou stopped but he did not turn around.

"If you walk out that door you'll be a rogue devil and hunted for the rest of your life please turn back." Rias begged.

"Master you are a kind person aren't you." Shirou said as he didn't turn back. "I'm very sorry for the trouble I caused but I can not leave someone in need of help alone."

Finally Shirou turned back.

It might have been a trick of the light but for a second Rias though Shirou's right eye was gold.

"I'm sure you too had such a time in your life where you were in need and someone lent a hand." Shirou spoke with a gentle voice. "But that someone isn't someone special. He's just someone that decided to help someone that asked for help."

Rias's mind went back to her childhood. The time in her life when that Hero clad in glorious red stood before her and saved her.

Rias fell back to her chair having lost the battle before it even started

Shirou nodded and walked through the door with that Shirou vanished from view.

0000000000

"So you're here!" Freed exclaimed as he waited in the pier.

Shirou looked up as he calmly walked into the abandoned church. Waiting for him on the pier was without a doubt the unmistakable Freed Sellzan with his messed up facial expressions in a lazed position. Sitting like a gangster on the holy place where the father preaches the message of god to the people. Dressed exactly the same as he was yesterday the only change that the crazed priest had was that he was less crazed than before and he had a small box about 2 meters long.

Shirou didn't say a word and just looked at Freed.

Getting off the pier with a small jump Freed stood up to his full height.

"Have you come to confess your sins in front of a priest and God." Freed announced as he did an elegant bow. "Well your confession is denied your going to hell one way or another."

Silently without a word Shriou took a stance with empty hands that would immediately be filled with swords in a moments notice. "I know." Shirou whispered to himself as he readied himself.

"Don't think this would end like last time!" Freed announced as he opened the box and took out...a black cross.

Instantly Shirou performed structural grasp on the item in Freed's hands and grimaced.

The thing in Freed's hand was a dangerous item indeed.

It was a relic of the old Crusades when the Catholic Church attacked the Ottoman empire 'in the name of God,' but anyone with half a brain knew that the true purpose of this massacre was to seize resources and wealth.

The cross was usually a symbol of holiness and the God of the Bible, yet this cross in the Crusades was used to perform the most vilest of deeds under his name.

As a result, the holy relic became ironically cursed by the blood and curses of many until it no longer served God but Evil itself.

Finally the symbol became an actual weapon as it was used to pierce and kill many 'herectics' that were living peacefully. Many great priests understood that this cross would become a great weapon but only in the hands of those who desire blood shed and thus rejected it until it fell in the hands of one crazy priest.

It was the reason why Freed was known for his prowess in massacre, but of course one would never put such a blood thirsty weapon in the hands of psychopath so easily. Freed needed permission to touch this cross.

Freed laughed as he twirled the black cross in his hands like a lance. "I got permission to use this baby so don't die so quickly."

Shooting forth from his position the crazed priest struck out with the cross.

Shirou dodged but the seats behind him was pulverised to toothpicks from one blow.

Landing on the balls of his feet Shirou launched himself towards Freed.

The blood thirst of the black cross was great but it was nothing compared to the legendary weapon in Shirou's mind.

Without even uttering his mantra Shirou traced the sword he chose for this battle.

The black cross hit Shirou's sword and the blood thirst in the air seemed to double no triple.

In other words the blood thirst of Shirou's chosen weapon far exceeded Freed's.

"What!" Freed shouted in fear and alarm "You're going to fight me with that stick!"

True it was no stick that Shirou had in his hand but still one would never choose such an armament in battle...well that is until one faced this weapon in combat.

The weapon in Shirou's armory that scared him the most.

The legendary Torashinai.

The shinai moved dangerously and in a manner that invited Freed to come as it beckoned him closer and closer all for the purpose of breaking him apart.

Freed for some reason wanted to run immediately.

Shirou mentally sighed to himself as he immersed himself into the sword's history and started copying the skills imprinted within the sword.

Changing stances Shirou got into a formal sword stance with his back straight and his arms over his head to display his obvious intent of an over head strike. It wasn't Shirou's style to attack in a such a manner but it was perhaps the most effective with this weapon.

The stance was not the only thing that changed, Shirou's facial expression changed as his eyes became bright stars and his lips curved upwards an exposive aura started forming from him and the Torashinai that almost seemed to resemble a tiger cornering its prey.

Shirou almost never makes the first move but this time he did afterall he didn't have the time to wait.

"Ha!" Shirou shouted as he charged forward with elegant footwork and brought the shinai down on the black cross.

Usually when steel hits steel the sound is unmistakable however for some reason even though the shinai was clearly composed of wood the same sound of steel clashing against steel was made.

Freed gave it his all to stop the blow as his black cross that served him well in all his kills met its match...until suddenly the black cross broke in half against the shinai...so maybe not.

"What the fuck!" Freed screamed as he created distance between himself and Shirou as quickly as possible. Staring in crazed astoundment Freed just stared at his broken cross.

After about a minute Freed just said.

"This sucks."

With those words Freed abandoned his broken weapon.

"You got lucky this time you son of a bitch!" Freed shouted as he started retreating. "Next time I'll make sure to gut you like a worm."

With that promise Freed abandoned everything and retreated by slamming through a window. Luckily for Freed the glass was weak with wear and age so Freed busted his way through easily.

Shirou just watched as Freed ran. To him Freed was not a threat and he didn't have time to deal with such a rogue priest.

The Torashinai dissolved into prana fragments as Shirou finished his short clash with Freed.

Looking left and right Shirou took stock of his surroundings. There seemed to be no traps nor anyone else other than Freed who had just left.

With slow long strides Shirou stood in the middle of the pier his eyes piercing through anything he saw. Closing his eyes Shirou focused his mind and soul uthat ntil he felt within him all 27 circuits.

Within Shirou's mind Shirou saw a revolver. Willing back the safety Shirou pulled the gun to ready...and finally pulled the trigger.

One of Shirou's circuits flared to life as prana ran through the circuit.

"Trace on."

Shirou felt his senses expand as he took stock of everything around him through his feet and towards the floor. Shirou's senses kept on expanding until he had a perfect structural grasp of everything.

This was one of Shirou's most basic abilities and perhaps one of the most useful skills. In his life as a mercenary and killer Shirou understood later in life how precious this skill was.

Within Shirou's thoughts was a complete black background where nothing was existed not even a single dot or line.

Suddenly like an architectural layout plan green lines and dots filled his mind until he had a perfect grasp of the church's building plan. Every wall every door every beam every smallest detail was logged into Shirou's mind.

Opening his eyes Shirou calmly walked up to the left side of the pier and reached towards the floor. Sliding a trap door to the side Shirou found what seemed to be a hidden staircase leading down to a nonexistant basement.

Well it's time to get serious.

"Trace on." Shirou muttered as this time 2 circuits flared to life filling his muscles and bones with prana.

0000000000

Asia honestly had no idea what happened to her.

One moment she was being lead towards what she believed was the church but even she understood that the way they were going was not the church.

"Umm where are we heading to?" Asia quietly asked.

The look she got instantly silenced her.

In silence the maiden Asia followed the nameless priest without a word.

Passing through dark roads and into the shadows the two made there way into god knows where Asia finally arrived at their location

They were at what seemed to be an abandoned field. A place where dark shadows overshadowed everything and the place had a very gloomy aura.

However what was more important was...

"Welcome." Raynare-sama said as she hovered above the earth about 3 meters high.

"R-Raynare-sama!" Asia stummered as she and the priest next to her immediately took a knee and bowed.

Bending her head lower Asia tried to hide her expressions. Underneath the long locks of hair Asia made a very fearful and troubled face as she worried if she had done anything wrong to become the target of Raynare-sama.

Asia felt a soft touch on her chin lifting her face up.

"Fufufu. There's nothing to be scared of." Raynare spoke softly with a beautiful voice.

Asia swallowed some saliva that accumulated within her mouth without her even knowing.

As anyone can tell Asia was not comfortable in the prescense of angels. Ever since she could talk she had been taught by the elders that angels were divine beings that brought forth the will of God and even fallen angels once served his will. This was actually a belief most believers shared, the belief that angels should revered and feared.

Giggling Raynare spoke. "Do not fear my little one you have done nothing wrong." Raynare smiled but for some reason the smile that she made did nothing to calm Asia's heart. "Do you remember me?" She suddenly asked.

Asia slowly nodded this was not the first time she met this fallen angel. Their first meeting happened not too long ago.

After Asia was abandoned and branded by the Church as evil she had no where to go and no possessions or assets of her own. In the end the Church that she was working for took all the profit that she brought in as a Holy Maiden and left not a single penny under her name. As a result, Asia had no identification, no money and not even a roof above her head. She was almost forced to sell her own body but luckily such a path was averted because she was suddenly needed by a church located in the far east in another country. Asia had no better option and the ones who delivered the message didn't seem to be people who would take a 'no' for an answer and so she left her birth place to enter a whole new nation whose culture and society she read only in books. As soon as she arrived, with the help of a very kind gentleman, Asia immediately understood why she was called forth.

Mid-class fallen angel Raynare-sama was gravely wounded. Before Asia had arrived the fallen angel was kept alive through life support and magic but the injuries wouldn't heal. She heard a few passing rumors and words with phrases such as 'high quality swords of unknown origin' or 'greatly skilled' or even 'a small curse due to intent' but she couldn't understand most of the talk. Furthermore, artifacts and spells for pure healing were rare.

30 minutes after Asia started her treatment Raynare was back on her feet again as energetic as ever.

Usually Asia would be glad for the other party once her gift helped him/her but the way Raynare started staring at her after her recovery very much scared the young nun.

However that didn't mean she could just thank them and go away after all she had nowhere else to go and a nun with a sacred gear in foreign lands would be killed in a week without help.

Asia had no choice but to work for the church and so she did.

That also did not mean she enjoyed her work. Although, her previous work place under the Roman Catholic Church was good but the contents and work she was required to due under the 'fallen' church very much scared her. They ran very much different to her beliefs.

However, as mentioned before she had no other choice.

"Y-Yes." Asia stammered under Raynare's watchful eye.

Raynare smiled a smile that resembled how a cat would smile at her prey. "I noticed later but I never awarded you for your efforts."

Asia looked up at Raynare with a pure face and quickly said. "No form of compensation is required Raynare-sama. Just the oppurtinity to have aided you is a honor."

"I see." Raynare said as she softly landed on the ground.

With her hand clothed in a long leather glove the fallen angel started stroking Asia's cheek.

"But that would be rude of me." Raynare said.

Suddenly before Asia could even reply she felt something sharp pierce her neck from behind. Moving only her eyes she looked back to see that the priest that accompanied her was injecting a syringe into the back of her small neck.

Raynare's smile widened.

"Your sacred gear really impressed me." She said as she lowered her face closer.

Suddenly everything started getting hazy as Asia's consciousness flickered.

Raynare lowered her face until she was staring right into Asia's face now. Even in her drugged state Asia could tell that the face Raynare was making now was a predatory grin filled with evil and the joy of doing evil.

"Your reward will be serving as a sacrifice to make myself stronger. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The fallen angel continued to laugh for a while as she stood up on both her legs.

Asia losing her balance fell onto the ground unable to move. From the shock of falling the contents of her inward robe pocket fell out in front of her.

"Know and be joyful that your pitiful life served a purpose." Raynare said. The she intructed the priest from behind to take care of the rest and flew away without turning back. The priest sighed as he started walking elsewhere to safely dispose of the tranquilizer.

This gave Asia a precious few moments to herself before she lost total consciousness.

With effort and strength she did not know she had Asia moved her left hand painful inch by inch until she reached the open phone in front of her. She then pressed one for a few moments.

In those few moments, Asia was very glad that Shirou took the time to teach her how to use speed dial.

A few seconds later Asia heard the phone connect.

Asia honestly wanted to say her goodbyes to her only friend so she could leave in peace but as soon as she heard Shirou-san's caring voice from her side of the phone she couldn't help but utter words that she did not plan.

"Help~me." That was all she could say before darkness consumed her.

0000000000

"The ritual should be proceeding well." Donhnaseek said to his two other comrades. Dohnaseek was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes dressed in a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"Raynare-sama should be almost finished." Mittelt nodded. Mittelt was a girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Kalawarner too just nodded in silence. Kalawarner was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes she wore a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

The three here may seem like an innocent old man, loli girl, and a working woman but that was not the case. They were low class fallen angels that served mid-class fallen angel Raynare.

Currently the three met in secrecy in a secluded part of a forest to await the new and all powerful Raynare-sama after the ritual's completion.

"So when do you think we'll be able to see Raynare-sama's new form?" Kalawarner questioned to her two companions.

"Right now it's 9:04 so it shouldn't be long maybe another 10 minutes." Dohnaseek uttered as he checked the wristwatch on his arm.

"So in 10 minutes or so we wipe out the devil group here and get promoted to mid class fallen angels right?" Mittelt noted with a smile.

The other two gave equally creepy smiles.

"Those stupid devils." Dohnaseek laughed. "Did they really think we would abide by the contract. Who do they think we are humans!?"

"I know." Giggled Mittelt.

"Treaties are made to be broken." Kalawarner stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Furthermore, we won't be blamed for it against the devil faction because we have the treaty as proof."

As one can see, the treaty that the fallen angels here signed was from the start false. From the start these fallen angels were aiming to kill off the devils.

However…

"Ho that's an interesting story mind telling us more." A voice said from behind them.

The three surprised devils instantly traced the origin of the the voice and found that they were not alone. A girl with brilliant crimson hair and impressive figure accompanied with a black haired girl with a pony tail had joined them without knowing.

Their auras showed what they were.

"Tch devils." Kalawarner said as if she saw flies flying around her.

"Ara ara." Akeno giggled but her aura showed that she was not amused at all.

"Mah. Doesn't matter." Dohnaseek stated as he shrugged his shoulders and spread his black wings which the others followed. "Just means that these foolish two devils get to die early."

Taking to the skies the three like vultures stared at the two with malicious intent.

Rias was about to step up but Akeno stopped her. "Buchou would you leave this to me."

Akeno was smiling but her aura was obviously not.

Shivering a little Rias just said. "Go ahead."

"Thank you Buchou." Akeno giggled as she spread her devil wings and took to the skies. Suddenly with a flash of light Akeno's outfit from Kuou Academy's female uniform was replaced with the traditional wear of a Japanese miko. Although her current wear did not show off her generous curves as much as the previous it gave off a sort of pure aura that attracted one to her.

"Cosplay!" Mittlet exclaimed as Akeno flew down to the three fallen angel's altitude like a soft sparrow.

"Changing your stupid outfit won't change the outcome one bit." Kalawarner stated as she prepared her spear of light.

"Kalawarner-chan changing into cosplay can increase your combat potential." Mittelt argued forgetting that she was protecting an enemy as she prepared her own light weapon.

"Sexy." Dohnaseek just uttered as he too made his own light spear.

"Die!" Kalawarner shouted as the three fallen angels launched their spears at Akeno.

"Ara ara such bad children." Akeno haughtily laughed as she pointed to the black sky where lightning suddenly erupted forth and intercepted the spears.

""What!""

"It's no time to be distracted." Akeno said as she continued her onslaught. "Ikazuchi!" A huge pillar of lightning fell forth from the skies and incapicitated all three fallen angels.

Like crows that have ignorantly touched an active electric wire the three fallen angels fell back to the ground twitching from the lightning.

"Now I'll have you explain what is going on." Rias demanded with leisure as she accompanied with Akeno who landed at her side approached the 'fallen' angels.

0000000000

The stairs were quite long and arduous. The stairs were made of cement and the corridor was empty and thus even the smallest noise echoed throughout the whole place.

However, Shirou was a swift shadow without a sound as he sprinted down the steps. Each step he took was like a cat because he didn't disturb even dust.

As such Shirou travelled quickly made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

A distance that would have taken an average man a few minutes took Shirou a few seconds.

"So you arrived." Raynare said from the other side of the room.

Shirou took stock of his situation.

They were located in a square room with walls on all sides and a ceiling with a floor. The target to kill (Raynare) were at the south side of the room while Shirou was located at the north side. Between the two were numerous amounts of rogue priests. Asia was located next to Raynare drugged and chained to an elegant silver cross.

Shirou instantly performed structural grasping on the cross.

"I see." Shirou whispered. "You're trying to steal her sacred gear."

Raynare grinned. "How knowledgable of you." Spreading her wings wide in the room which caused the priests below her to "ooh" and "aah" Raynare announced. "With this child's sacred gear I have nothing to fear not the devils nor the angels or even you. With this power I'll become a high class fallen angel and serve Azazel-sama and Shemmhazel-sama!" Laughing with joy the fallen angel practically danced on the spot.

Acting in accordance with Raynare's words the cross that Asia was crucified to started glowing as the end of the ritual started.

"Please escape Shirou-san!" Asia called out as tears started falling from her eyes. "You did more than enough." Asia continued crying hot tears. Asia was not as ignorant as the fallen angels believed, she knew what was going on and she knew that in just a few moments her soul would be ripped apart in order for Raynare-sama to take possession of her Twilight Healing. When that did happen she understood that Raynare-sama would become much stronger. Asia did not want her only friend to be harmed.

"Please run. I'll be fine." Asia cried.

Shirou stood there for a second almost hesitantly. Then he took a step forward.

"Neh Asia." Shirou called out. "Remember that first time we met." Shirou took another step. "Remember how you still owe me a favor."

"Shirou-san...please!" Asia begged.

"Shut up!" Shirou roared, the sound and voice of Shirou's throat vibrated and echoed in the small room amplifying it to the max. Everyone halted what they were doing. They felt it, everyone felt it. True power and pain existed within Shirou's voice that paralyzed everyone.

"Just shut up and wait for me to save you!"

It was selfish and it was not the words one would normally say but they were the correct words.

Asia too like everyone else was startled but one the shock faded away Asia could no longer hold back her feelings. Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Is it really okay for me…(sob)...ask for salvation?" Asia cried as tears started falling.

"What do you think friends are for?" Shirou smiled.

"Shirou-san." Asia whispered as hot tears started falling.

However, the moment was short lived as green light started erupting from the cross and Asia started screaming in pain.

""The ritual is almost complete!"" The heretic priests muttered to themselves Raynare was laughing in the back ground celebrating her own victory.

"Come to me Twilight Healing!"

Asia's screams became worse and higher in amplitude and pitch as the light became stronger. The light's intensity kept on increasing until from Asia's chest a pair of rings bathed in a soft green hue erupted forth.

Asia immediately stopped her cries and fell down like a puppet cut from its strings.

Laughing Raynare extended her arms and embraced the green orbs into herself with words like. "With this I can finally become a high class fallen angel and serve Azazel-sama and Shemhazel-sama!"

Shirou quickly assessed the situation. The ritual was completed but Asia was still breathing judging by the movement in Asia's chest. Thus, if Shirou could quickly get ahold of her and heal her with Avalon there was still a chance that she would be saved. Avalon could save everything up till death afterall

However, the sheer number of priests in his way wouldn't make it easy.

Shirou narrowed his eyes as he decided to tap into more of his/Archer's power. "I am the bone…"

However before Shirou finished his first line something wizzed past his head and landed with a crash on the priests. On careful inspection what Shirou saw was a freaking bench from upstairs that crashed on the priests.

"Emiya-san." A soft masculine voice said next to him.

Shirou immediately knew who was next to him because he already sensed him arriving but honestly he was very surprised by the fact that Shirou didn't sense him until he was litteraly just 5 ft away.

"Kiba." Shirou said as he acknowledged the Knight who appeared at his side.

Shirou honestly thought he would get quite along with Kiba, how to say it he was the one who was the most professional. Kind of like a subordinate who followed orders well.

Koneko quietly joined Shirou and Kiba.

"Emiya-senpai we'll take care of the small fries please go save the sister." Kiba said to Shirou as he drew a black sword from his waist.

Koneko nodded as she tightened the gloves on her hands although for some reason Koneko meekly tried to resist meeting Shioru's eye contact

Shirou hesitated for one second, then he nodded. "I'll rely on you."

Kiba and Koneko nodded as quickly charged into the mass of priests swords drawn and uh… bleacher blazing? Kiba cut apart all the priests that were in his way with a rather cruel emotionless face and Koneko beated down priests with her bleacher almost as if she was playing whack a mole.

Together the 2nd year and 1st year students made a path through the army of piests.

Shirou crouched down on the ground in a sprinting position as he built up his prana and energy upon his legs. Building up maximum strength Shirou prepared to dash.

"Promotion" Shirou muttered as he started aligning the evil pieces within him for the first time.

"Knight." As soon as he said that word Shirou felt a change come upon the evil pieces within him and as soon as the evil pieces changed Shirou dashed forward at a speed that would make even Rider from the 5th Holy Grail War raise an eye brow in surprise.

Clearing a football field distance in only 1.73 seconds was a new record for Shirou.

Raynare seemed she was on a high from sheer power didn't care as Shirou wizzed past her and secured Asia.

Clutching Asia Shirou skid on the floor as he pivoted on one foot and changed direction 180 degreed and sprinted towards the exit.

"Kiba Koneko I'll leave things here in your hands."

Kiba and Koneko nodded and affirmed Shirou's response as they continued to slash and cut or whack the priests that wouldn't give up.

Passing the exit Shirou started running up the stairs abandoning all forms of discreet for speed.

As Shirou ran Asia stirred just a little in Shirou's arms. The poor girl's face was ghostly white, her breath was coming out in rasps, her limbs hung lifelessly.

"Sh-irou-s-an." Asia rasped lifelessly as she whispered her last words with a herculean effort.

"Don't talk Asia!" Shirou ordered as he ran. "Don't worry I'lll be sure to save you." Finally Shirou arrived again at the empty church pier. Quickly Shirou laid Asia on one of the church benches with old but soft velvet to cushion her.

"Trace on." Shirou muttered as he focused all of his circuits to trace once more.

However by now it was too late. The time it would take to trace the ultimate jewel of Shirou's reality marble and implant it into Asia was far too much...and Shirou knew it.

Asia even in her pain understood that Shirou was trying his best to save her. She smiled her last smile a sad smile accompanied by tears but nonetheless one of her few real smiles rather than the fake smiles she smiled in church or poverty.

"I'm-gl-ad-I-go- to-kn-ow-yo- Sh-irou-san." Asia whispered as she reached for Shirou's free hand with all her strength. "Pl-ease-don't-bl-ame-your-self." With that Asia's hand fell from Shirou grasp and Asia's eyes head fell forward.

Shirou just stunned didn't move or think for a while.

Asia's still open but dead and empty eyes seemed to stare at Shirou's soul.

_'I failed again..." _Shirou thought to himself. _'I couldn't save someone that was literaly right in front of me!"_ Shirou gritted his teeth until a sound was made as his molars mashed against each other. Archer's words rang in Shirou's mind this moment. _'I couldn't save anyone. I could only kill.' _Archer's words and feelings seemed to reach into Shirou's conscious.

"I couldn't even save someone that was right next to me." Shirou whispered as he reached forward with his left hand and closed Asia's eyes.

"Ah the stupid foolish insect died." A voice said behind Shirou as the fluttering of wings announced her arrival. "I wanted to kill her myself."

Lo and behold fallen angel Raynare appeared like a shadow from behind the hero. Her erotic and dark self in display for all to see.

"Ah~." She seemed to complain as she showed the not looking Shirou a small wound. "That knight boy actually managed to wound me a little." She complained ; then with a grin she put up her right hand to the wound and a green light healed to wound without leaving a scratch. "Not that it matters." The grin widened. "I can be of assistance to Azazel-sama!"

Shirou who was crouching next to the empty body of Asia silently got up his back facing Raynare. His bangs covered his eyes and a deep shadow overcast his face so no one could make out Shirou's expressions that moment.

"What's the matter devil boy. Are you going to get angry at me for stealing that little bitch from you." Raynare laughed as she laughed at loud holding her sides. "Are you so angry that I killed your fuck partner or something from you?"

"I was wrong." Shirou just stated looking up at the sky from a hole in the church.

"Hah? Are you regretting your decision on pissing me off?" Raynare stated as she stopped her incessant laughing and took a looking down position. Leaning her weight on her left leg and a hand to the hip Raynare stood sexily but arrogantly.

"You are evil." Shirou rotated calmly and slowly until he stood firmly on his two legs facing Raynare. His bangs still covered his eyes.

From within Shirou could still feel the mass of prana that surged within him. The energy within him was still active and seemed to share Shirou's sentiments.

Absolute rage.

"I will completely destroy all forms of evil!" With that Shirou looked up at Raynare.

Raynare was the only one here so she was the only one to notice but just for a moment Shirou's hair completely red and his eyes became gold just but reverted back to its original color of red/white hair and steel grey eyes.

"I am the bones of my sword."

0000000000

Rias and Akeno quickly made their way to the abandoned church.

The two onee-sama's 'business' with the three fallen angels were finished and to meet up with their kouhai the two flew forward.

Akeno seemed to be extra happy as from her body language pobably from having blown off some steam after slaughtering three of the fallen angels.

Rias sighed as she watched her long time friend. Akeno was a very helpful hand but sometimes her hobbies were a little disturbing.

"Rias." Akeno called out to the red haired girl. Due to there being no one here to hear her Akeno called her friend by her name rather than title.

"Hmm?" Rias answered.

"How do you think Koneko, Kiba, and Emiya-kun are doing?" Akeno questioned a little worried.

Rias took a moment to think before anwering. "Kiba should be fine he's composed in cases like these. I gave Koneko specific instruction so she should be fine too. The question is Emiya-kun."

Akeno nodded as she touched her ribbon. It was the first time that Akeno was so easily won over furthermore those eyes of hardened steel that seemed to cut deeply into Akeno at that moment. Honestly Akeno almost wetted herself that moment. Mid flight Akeno squirmed a little as she started getting a little aroused. Perhaps she had some properties of being an M as well as being a S.

"Fufufu. You gained a really 'wild' didn't you one Rias." Akeno said as she put a finger to her lips thinking of a different term of the word.

Rias sighed as she tried to deal with Akeno's imlplying

"Akeno!" Rias tried to lecture.

Of course that was when a huge explosion from the direction of the church that seemed to rock even the air seemed to reach the two.

Quickly the two female devils adjusted their balance in mid air and stared with apprehension and fear at the church in the far off distance.

"What was that?" Rias asked to which Akeno had no answer to provide.

0000000000

Raynare honestly believed that she would have no trouble dealing with the damn brat. He was probably just some country hick that got lucky to harm her last time but this time she was armed with Twilight Healing so there shouldn't have been any problem.

Or so she thought.

Bleeding all over the place from her limbs that sported multitudes of cuts that dripped blood on the floor and the wings that could no longer fly Raynare stared at 'him' calmly walking up to her.

"Ho you're alive." Shirou just said casually as he walked through the giant hole in the church walls that he made recently to follow the angel.

"I'm impressed did you use Twilight Healing to minimize the damage you received."

With leisurely steps Shirou walked outside to feel the cold night air touch his skin, it felt good the cool air and revenge.

"What the hell was that!" Raynare screamed by now Twilight Healing had fully healed all the wounds that Raynare just received but healing took energy and Raynare was out of breath and her posture showed that she was tired and slumping.

"You survived about 20 huh?" Shirou just said. "I guess I'll shoot about a hundred now."

Without a word Shirou only raised his left hand in the air.

The sky was suddenly filling steel. Appearing out of nowhere were swords that stood in place resisting the laws of gravity to pull them down.

Raynare lost all the colors of her face as she just stared at like Shirou mentioned a hundred swords pointed all at her. The steel seemed to shine in the moonlight with ill intent as they aimed at Raynare.

"No no no..." Raynare muttered as she took one step back then another in fear as she stared. "Please no."

Shirou dropped his left hand and the swords fell like rain.

Instictively Raynare shielded her vitals with her limbs. The skin of the fallen angel and their aura were a lot more tougher than a normal human but even they would be cut by pure edged steel flying at him/her with the speed of a baseball being thrown.

After about 10 seconds the volley of swords ended.

The end result was bloody very bloody.

Raynare stripped of her skin with swords sticking out of her skin was a bloody wreck. Some swords ripped her skin off while others met resistance and still laid buried within her flesh. Her long proud legs had about 4 swords sticking out of them while one was nailing her foot into the ground. Her left arm was missing while her right arm was missing a hand and two swords had pierced the limb. Raynare's shoulders each had about 2 to 3 swords sticking their her waist and belly too had been pierced. Her right wing was gone while the right one seemed to dangle from a broken bone. Her erotic leather outfit top and bottom were gone but the sight did not instill any feelings of lust because the clothing were cut off along with a few pounds of skin that was shaved off as well. The only part of her was unharmed were the heart or her face that only sported a few cuts showing how close she was to losing her face.

There were swords littering the ground around the bloody angel as well.

Any normal person would have thrown up from the bloody look.

"Guh gah ga!" Raynare uttered as blood came out with her voice. Falling on her back to the ground Raynare pleaded. "Please no more?" She said with blood and tears accompanying her words.

Shirou without a single change to his expressions stared down at her with a cold look. Shirou didn't even use continuous fire on her all he did was just a volley of swords. A heroic spirit would have easily dodged or parried a volley of swords no matter how great the number but it seemed fallen angels seemed very suseptible.

The volley or continuous fire of swords was the technique that instilled the most fear to weak or non-magical people. They can't understand the mysteries behind complex magecraft but even they would understand when a large amount of swords in the sky were pointed at you.

Shirou walked up to Raynare and with no mercy started wrenching swords out.

Raynare screamed in pain.

Finally after the 15 sword Shirou was done and the angel was even more bloody than before as she lay fallen on the ground in her own pool of blood. She was still alive though guessing from the twitching and the soft green hue from her hands that seemed to heal her little by little.

After a few seconds Raynare had healed herself enough to not look like a blob of bloody meat but lethal wounds were sported everywhere in her nude body.

Shirou with a sword in hand just stepped on the chest of the fallen angel. Raynare winced in pain but didn't say a word in fear of incurring his wrath once more.

"Hurry up and heal yourself so I can stab you again." Shirou said as he used the sword in hand to stab right through Raynare's right hand pinning the hand to the ground.

Raynare screamed in pain.

Twilight Healing had by now healed her body enough to make her look like a heavily hurt but not dying fallen angel.

Shirou wrenched dismissed all the swords he just shot at the angel and answering Shirou's order the traced swords numbering about a hundred or so dissipated into prana fragments including the sword that had pierced Raynare's hand.

"Please I won't do anything again." Raynare begged with tears in her eyes. Quickly she tried to negotiate. "I'll do anything you want I'll give you all the knowledge about the fallen angel side."

In response Shirou just raised his right hand and four swords came down pulled down with gravity to pierce Raynare's shoulders and feet.

Raynare again screamed in pain.

Shirou again dismissed the swords.

Even though Twilight Healing healed all the wounds the pain felt from the wound was left etched in Raynare's mind the power that she sought only made the pain worse.

"I'll be your servant, pet, slave so please let me live please." Raynare cried and begged. As a fallen angel she was a beautiful specimen of the female species so she was confident on her looks department. Hoping that this devil would react like any male Raynare tried to beg. Living as a slave for the rest of her life was better than this.

If fate was kind for her she would have been relieved of the pain at this moment and from that moment on she would have lived the rest of her life as a maid/slave in human society serving her master until the end of her days never once imagining or even thinking of rebelling in fear of this day. Of course, she would serve her master with all her heart and later she would have made sense with her current position and lived a satisfied life under her master's hand.

This was one of the many routes that was possible from that instant as she still laid pinned under Shirou's boot.

However fate in this world was defined by God and God had died.

The only answer she received was more steel that pierced her already bloody body.

0000000000

After the blood haze and rage went down Shirou stopped and stepped off of Raynare and with a tired sigh he sat on the stairs. In the end although Shirou had destroyed Raynare it didn't change the fact that he lost, Asia was dead and nothing would change that.

The battle that couldn't have been called a battle had ended before it began. Raynare without even being able to attack even once laid fallen.

Murmering words like "I'm sorry" over and over again Raynare laid where she had fallen without any swords to pierce her. There was no reason to attack her any more her mind was broken.

The power that she had so desired became useless. Now she understood that the power she sought and stole was but a pale imitation, a castle made of sand that easily blew apart in the wind compared to this man.

The scary thing was Raynare knew that he had not been even a 1/10 serious if he had then she was sure she would be but a bloody stain on the walls by now.

Another strange feeling that ran through Raynare's heart or rather the absence of it was the fact that the rage and anger she had felt was gone. Within the fallen angel's pysche Emiya Shirou became a godly existence that cannot be denied nor challenged almost like a natural disaster that one cannot blame.

Bloody but not dying due to Twilight Healing Raynare fallen on the ground wondered what was it that she had sought all her life and why. She had sought to sit on the right hand of Azazel-sama but now that she thought of it now why did she? What was the point?

For the first time Raynare's head was empty.

Quieting down Raynare down on the floor laid silent in her defeat looking at the black skies.

Kiba and Koneko quickly came up in concern for their comrade. Emiya-senpai had just turned into a devil and that meant that he was weak to light attacks, to help him the two quickly made their way but their concern was unneeded.

The first thing they saw was all they needed.

Emiya Shirou was hunched down on the steps looking tired and...well old, it wasn't as if his physical characteristics were old but the expression on his face was like a man that had experienced it all...and failed. To the right they found Raynare silent but alive in a pool of her own blood silent but aware. The swords that Shirou had used were all gone but the field was littered with craters and holes that hinted on what had happened.

It honestly looked like a war had occured.

The two couldn't move in fear and intimidation.

A few minutes later Akeno and Rias too arrived and saw the same scene.

Even Akeno's S and M side was a little freaked out by what she saw.

Shirou had long ago sensed Rias coming and when her feet touched the ground Shirou stood up and walked to the red haired woman with long and confident steps. Rias felt a little scared.

Stopping a few feet away from her Shirou asked. "Are you here to kill me?"

Rias grimaced. True it was her duty to kill any rogue devils but Shirou was most certainly not one even though he disobeyed her and acted on his own, however in the end the fallen angels were planning to wage war anyway.

Rias sighed and massaged her forehead.

"You're right Shirou you directly disobeyed my orders and proceeded to attack the fallen angels on your own." Rias said sternly as she looked down on Shirou. "But you were also responsible for discovering a hidden plot of the fallen angels to wage war." Shirou stood motionless. "So let's just say we're even this time after all you're new to the devil business." Rias smiled warmly.

Shirou blinked.

Honestly Shirou too didn't expect death but he did expect harsh punishment or at least some form of reparation after all devils are not known for their lenience and forgiving heart.

"Ara ara." Akeno laughed a little at Shirou's puzzlement. "The Gremory clan is known for having a fond and caring heart for all her/his clansmen. You were probably saved by this trait Emiya-kun."

Shirou nodded to show his understandment. _'A form of genetics or raised environment effect of one's psyche.'_

"Buchou." Kiba said to gain the red haired female's attention. "What do we do with her."

Right next to the fallen angel Raynare was Kiba with a passive face pointing a rather sharp sword down at Raynare's throat. Raynare didn't move, there really was no point to it.

"Don't bother." Shirou said. "Her spirit is already broken."

Rias hesitated before nodding to Kiba who promptly removed the sword. With a hesitant look back Kiba sheathed his sword which vanished away into his aura.

Raynare did not change. She was already prepared for death or life.

Shirou sighed as he took off his uniform blazer and draped it over Raynare like a coat.

Raynare looked up at Shirou like a lost puppy does to its master. A puppy that was punished but cuddled in the end. It was the first and the last act of kindness to Raynare.

"Live." Shirou commanded. "Live and repent for your mistakes."

These words became etched into Raynare's consciousness and became the commandment that defined her soul and mind. Not in the level of Shirou's distortion nor was it corruption that would go against the world but it was still a great change.

And so the brief battle between fallen angels and devils ended before it even began.

0000000000

"Shirou-senpai." Asia called out to catch Shirou's attention.

"So you're a 2nd year huh?" Shirou said as he observed Asia's current attire. "Did you transfer to Kuoh Academy too?"

"Y-yes." Asia stammered a little embarrassingly as she tried to hide her short skirt and fidgeted around. Laying a hand on her cheek Asia blushed and murmered. "Shirou-san you don't have to stare at me like that."

Shirou sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "You seem healthy almost like your death two days ago was an illusion."

Two days ago the small 'skirmish' between fallen angels and devils occured that ended prematurely before it could even occur and that day Asia died due to her soul being torn apart due to her sacred gear being lost.

After the battle and Raynare surrendering unconditionally and with Rias's help the devils were able to remove Twilight Healing from Raynare once more and implant it into Asia once more.

However even with Twilight Healing once again returned to where it belonged Asia did not revive. The dead do not come back even with the blessing of healing.

Rias though suddenly announced that she would use her bishop piece to reincarnate Asia as a devil. The ability to heal is actually a rare talent that only a chosen few are blessed with and judging by her aura Rias deemed Asia would be talented in aura manipulation.

As a result, Asia was reincarnated as a devil and was blessed with life once more. Thus, began Asia's life as a highschool girl albeit not human. Although a little disappointed to no longer be human Asia quickly embraced the present and started clinging to Shirou almost like how a cat would to its owner. Also, the nun quickly became intimate with her new clansmen as started regarding them as new friends although, Shirou quickly noticed the way Asia treated the ORC members and Shirou was different.

Asia thus got a happily ever after ending.

Raynare changed greatly as well.

The fallen angel Raynare was handed to her superiors and was judged by their own laws. Surprisingly Raynare escaped a harsh punishment due to Azazel's interference. The high class fallen angel supposedly told others statements such as 'by my looks she was punished enough,' and thus with the Governor of the Grigori intervening with his authority Raynare was quickly pardoned.

Normally even with the Governor's authority Raynare wouldn't be pardoned in a week's time but a certain change within Raynare forced the court to pardon her.

Namely Raynare finally achieved her previous dream of achieving high class fallen angel. Low class fallen angels are born with 2 black wings but low power, Mid class fallen angels too have 2 black wings but darker in color and pretty high class power, however the change comes the most when mid class fallen angel rises to high class. High class fallen angels have more than 2 wings and their aura and power grow to new levels.

Raynare after her encounter with Shirou had finally grown her 2nd pair of wings. From the sides of her head right above her ears grew a small pair of miniscule wings that made her reach new powers.

After the War many high class fallen angels perished and even one high class fallen angels were precious to the Grigori. As a result, the council most certainly did not want to cripple/punish a new growing power.

Raynare now became known as the Fallen Feather Angel renown throughout the Grigori because of using her own feathers encased in light as projectiles, it was a very dangerous but equally self harming technique.

However, the greatest shock was what Raynare did after she attained her new status. Although she dutifully did her duties as a fallen angel, she spent most of her time disguised as a normal teenage female human attending school and living the life of a plain high school girl. Normally one would whoop with joy from new power and love to test it on others, but Raynare declined assuming a high office within the Grigori.

Her exact words were. "I have no wish of attaining or even using my strength unless absolutely needed."

With that Raynare the Fallen Feather Angel quietely lead a life of hermitude from her own kind as a human being. The only request she made with the Grigori was to keep her up to date with everything that happens in Kuou city especially the activities of Rias Gremory and her peerage.

0000000000

Rias opened the door to her five star hotel room door.

Mind that Rias Gremory came from a noble line of devils that put high emphasis on elegance and nobility. As a result, from a young age Rias too was taught to be as noble as possible at all times, that includes private time.

That noble litte girl with beautiful looks kicked off her shoes quickly and ran to her bed. Finally like an uncouth highschool student would do she jumped onto the bed with a girly yell.

Rias wasn't tired from school but there were a lot of things she had to do like forge Asia's birth certificate and school records as well as help her complete the transfer documents and process.

And all this right after the whole incident with fallen angels.

The young mind of Rias Gremory was at a limit. Rias honestly felt a little stressed.

Rias quickly got up from her bed and quickly opened a little cabinet that held her most precious possessions. There were many priceless artifacts laid within and many gifts from other nobles and friends inside but what was perhaps the most important to her was the soft red cloth that Rias made sure was preserved in perfect condition even to this day.

The soft red cloth was made of what appeared to like fine velvet of deep red color that matched Rias's hair. It was the precious and only memento Rias had of the a certain someone.

In times of stress Rias cuddled this cloak and thought of that person.

It might be considered a little freaky for public knowledge and so this habit was Rias's greatest secret, especially considering that sometimes Rias used it as 'comfort material' when she 'pleased' herself...like now

Falling to her knees on the floor Rias hugged the cloak and brought it up to her face as she rubbed her whole face into the cloth.

After the years have gone sadly Rias couldn't preserve the aroma of the cloak's previous owner the aura still remained and well like a pervert Rias buried her face into the cloak and started sniffing it as if she had a smell fetish.

With a look of bliss Rias continued her actions. The young girl's face was red with flush and her eyes were glazed over with pleasure as she imagined in her mind her adored Hero taking her in his strong arms to a bed.

Rias was a heir for one of the prestigious 27 pillars but within she was in the end just a little girl with a crush that lasted practically a decade. She knew that what she was doing was a disgusting act that would freak out even her adored hero but she couldn't help it. Devils were beings that were honest to their desires. Also, what he didn't know wouldn't harm anyone.

Slowly Rias's right hand started reaching for under her skirt. Her intent was obvious.

"Hero-sama~." She voiced sweetly but with a lustful overtone.

She had her fingertips within her skirt when suddenly.

*cough*

Rias jerked up as she swiftly pulled her right hand up. Quickly she turned to the source of the sound and found a maid standing there quietly with her hands clasped.

"Am I disturbing you ojou-sama?" The maid politely questioned with lowered eyes.

Rias fluttered around and muttered. "N-no nothing ummm I-I was just uhhh cleaning! Yeah just cleaning." Laughing Rias closed the cabinet but she kept the cloak wrapped around her arms.

"So what are you doing here Grayfia?" Rias questioned as she tried to compose herself.

"..."

"It's that matter again isn't it?" Rias uttered as a serious side of herself emerged.

Sighing Grayfia nodded. "I'm afraid it is."

"Well tell them no way I won't get married and especially not to that cynical bastard!"

"Ojou-sama!" Grayfia said raising her voice. "Though I won't comment on what you just said he too is a prestigious pure member of the 72 pillars that supports our world. Please refrain from using such crass vocabulary."

Although Rias was still seething inside she couldn't help but calm down a little. Grayfia when she was angry was a scary sight.

Just a little Rias held the cloth around her arms for support.

Rias took a deep breath and composed herself. Regaining her inborn elegance and poise Rias spoke once more. "I understand that my engagement to the Phenex clan was made before I was even born but I cannot condone my family deciding my future especially the choice of my spouse."

"But Ojou-sama..."

Clutching the cloth tighter Rias drew mental strength from it. "I will say it one more time Grayfia I refuse tell of my decision to my parents. This is final."

Grayfia sighed. "I am but a maid." Grayfia looked up and she did something that she hardly ever does, she took off the maid bonnet on her hair. "So I'll say this as your sister. Rias I understand your plight and determination but you must understand that the world won't go your way." Grayfia glanced at the cloak. "Nor is there going to be a hero to save you every time."

Rias was now holding onto the cloth so hard that her knuckles were white. "So my family has rights over my chastity and marriage!"

"I'm not saying that Rias, but you have to be considerate of the situation in the Underworld and the dwindling number of your race."

"..Leave."

"Rias!"

"LEAVE Grayfia please!"

Grayfia sighed and put on the bonnet. She prepared the magic circle to transport herself. However just before she left she once again took off the bonnet and faced Rias.

"Rias I truly do understand your feelings...I too can't imagine myself being with any other man than your brother. I'll say this to you as but another woman I truly wish you happiness in the future."

With that Grayfia was gone.

Rias crumpled to the floor clutching the cloak with both her hands as hard as she could.

"What do I do Hero-sama?"

0000000000

"And then I had this wonderful dish called konnyaku." Asia joyfully told Shirou as they were walking back home after school.

Shirou listened with a smile to Asia recounting the exciting day as a normal student, sort of the way a father would to a daughter.

After, all the paperwork was settled Asia smoothly transferred into Kuou Academy as a 2nd year student. Currently the young and former nun was enjoying her new reincarnated life.

By the way, Asia took residence in the Emiya residence.

Shirou, under his own name, owned a traditional Japanese manor complete with sliding paper doors and wooden ceiling and floor. However, that was only the outside of the building. The interior of the manor was as state of the art as possible with lighting based on movement, internet access and wifi, air conditioning and other such conveniences.

Apparently Shirou had 'inheritted' property form a distant 'relative' including a gold and diamond mine overseas, a string of hotels and restaurants and last but not least a lot of stocks including Apple, Microsoft, GM motors, Samsung and other such companies.

The truth was that Shirou gained the property himself and used minor hypnosis to forge some documents.

All in all Shirou was a billionaire, though Shirou hid his name from public and made only minimal activities in the business world to dis-attract attention.

After all, the only topic that excites the public more than a billionaire is the topic of a young unmarried billionaire.

Shirou most certainly did not want his face plastered on a magazine.

Asia and Shirou arrived at their location and with a key the two crossed the gate and walked into their home.

Asia bowed and cheerfully said a goodbye to Shirou and walked off to her room humming a little happy tune while Shirou retired to his room.

Sighing Shirou tossed the bag on his shoulder and flopped on the bed.

Shirou was not tired in the least from school activities but he enjoyed these times of peace where he could relax in the privacy of his own room for a while.

Relaxing Shirou closed his eyes and was about to nod off for a little nap. Shirou internal clock was in good condition and he always woke up when he though it was time so he had no problem about over sleeping and losing the kitchen to Asia that dinner.

Still dressed in his school uniform and his hand clasped behind his head Shirou was about to nod off when a red light suddenly erupted in his room.

Bolting up Shirou's mind started readying itself for whatever it was that was about to enter his property. Meanwhile in the back of Shirou's head a thought ran through his head. Shirou outfitted his house with the latest home protection system yet someone could easily bypass this and enter his house way too easily with just a magic circle.

Shirou had made many enemies in this new world and so he wouldn't be surprised to find a fire breathing monster pop up out of that circle ready to kill him.

Shirou cocked the mental gun inside his mind ready to activate his circuits in a moment's notice while tensing his body for whatever's about to come.

Shirou most certainly was not prepared.

Dressed in sexy purple lingerie Rias Gremory appeared out of the circle with a confident but determined look on her face.

_Thump_

Shirou couldn't help himself as his body reacted to the sight of an almost naked girl right in front of him. The other part of him was getting aroused while Shirou himself most certainly did not want to be excited.

"M-Master!?" Shirou uttered in a tone that was more puzzled rather than shocked. "What are you doing here dressed like that?"

Rias looked up straight into Shirou's eyes. She took a huge breath and exhaled to calm her nerves trying to convince herself that this was the only way.

"Neh Shirou." Rias seductively uttered as she put a finger to her mouth. "Please embrace me."

_Thump Thump_

Instinctively Shirou's body and other half reacted.

Swallowing saliva Shirou just asked. "What do you mean by 'embrace' Master?" Shirou tried his best to sound as professional as possible.

"Moh~" Rias said as she seductively crawled into his bed reaching for her bra clasp on her back. "You're quite a teaser making a girl say it out loud." The bra fell off revealing two very beautiful orbs or perfection. "I want you to make love to me."

_Thump Thump Thump_

Shirou's instincts almost took over his reasoning as Shirou fought a losing battle to control himself.

_'Do her!' _A voice from within exclaimed to Shirou.

However, Shirou knew that that voice was not him but someone else and tried to ignore him.

Rias had draped herself over Shirou's arms like a lover would. Her breasts were pressed on Shirou's chest and her beautiful face was close to his flushed face.

"I see you're ready to go as well." Rias teased as she noticed the change in Shirou's body.

Shirou in his previous world would have exerted tremendous control and would have refused Rias's offer, but Shirou in this new world was losing to his lust or rather his lust and someone else.

_'Shit!' _Shirou cursed inside his mind.

The last straw that held onto Shirou's reasoning snapped when Rias took Shirou's hand and lead it to her breasts. Instinctively Shirou's hand closed over the breast and soft heaven flowed into Shirou's mind.

Shirou snapped.

Shirou in a manner that he would usually never do pushed Rias down rather roughly by her shoulders and he looked straight at her. The look in Shirou's eyes was not that of a man but more of a male beast asserting his dominance over a female.

Rias honestly did not expect Shirou to act so assertive or dominant but from his actions she could determine that Shirou was not new to this. Rias had two choices to lose her virginity Shirou or Kiba. Kiba would have refused flat out while but Shirou seemed somehow experienced in this type of carnal action and she decided that losing herself in experienced hands won't hurt as much. She expected Shirou to be the lover type but he seemed to be the dominant type which for some reason got her more excited.

Shirou was deep into his instincts.

That instinct though quickly changed from the female under him towards a 'threat' that was approaching.

A new magic circle appeared in Shirou's room and quickly a beautiful woman in her early twenties with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair was pure silver that was braided and reached her waist. She was dressed in a blue white French maid outfit with long sleeves and white maid headband over her head and red lipstick.

And here Shirou was with a girl under him naked except for her panties.

_'I really need to get up to date with the magical barriers.' _Shirou thought to himself as his instincts retreated. Quickly Shirou sat up right as his blood receded from his lower part back to his head.

Battle experience told Shirou that the humble maid before him was a juggernaut of power that should not be looked down upon.

"Grayfia!" Rias stated as she too stood up without shame and let those huge orbs just hang in the air.

"Ojou-sama." The maid bowed humbly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here to stop you from making a mistake that you will regret later." The maid replied.

"You mean a decision that you and father would regret!" Rias retorted angrily as she flared her aura just a little to show her intent.

"..." Grayfia remained silent.

Sighing Rias stood up and collected her bra that fell on the floor. "I'm sorry Shirou." Rias stated as she planted a little kiss on Shirou's cheeks "Our evening was ruined. Please forgive me with just that."

By now Shirou's blood and instincts had receded to a manageable and from years of experience reading facial expressions and aura Shirou read every movement Rias made.

"Master." Shirou spoke solemnly looking Rias straight in the eye. "Please do not do anything that would make you regret your decision."

Rias was silent as she stared back at Shirou. For some reason she felt humble in his presence like being in front of someone great.

Rias hesitantly nodded and the two women together left with a magic circle.

Shirou knew. He could feel it as if his body was on fire, but Rias of course had no clue whatsoever. Grayfia the maid when she stared at Shirou right before they vanished was not a maid, she was the infamous Grayfia the Ultimate Queen and the partner of Sirzechs. She stared at Shirou as she would towards a worthy opponent that deserved her full attention...and still might lose.

...And Shirou stared back...like swords.

000000000

Shirou was seated in a casual manner with one foot outstretched the other bent and only one arm supporting his leaning back body.

The horizon spanned in an endless wasteland as far as the eye could see and the only geographical landscape was a small hill.

And of course...

The swords.

Swords were everywhere, planted head first into the ground like gravestones. Swords each with a story to tell and tired from living and so they rested upon this land waiting to tell their story to someone that ventured into this land.

And Shirou too was one of these swords

Dressed in the manner that he usually garbed in in the last world Shirou enjoyed the privacy and silence.

That was until he had company.

The first indication Shirou had that hinted on him being not alone was the slight breeze that ruffled his shroud.

Shirou closed his eyes and spoke. _"I don't really appreciate your influence in my life Partner."_

_'...'_

Shirou sighed. _'So be it if that is the price I must pay for your power.'_

With that Shirou the scenery changed from the endless plain of swords to a traditional Japanese room.

Getting up from his bed Shirou stretched as he adjusted his sleepwear which was but a simple kimono. Opening the door Shirou followed the corridor until he reached the small walkway outside and sat down.

The birds were chirping and the sun was coming up from the horizon to symbolize a new morning.

Calmly the young Emiya sat down in a comfortable position and opened his eyes as he absorbed the nature around him as his mind meditated.

This was how Shirou spent the first 10 minutes every day.

0000000000

Shirou walked through the door as he entered the infamous ORC room. Many students dream of stepping foot inside the room but only the smallest percentage are able to brag that they went inside this haven.

The other members all had gathered before Shirou had. Kiba stood relaxed but vigilantly near the entrace. Akeno was preparing tea in the corner. Rias was seated at her desk. Koneko was stuffing her face with sweets in the table. Asia was seated in another sofa waving her greetings.

However this time in the clubroom Shirou had already noticed before he walked into the door that there was a guest.

Shirou greeted his fellow club members and finally greeted Grayfia face to face.

"I didn't have the chance to introduce myself yesterday." Shirou elegantly replied as he extended a hand towards Grayfia. "Emiya Shirou, pawn of Rias Gremory."

Grayfia took Shirou's hand and introduced herself. "Grayfia Lucifuge, maid and queen of Sirzechs Lucifer."

With introductions complete Shirou gently took a seat across Koneko. Akeno politely offered tea to Shirou, which Shirou accepted.

"Shirou-san are you aquainted with Grayfia-san?" Asia asked.

"I sort of met her yesterday." Shirou replied. "Asia are you aquainted with her too?"

"Yes. She helped me transfer to the school and gain identification documents."

Shirou nodded.

Rias stood up from her desk and clapped her hands to catch the club's attention.

"So everyone gathered huh." Rias announced.

"Should I explain ojou-sama?" Grayfia offered.

"No I'll do the honors." Rias refused. "The reason I called this emergency meeting is because..."

However Rias didn't have the chance to finish her statement as a bright magic circle shined and flames erupted forth.

"Eh!" Asia stammered as the heat blasted in her face.

"Phenix." Kiba identified as he recognized the magic circle with a quick glance

"Tch." Rias muttered under her breath.

As the flames receded a man dressed in a dirty red suit with blonde hair appeared. The aura surrounding the man was quite prominent but to Shirou's eyes it wasn't such a big threat.

"It's been a while since I stepped into the Human world." The man said as he turned around.

Asia spoke first albeit timidly while hiding behind Shirou. "Who is this person?"

Grayfia quickly answered the questions with. "He is known as Raizer Phenix a pureblood phoenix devil."

Raizer ignored everything and only stared at Rias with lust and possessiveness in his eyes.

"I wanted to meet you." Rias narrowed her eyes as she felt Raizer's gaze upon her. Raizer smiled an almost predatory smile. "My beloved Rias."

0000000000

"It's been a while Rias in the 2 years you became even more beautiful." Raizer said as he caressed Rias's hair.

Akeno like any good host would offered Raizer tea.

Raizer accepted.

"Hmm~." Raizer uttered as he tasted the tea. "Not bad."

"So what business do you have Raizer?" Rias said trying to jump into business. In response Raizer just laughed a little and started caressing Rias's thigh.

"Is there a reason needed for a man to approach his fiancee."

Asia squeeked loudly. "Fiancee!"

Grayfia nodded and explained. "Rias ojou-sama was engaged to Raizer by the decision of their parents when they were young."

"I told you." Rias exclaimed as she bolted up from her seat and glared coldly at Raizer. "I will not wed you."

"That's not a decision you can make." Raizer said as he stood up too and took ahold of Rias's delicate chin to face her. Raizer grinned. "You will be mine one day."

Rias had liked the Phenix family and was on amiable terms with the lady and the heir of the family but the middle son Raizer for some reason always got on Rias's nerves and to add to that she was engaged to him.

Rias narrowed her eyes and flared her aura to show her discomfort and anger and Raizer too answered with his own fiery aura.

That was before a pure sharp steel seperated them.

"Shirou." Rias stammered as he found the handle of the sword in Shirou's hands.

"You..." Raizer glared as he gritted his teeth. "You dare to come in between me and my future spouse."

Shirou opened his eyes and looked at Raizer straight in his eyes. "I have no wisdom nor wish to know about the echelon of devils." Shirou then rotated the sword till the blade was pointed sideways. "But I will stop any and all from making idle threats to my Master."

With an expressionless face Shirou looked down on Raizer while Raizer seethed with anger from the treatment he received.

"I'll burn all you foolish servants." Raiser said as wings of flames started rising from his back.

"I dare you to try." Rias said back as she prepared her own power of destruction.

"Stop!" A loud but commanding voice stated as all fights stopped immediately. Grayfia stepped up and stood between Raizer and Rias. "Ojou-sama Raizer-samaI come here under Sirzechs-sama's orders thus I will not have any skirmishes in my prescense."

Rias hesitated before nodding and Raizer too nodded with words like. "Even I would get scared in face of the strongest Queen."

"Rias ojou-sama if you so strongly disagree how about settling your differences with Raizer-sama with a Rating Game."

Rias hesitated before murmuring, "..Rating game."

Shirou was already familiar with the term. The Rating game is a popular sport or event between high class devils where they pitch the clan of one high devil against another to determine which is stronger...and Shirou absolutely hated . Although it is much preferable to real war and battle where real casualties and death occurs it is none the less a mockery of battle and in the end a method to train future soldiers for the devil's side.

"Hey hey!" Raizer laughed as he shrugged his shoulders. "Rias here doesn't even have the qualifications to compete in the Rating games in comparison to me."

Rias narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"Furthermore she only has but a handful of servants."

It was true Rias currently one has 1 queen, 1 rook, 1 knight, 1 pawn (8 pieces), 2 bishops although one of them is not usable.

The original number that a competing member possesses is 15 servants thus in comparison Rias currenly only has 1/3 the number of servants Raizer has, a huge numerical disadvantage.

"I accept." Rias stated confidently

"Rias!" Akeno exclaimed with a worried look.

"Don't worry." Rias said as she assured her friend. Rias understood that Akeno was concerned over her future and thus shouted but Rias too had made her decision. Looking straight at Raizer Rias raised her aura and in a lowered voice menacingly whispered. "We won't lose."

"Hahahahaa!" Raizer laughed as he closed his eyes with his hand. "How hilarious someone who has zero experience wants to defeat me a veteran! Very well I accept but I think you should understand what you're facing!" Raizer snapped his fingers.

Suddenly in the middle of the club room another magic circle was forged and in a second a pillar of flame erupted to show 15 different individuals waiting for their [King's] call.

"Say hello to my peerage!" Raizer introduced arrogantly.

Dressed for battle 15 different girls of different ethnicity, race, and age stood proud and tall...and Shirou observed that it would take at most 7 minutes to slaughter them all alone.

Well maybe another minute as Shirou observed a small blonde haired girl with average bust and noble features. This one, probably a bishop judging by the aura was the most strongest out of the bunch but not by much. The only reason why Shirou thought he would have trouble ending her would be because of past trauma. Just looking at the young girl shouted 'Tsundere' furthermore she twin pigtails.

Shirou shuddered a little.

Raiser immediately caught on to Shirou's reaction as fear and smiled arrogantly and condescendantly. "Just so you know Rias my record was 8 wins and 2 losses but those 2 losses were only the result of family influence and relationships." Striding to his girls Raiser immediately started groping the girl with long wavy purple hair as the girl in question just submissively took it.

Rias looked in disgust and the girls in the room other than the ones summoned by Rias were clearly uncomfortable with the act.

Anger and lust started boiling in Shirou as his instincts started rising forth.

"To show one's cards before the battle is foolish." Shirou murmured as he turned away and took ahold of his instincts. Now was not the time to let instincts roam free, now was the time to had a cold heart to analyze everything about his enemy. "Also change your record to 8 wins 3 losses."

"Don't forget your place you lower class devil." Raiser arrogantly sneered as he continued to molest his girls.

Shirou had met many people like Raiser in his lifetime. They were the people in power who got drunk off of power and treated all those that were below them like dirt. The type that killed and hunted for no reason other than because they can.

An 'evil' to justice.

Cold anger started emerging in his heart.

"That is enough." Grayfia announced as she stopped Raizer however Shirou did not stop.

Raising his left hand Shirou in stretched it to Raizer's direction with cold fury a picture of someone in his past arose in his mind. "You remind me very much of a man I once fought to the death. However you have neither his history, nor his strength only his arrogant pride. Do not make me repeat what I've done to him."

"Shirou stop." Rias interjected before the problem escalated.

Shirou wordlessly stopped.

Raizer stared at Shirou. "You're the new servant that Rias made I believe it was Emiya Shirou huh." Raizer stated. "You have guts I'll give you that but you're not well trained. After I wed Rias I'll make sure to train her peerage right."

"You do not command me. No one commands me but my Master."

Raizer smirked. "I'll make sure I'll burn you half to death next time."

With that Raizer and his peerage vanished in a magic circle.

0000000000

"We're training in a villa?" Shirou asked with shock as he absorbed the gorgeous view of the well cared for manor in the moutains.

"Fufufu." Akeno giggled as she saw Shirou's surprise. "The Gremory family has many real estate investments and this villa happens to be one of them."

Thrusting her breasts out in pride Rias continued. "Although a little on the small side please enjoy the place and train hard my cute servants. After we settle our bags down we'll start training immediately."

Nodding and giving their own affirmative Shirou and the others immediately started getting ready.

A few minutes later.

"So we're starting with this." Shirou sighed aloud as he faced off Kiba both armed with wooden swords.

"Well we want to at least have an estimate of how good you are so I decided to have Kiba spar with you a little." Rias opinionated as the girls stood in the sidelines watching.

"It's been a long time since I practiced with wooden swords." Shirou said as he weighed the sword in his hand as he flipped it to his right and left hand.

"Should we start Emiya-senpai." Kiba said as he readied his stance.

Shirou looked up to see that Kiba had adopted the traditional kendo stance with left foot forward and sword at hip level pointed up.

Shirou reciprocated with the same stance.

A period of silence followed as the two swordsmen measured each other.

Although Shirou was a peerless swordsmen with decades of experience he actually was not well aquainted with the traditional kendo way of battle. The only form of experience he had with it was in his youth when Fuji-nee damaged him to the bone with the Tora-shinai.

Kiba made the first move.

Rushing forward with the shinai Kiba adopted a thrust with the superior speed of a Knight.

Shirou saw the attack coming and with minimal movement started rotating and dodged the thrust with a hair's width, Shirou could feel the thrust hit his back hairs.

Immediately Shirou counterattacked by rotating 180 degrees and swinging the sword in a circular manner targeting the opponent's neck.

Kiba quickly pulled back the sword and defended his vulnerable neck with the handle, however Kiba did not expect the power behind that strike. It was far too strong for Kiba to stop with arm strength alone. Instinctively Kiba made the decision in a split second and moved backwards to lessen the force.

Shirou knew Kiba was fast but he did not expect his decision making skills to be just as fast and immediately Shirou was under Kiba's onslaught of swords strikes as Kiba recovered his stance faster.

Shirou was on the defensive and suffered a little pain due to Kiba being faster but nothing fatal, even if they were fighting with real swords.

Thus a flurry of blows were exchanged for a total of 5 minutes as shinai clashed against shinai faster than the human eye can see. Luckily for the ladies watching, devil eyes barely catched their movements.

After a total of 15 minutes of continued onslaught the two made distance against each other.

Kiba had not a wound on him but sadly his stamina could not keep up and so he was breathing heavily and sweat poured down his brow.

Shirou had much more stamina than Kiba, but Kiba was much more faster than Shirou expected and thus although they were not wounds Shirou suffered a few aches in his arms.

"I think that's enough." Rias announced as she came between Kiba and Shirou. "I think we've seen enough."

"Fufufufu." Akeno giggled as she handed Shirou and Kiba a towel. "It was quite a spectacle you two."

Asia and Koneko respectively gave Shirou and Kiba a bottle of water which the two gratefully accepted.

After, Kiba had gotten a mouthful of water Kiba panted a little and started speaking. "Emiya-senpai could you answer some questions for me."

"Shoot."

"You weren't using your preferred style nor any strengthening magic were you?"

"..."

"I thought not." Kiba said aloud with a smile.

"..I'm sorry." Shirou apologized showing mercy to an opponent who needed it not was a form of disrespect after all.

"No no." Kiba said as he waved his hands around. "It's not that I was blaming you but I'm just in awe that that was not your best and that you're a pawn and not a knight."

"You weren't trying your best either." Shirou added as he straitened his back and stretched. Walking up to Kiba he extended a hand. "It was still a good fight."

Kiba shook Shirou's hand. "It feel much better knowing we will be have you help us in the battle against Raizer Emiya-senpai."

However the sportsmanship mood between these two was quickly ruined as Asia uttered with a pure innocent face. "I know this I think Kiryuu-san mentioned that this was how the yaoi route will develope." Most likely the pure girl was not even aware of what she said.

0000000000

In the next match or spar with Koneko, Shirou overwhelmed the young girl with his boundless experience as the young girl with superhuman power just couldn't keep up to Shirou's guerilla tactics.

The match quickly ended but Shirou had noticed Koneko was quickly becoming faster and preciser as the fight went on as the young girl's instincts started taking more and more control.

Finally after Koneko revealed her ears and tail she caught up to Shirou and landed one blow, although shallow an Shirou had dissipated most of the force.

Shirou was amazed. Not many had such talent and instincts. It was then that Rias explained that Koneko was a nekomata reincarnated devil. Shirou nodded as things finally started making sense.

Although humans had kept cats as pets since an ancient age the cats were not domesticated animals. Cats unlike dogs were still wild and only stick to humans for their own benefit. As a result, one can say that the cat species had superior instincts. Their instincts said that living as pets for humans would make life easier but likewise their instinct prevented them from fully being domesticated.

Koneko as a nekomata inherited these instincts and thus out of Rias's peerage one can say that she was the wildest out of the bunch.

Shirou even theorized but kept to himself that at this rate Koneko might one day awaken The Eye of the Mind (False) like Saber although that would take many decades to fully accomplish.

However in magic class under Akeno, Shirou quickly showed his talent...or the lack of it. Sadly as a raw source of power Shirou couldn't even match Asia. He could not for the life of him use what little aura he had to transmute any elements like water, fire, ice, or lightning.

Akeno was quite surprised, but Shirou quickly explained the reason why he had such little talent in the field. Although he didn't get into depth explaining his origin and element Shirou quickly told Akeno that he was only talented in areas regarding swords and melee weapons and that included the field of magic. As proof Shirou quickly traced a copy of the kitchen knife Akeno always used and explained theory behind his magecraft, however he didn't explain too deeply about the type of armaments he had though.

Akeno quickly accepted Shriou's answer as he traced a low class fire element mystic code and showed a different level of talent than he did before.

Of course Shirou excelled in his next challenge of cooking using magic. Showing even sharper concentration than the time he fought against Kiba, Shirou somehow cooked a Manchu Han Imperial Feast with the leftovers found in the fridge.

Needless to say the others ate with gusto...especially one nekomate devil that was feeling a little down after her defeat.

After dinner Rias suggested a mixed gender bath. Kiba politely declined because he wished to meditate alone and said he would bathe later and so the choice was up to the girls and Shirou.

Rias, Akeno, Asia agreed but Koneko and surprisingly Shirou disagreed saying baths should be seperate.

The manor had only one natural hot spring onsen and so Shirou let the girls go in first.

If a bystander somehow was able to enter this ground that person would describe it as 'heaven on earth.' The luscious bodies of 4 beautiful females rested in the warm waters as they cleaned off the sweat and exhaustion piled upon their bodies from a long day.

"Mu~." Asia muttered under the water to herself as she stared at the bountiful bust of the 2 seniors with jealousy. In no way was Asia small nor petite but sadly she could not compare in size with either of the two Onee-sans.

Koneko just muttered. "I wish I was at least your size," under her breath in a quite volume so Asia did not hear.

And so the four females gathered around the onsen and relaxed together.

"Fufufu." Akeno giggled a little under her breath.

"Hmm. What's wrong Akeno?" Rias asked trying to make some conversation.

"It's nothing Buchou. Just I wondered why Emiya-kun declined our offer." Akeno uttered a little teasingly. "I wonder if he's not into the female gender."

Asia who heard this just tilted her head as she didn't know what Akeno meant.

Koneko submerged herself under water to hide her blush.

"I don't think that's the case Akeno." Rias commented. Rias though back to the time when Shirou had pushed her to bed and mounted her. "Those weren't the eyes of someone who does not appreciate females," she whispered softly.

Sadly Akeno heard it and grinned as she put her palm on her cheek. "Ara Buchou are you implying that something happened between you and Emiya-kun?"

"Eh!" Asia shouted as she bolted up. "Rias-senpai is that true?"

Rias who was suddenly on the defensive tried to shield herself from the sudden verbal attack as she made a barrier with her arms. "It's nothing. Nothing happened."

"Something happened." Koneko muttered as she popped up from the water.

"How bold." Akeno added with a blush. "I thought I would be the first to become a 'woman.'"

Asia started moving erratically as the sudden influx of data attacked her." Well to be logical, Shirou-san is an attractive man and Rias-buchou too is very attractive so..."

"I'm serious nothing serious happened!" Rias screamed as she bolted up and ran away!

"Catch her." Akeno said as they bolted up too.

In an onsen one should remain calm and concentrate on bathing oneself. Only kids or immature people make a trouble in an onsen.

And so the 4 well bred beautiful women ended there bath in an onsen squabbling like kids.

0000000000

Shirou couldn't sleep.

Sleep was something that Shirou had trouble over many times in the past. In his youth whenever Shirou slept the voices of the people that he abandoned haunted him and tried to pull him towards them. As a result, Shirou had always been a light sleeper.

After coming to this world Shirou was honestly very busy. Being thrust in a supernatural war between beings of phantasmal, divine, and demonic origin was hard to deal with, expecially so when Shirou knew nothing of where or who inhabitted this world.

All in all, Shirou was always very busy.

Times of peace like this was very rare and Shirou mentally and physically was not used to it.

Getting up from his bed Shirou without a sound to awaken Kiba opened the door and exited the room.

Perhaps a walk would clear his mind.

"Who's there?" A voice suddenly said as a beam of light was aflashed on him.

Changing his line of sight Shirou saw that Rias was pointing a flashlight at his direction.

"Master." Shirou identified.

"Oh Shirou." Rias said as she approached so Shirou could see her figure. Dressed only in a nightgown that showed off her lovely curves, the red haired woman approached.

"Shirou you don't have a light." Rias commented as she came close enough to see her servant.

"I don't need it." Shirou said. It was true. Shirou with just slight reinforcement could see in the pitch dark night. There exists other waves than light and Shirou is able to see them with a little magecraft.

"I see." Rias muttered as she took her place next to him. "So you can't sleep."

Shirou nodded.

"Would you like to go take a walk with me?" She offered.

Shirou without a word got next to Rias and together they started walking towards a patio in the manicured lawn.

The two devils without a word just sat next to each other, their feelings very different.

"You must think of my decision to be stupid." Rias finally said out loud. She didn't face Shirou and speak to him but it was obvious that Rias was speaking to him.

"I don't even have a full peerage, no experience, and no specialties yet I'm challenging a veteran immortal devil." Rias sighed as she leaned back putting her weight on her arms.

Shirou paused before replying.

"..You are hesitating." Shirou spoke.

Rias looked at Shirou quizically.

"Do not hesitate or regret anything." Shirou said. "If you our Master falters we the servants will fall."

"..." Rias did not speak. It was true. Rias began pondering about her decision after she made it and finally a little bit of hesitation started creeping in. She was risking the lives and health of her servants and her future in a disadvantageous fight after all. Who wouldn't second think themselves.

Rias remained quiet as she stared at Shirou.

Shirou closed his eyes and smiled. Slowly he opened his eyes. "But I swear that if you don't lose to yourself the others and I will definately not lose." Shirou got up and looked at the sky reaching for the moon he outstretched his hand. "I swear to bring you victory so trust me."

Rias felt more confident. The self doubt that boiled within her for days fell off as confidence replaced the doubt. In the 5 minutes they were together Shirou had displaced the hesitation she felt within her.

"Thank you Shirou." Rias said as she wrapped her arms around her knees and started rocking herself a little. "..Neh Shirou?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you a story or rather the reason why I participated in this fight."

Shirou nodded.

Rias breathed deeply and started talking.

"A long time ago there was a political incident between devils and to attack my family they aimed for me." Rias sighed as she looked up at the sky. "I was only 10 and I was targeted by a fire devil. Of course I fought back but I guess I was far too immature back then."

Shirou nodded.

"I really should have died that day. The devil was squeezing the life out of me but the next thing I know I'm in strong arms holding me as carefully as possible." Rias looked down. "I can't remember how he looked nor any details about him but that he was a child like me."

Shirou started smiling.

"I guess I never forgot about that day, even now. Afterall I didn't even get to say thank you to him."

Shirou smiled to himself and asked. "Do you know his name?"

"I don't the only thing he know about him is that he called himself 'Hero'...I guess he was my first love." Rias spoke softly to herself.

However, Rias's tone started changing now.

"However, I am a member of the Gremory clan and thus I have responsibilities to carry out." Rias frowned. "I understand that I must carry them out for the benefit of the devils, but I cannot bring myself to betray my feelings towards him so I can't bring myself to even look at Raizer."

Shirou stayed quiet and just absorbed the info.

Rias sighed. "I'm sorry for being so unreasonable with you. I'm pitting your lives just because of my small dream...an impossible dream." Rias apologized.

Shirou who had remained quiet until now spoke.

"What's wrong with that."

Rias confused looked at Shirou in the eye and asked. "Huh?"

Shirou looked at Rias and repeated. "What's wrong with that?"

"..."

"We are your servants and thus your wishes and dreams are our command. We exist for that reason." Shirou uttered. "As I already mentioned before I am your sword."

"But Shirou!" Rias raised her voice a little. "This isn't a pure just a game you can be hurt or even killed all for the sake of an impossible dream!"

"..." Shirou remained silent as a few seconds passed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Huh?"

Shirou looked up as his unfocused eyes seemed to stare at something far out and that only he could see. "What's wrong with having an impossible dream."

Rias remained quiet as the sheer emotions in Shirou's voice registered itself.

Shirou closed his eyes and smiled. Looking straight at Rias in the eye he softly said. "Even if it's an impossible dream, it's a dream nonetheless. I'm sure even the impossible will become possible if you carry out your dream to the end."

"..."

Shirou offered a hand. "Come. It's getting a little cold outside let's go in before the others notice we left."

Rias hesitatingly nodded as she took Shirou's hand and together hand in hand the two walked back into the manor.

That night Rias thought about a lot of things but foremost in her mind was the feeling she had in her hand when she took Shirou's hand.

The last thoughts she had before sleep claimed her was. _'It felt...nostalgic and warm almost as if I felt it before.'_

0000000000

Shirou adjusted the fingerless black glove on his right hand as he tested his wrist for any hindering movements. Finding no problem with his gear, Shirou closed his eyes as he meditated inside his mind to ready for battle.

Taking a huge breath with his nose Shirou expelled the air. Shirou opened his eyes and if anyone was here with Shirou they would have immediately flinched and felt an ominous premonition, almost like being sliced to bits.

Having completed his mental and physical preparation Shirou walked out of the boy's locker room and into the Occult Research Club room.

"Ah Shirou-san!" Asia called out as she noticed Shirou enter. "Ah!" Asia suddenly exclaimed as she noticed the change in Shirou's garbs and a blush started creeping in the blonde's cheeks.

"Hello Asia." Shirou politely greeted.

"Y-you look quite...dashing Shirou-san." Asia stammered as she averted her eyes a bit.

Shirou was dresed in the normal Kuou Academy uniform however he wore a black leather vest, magically enhanced to become as hard as steel. Furthermore a long crimson/black coat was on his shoulders that reached all the way to his knees that ended in 3 coattails, and a black leather belt was on his waist. A black fingerless glove with metal plates was in his right hand.

Finally a gold and red scarf was wrapped his neck that reached to his knees.

Of course each and every garment was reinforced with magecraft beforehand.

All in all, Shirou looked quite noble/knightly in these clothes.

"Asia you chose...rather peculiar gear." Shirou commented to Asia who was dressed in sister clothes.

Although the clothes looked rather hindering they were all magically enhanced for the best battle performance possible.

"You look quite ready Emiya-senpai." Kiba commented.

Koneko just nodded and continued to stuff her mouth with biscuits.

"Ara ara." Akeno uttered as she blushed a little.

"Shirou are you sure you want to go to battle like this?" Rias asked a little puzzled but still her breathing and pulse started quickening.

Shirou nodded wordlessly.

A week had passed and the time of battle has arrived. Shirou and co had trained hard (although Shirou did not need it) and improved their skills for this event.

Rias nodded as she stood up.

"It doesn't matter that our opponent is the immortal phenix. We won't lose." Rias declared as she pumped up her and her clansmen's morale.

"""OHH!"""

"You seem ready Rias." Sona suddenly added as she sipped some tea from the corner of the room.

Although the Sitri heir was not a member of the Rating Game, Sona and her peerage joined the Gremories as their audience/overseer of this battle.

"I won't let a future rival down." Rias smiled and told her old friend.

"I look forward to it." Sona smiled as she looked at her old friend in a predatory manner.

Obviously the exchange between the two held deeper meaning than the current battle.

Just then a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room and a few seconds later Grayfia stepped forward.

"Ojou-sama are you ready?" The maid politely asked.

Rias nodded.

"Very well then I shall explain the rules." Grayfia started creating a magic circle on the ORC room floor. "Once the battle begins please step through this magic circle to the pre-arranged battle field."

Rias nodded.

Shirou expected that their fight will be held elsewhere to avoid damaging the school, but even he had no idea where the battle will be held.

"May I ask where exactly we will be fighting?" Shirou questioned.

"The battle will take place in a seperate artificial dimension but the details will not be shared." Grayfia replied smoothly.

Shirou nodded.

"This battle will be broadcasted to the higher devil echelon so please do your best Ojou-sama." Grayfia said to Rias. A few seconds later. "That includes Maou-sama"

"I understand." Rias nodded and replied back stoickly.

"Maou-sama?" Asia asked.

Kiba nodded a gave a quick explanation. "Buchou's older brother is one of the 4 current maous-The Crimson Satan Sirzechs Lucifer."

"...Eh!" Asia exclaimed as she fell on her chair from the shock.

"...I see." Shirou muttered. '_So that was who I met all those years ago'_

Suddenly the magic circle started shining.

"It's time." Grayfia said as she ushered Rias and co to the magic circle.

One by one the ORC members started vanishing until Shirou and Rias were the last to go.

"I wish of you the best of luck Ojou-sama." Grayfia said before Rias and Shirou both vanished.

0000000000

"Did the teleportation fail?" Asia questioned as she looked left and right.

Shirou didn't blame Asia for asking such a question. Although they passed through the circle the setting looked as if it didn't change at all. The ORC members were all located at an exact replica of the real club room.

Shirou could feel through his 6th sense that the world was like a parallel world but only artificial and limited to a certain line. As a magus Shirou could feel that he was in another of those pocket dimensions that he explored in the past only much smaller.

Shirou closed his eyes as flipped on one of his 27 circuits. Od flowed through and Shirou felt no physcial or thaumaturgical problem.

Just then the school broadcast started and from the speakers Grayfia's voice was heard.

"Hello everyone. This is Grayfia, the Queen of the Maou from the House of Gremory and today I have the honor of being the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenix."

Shirou nodded to himself as he accepted this. Usually in the world of competitions cheating and bribing the arbiter is a common practice but with Grayfia as the arbiter that probably wouldn't happen.

"In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world."

"I see." Asia muttered to herself as she understood where she was.

"The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base."

Shirou quickly tucked the useful information into the back of his head. The use of promotion is a useful tool and the enemy base is also good to know.

"Please use this." Akeno said as she handed out earphone type receivers to all the members.

"I see." Shirou said and with practiced hands he fitted the receiver in his ear. Shirou had a lot of experience with such communication device. Unlike him though Asia had some trouble fitting the device on.

"Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now."

With that the announcements was over and the bell started ringing.

The battle to determine Rias's future had started.

0000000000

Shirou was out alone as he concealed his presence and hunted for his enemies.

The plan was simple.

Shirou had purposely pissed off Raizer in their last meeting in preparation for this.

A person with arrogant pride like Raizer would want to finish off Shirou quickly and if his peerage was as submissive as Yubelluna was then Shirou would probably become the first target.

Just as Shirou had planned.

A battle does not start because of a bell ringing. The battle starts as soon as the person understands that a battle will start.

Furthermore, Shirou was acting alone with no support and he was the only pawn in Rias's clansmen.

An easy target.

The plan was for Kiba and Koneko to set traps in the forest and then secure the gym. Akeno too was sent to make traps and illusions in the skies and fields.

Shirou was bait so they wouldn't be caught.

However, this bait had very sharp teeth indeed.

Jumping and hiding within the shadows of the building Shirou without a sound approached two unsuspecting pawns that were making their way to Rias's base.

The two pawns were dressed in a sailor uniform with artificial neko ears.

They seemed to be sneaking into the area but compared to Shirou who qualified for Assassin class their efforts were pathetic.

"Trace on." Shirou muttered under his breath as a small non-enchanted black obsidian knife was traced into his hand. Although the blade was no mystic code it was still a possession of a rather deadly killer and Assassin and thus the blade was sharp and the perfect tool for killing.

Shirou waited in the shadows of the building wall as the two unsuspecting pawns just walked right under him.

Leaping forth without a sound Shirou landed right behind the pawns and finally made his presence known. This was the difference between Shirou and a real Assassin. If it was a true Assassin in Shirou's place then the two pawns would have died even before they noticed his presence. Unfortunately Shirou was not able to improve to such a level.

The first pawn knew that someone was behind her but that before she could act a black knife suddenly slashed it's way across her throat causing her to be transported out immediately.

The second had enough time to say. "What!" That was the last word she said before the knife that had ended her just like hercomrade ending both of their battle in just 40 minutes.

Shirou stood up and looked around.

This was a battle field but the absence of blood was felt weird to him. Sure he had no complaints and felt happy that the servants with over damage would be forcefully transported out but his experience just blared that the absence of blood and pain felt weird.

Hiding his presence once more Shirou made his way towards the gym. There were no more enemy forces in the area.

"Raizer-sama 2 pawns retire." The announcement commented.

Shirou was hurrying to the gym. The gym was located right in the middle of the map and thus whoever took possession of it would gain a strategic advantage.

He was making his way there when through his receiver he started hearing another battle.

"Ara ara." The voice of Akeno uttered from somewhere as the vice club president dressed in a shrine maiden outfit said as she prepared for battle. "Did you come all this way for me?"

"With you out of the picture all that is left are some useless servants to take care of." A familiar voice said.

Currently in the southern skies the two Queens faced each other.

Akeno and Yubeluna stood face to face as one wielded fire and the other lightning.

The battle between the Shrine Maiden of Lightning and the Queen of Bomb.

Shirou nodded to himself as the sound of battle made its way to his ear through the receiver. Raizer most likely believed Akeno to be the strongest in Rias's entourage and to strip Rias of her strongest piece was his plan probably. Then all that would be left are the small fish to pick one by one.

He would send a group to finish Shirou before he promoted and his Queen to fight Rias's Queen the rest would probably be dealt with later.

Shirou quickly made the decision to continue with the plan of taking the gym and left Akeno to fend for herself. Shirou was confident that Akeno would be able to win against Yubelluna but that was probably within enemy calculation as well. Thus, Shirou suspected that the enemy had a hidden card up their sleeves.

Catching sight of Koneko, Shirou quickly joined the small girl as they made their way to the gym. Apparently enemy forces have invaded the forest and Kiba was left to deal with them.

If they were pawns of the same level Shirou had just finished off then Shirou had no doubt that Kiba would easily dispatch them. After crossing blades with him Shirou was able to estimate Kiba's strength and was confident that the knight wouldn't falter from enemy pawns.

Hiding their presence Koneko and Shirou stealthily entered the gym. Although, Koneko was pretty good at hiding her presence she was in no way close to Shirou's level. As a result the pair was quickly found out by the 3 enemy pawn and rook lying in wait inside the gym.

"We know you're there so come out." A well endowed young woman clearly of Chinese descent announced. Her hair was done with two traditional buns to the side of the hair and had green eyes. She was dressed in a navy blue qipao and a white sash that showed off her cleavage and quite a lot of thighs.

Shirou clicked his teeth with frustration. He prefered to end the battle without showing any of his talents but oh well.

Shirou and Koneko stepped out of their hiding place as the two faced off against their opponent face to face.

The rook Shirou identified as Xuelan was accompanied with three 3 pawns. The turquoise haired loli twins armed with chain saws and a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes dressed in white haori and red obi and armed with a kon.

"Sempai I'll take the rook so please deal with the pawns." Koneko suggested as she tightened her gloves.

Shirou nodded as he lowered the center of his body.

"Ei." Koneko muttered as she pounced forward, fists shooting forward at the fellow rook.

The Xuelan reciprocated with her own jab that collided with Koneko's.

If Koneko pounced like a cat Shirou shot forward like a silent bullet.

Keeping his body low to the ground Shirou like a shadow landed right in the middle of the three pawns.

"Y-You!" The enemy pawns said as they attacked with their respective weapons the chainsaw buzzed and the kon shot forward.

Rather pathetic in Shirou's eyes.

"Trace on."

In Shirou right hand falchion of black night and in his left hand a falchion of white moon were summoned.

The chainsaws and kon attacked from 3 fronts.

Shirou was only armed with 2 swords and he was only one person. However, the 3 respective enemy were armed with their own weapon and attacking seperately.

You couldn't even call it child's play.

The enemies were all devils and thus possessed superhuman strength, however Shirou blocked each and every blow with flowing technique and speed.

Kanshou and Bakuya were C ranked Noble Phantasms but they were paired against a normal kon and 2 chain saws, albeit strengthened with demonic power.

The legendary weapons made short work of the mundane weapons. The chainsaws malfunctioned as the chains were split from the keen edge of the mystic weapons and the kon became toothpicks.

All in a span of 10 seconds.

"What the!" The pawn armed with the kon said. Apparently she held a lot of pride in her weapon. The married swords each cut through the young pawn from the left and right and quickly made short work of the devil.

In a flash of white the pawn disappeared.

11 seconds passed.

Shirou didn't waste any time.

He threw the married swords at the twins.

The twins though quickly recovered from their comrade's defeat and deflected the spinning swords with their chainsaws.

Raizer's pawns too had participated in many Rating Games and they knew that at this moment when Shirou was not armed was their chance.

Shooting forward the pawns revved up their chain saws and was about to cut into Shirou.

Blood spewed forth as the blades cut deep into their target.

However the blades that cut flesh were not chainsaws but falchion chinese swords.

"Why." The twins muttered as they understood that the thrown black and white swords curved in the air and plunged through their respective backs.

Once more the twins vanished as they were forcefully retreated.

A total of 15 seconds passed.

The enemy rook Xuelan just stared in shock completely forgetting her battle.

This pawn had singlehandedly dispatched veteran pawns like he was cutting cheese. Even though she was a rook with enough strength to challenge a queen she honestly thought that she wouldn't be able to fight this monster.

"Ei." Suddenly a punch out of nowhere flew forward and hit the chinese rook in the cheek. It was a sharp and precise hit.

The chinese rook flew meters from the attack and landed in a pile. The attack landed directly at her jaws making her skull vibrate causing damage to her brain. It was a one hit KO no doubt.

The defeated rook vanished as the magic circle transported her away leaving Koneko an uneasy but nevertheless a victor.

"Good job Koneko." Shirou told the white haired girl as the rook was transported out of the field.

"..I don't think I did much." Koneko whispered to herself as she scratched her head.

"Raiser-sama 1 rook, 3 pawns retire." Grayfia's voice said in the announcement.

Shirou nodded to himself as he and Koneko ran out of the gym.

Although, using the gym as a base would be effective due to the sheer lack of manpower adopting such a plan was actually quite unstrategic.

Before, Shirou left however the young Emiya carefully set plastic bombs that he carried in his coat in the foundations of the buiding.

If Rias and her team can't use it, it would be more beneficial to make it so both of them can't use it.

As soon as Koneko and Shirou were out of range the timed explosives went off and the large gymnasium crumbled in its own weight as the crucial foundations were damaged.

Suddenly the speakers went off again as Grayfia's voice had another announcement.

"Raiser-sama 3 pawns retire."

Shirou knew that this was the work of Kiba. After having fought 3 of the pawns himself and testing their skills Shriou was confident that a knight with Kiba's level of skill would never fall to them even if he was attacked from 3 sides simultaneously.

Rias's peerage suffered no casualties and thus it was: 1 rook, 1 knight, 1 bishop, 1 queen, and 1 pawn against Raiser's peerage which suffered a total of 9 casualties and left: 1 rook, 2 knights, 2 bishops, 1 queen and no pawns. Rias expected such a tactic after all sending out the pawns first as bait was the most obvious strategy in chess.

As a result the battle had become evened out to a 5 vs 6 battle.

Although the situation was favorable, Shirou was not sure of victory. They were quickly making a comeback and evening the odds yet years of instincts told Shirou something was amiss. Shirou noticed at the last second.

"Trace on."

Tracing a nameless shield noble phantasm with anti-fire properties Shirou burst forward and shielded both a surprised Koneko and himself from a sudden pyrokinetic attack.

Sadly because the shield was designed to protect only one person Koneko was slightly burned in her right leg. The wound was not lethal but the young devil most certainly had her mobility stunted

Once the flames receded Shirou allowed the shield to dissipate and stared face to face at his new opponent.

Flying on devil wings was Yubelluna with her hands encased in bright flames looking very happy.

"I'm sorry." Koneko apologized to Shirou for her lack of caution as she fell to the ground clutching her leg in pain.

"It's fine." Shirou reassured as he assessed his current situation.

Koneko was in no situation to battle and should be taken to Asia immediately for healing. The enemy queen was flying at least 7 meters away preparing her new attack; she looks relatively unharmed even though her clothing suggested a tough battle against Akeno.

"Ikazuchi!" A voice said as from the skies a bolt of lightning rained down.

The enemy queen neatly avoided the bolt of electrons.

"So you're still not done yet." Yubelluna praised as she turned her head a little to see the struggling Akeno barely holding on.

"Your opponent is me." Akeno warned, however even from a distance Shirou could tell that Akeno was at the end of her line. Her shrine maiden clothes were charred and Akeno herself seemed out of breath and tired, the normally overfluous aura that surrounded her body was but a fraction of what she usually had.

"Oh Yubelluna you're about to finish them up huh."

Shirou turned his head to see the rest of Raizer's peerage. 2 bishops, 1 knight and 1 rook surrounded them preventing any form of escape.

Koneko grimaced as she too knew of their current predicament.

Akeno was wounded, Koneko was in no situation to battle furthermore they were surrounded with no way of escape.

It was a hopeless situation.

"Hurry up Yubelluna." A girl with blonde hair shaped in two pigtails that ended with drills said as she flipped her hair looking a little bored. "You used the tear didn't you."

Yubelluna bowed in the girl's direction and promised. "Yes my lady. I will end this quickly."

Akeno bit her lip. She was wounded and tired and couldn't even protect herself from the enemy let alone others. Koneko and Shirou were right there facing against 4 of Raiser's best. "Yuuto-kun." Akeno tried calling with her transceiver as she was about to call for reinforcement.

"I'm sorry Akeno-senpai." Yuuto apologized as the sound of blades clashing was heard through the receiver. "I don't think I can finish this quickly."

Akeno clicked her teeth. So the other knight must be fighting against Kiba and so Kiba can't come to help.

"Where do you think you're looking at?" A ball of flames flew through the air and grazed Akeno as she barely evaded the heat. Sadly the loose shrine maiden outfit though burned even more from the latest attack and now half of her chest was bared to the world.

Akeno quickly hid her breast.

Akeno grimaced and stared at her opponent.

Not to belittle the opponent, Yubelluna is without a doubt a powerful Queen but was without a doubt more skilled Akeno. After exchanging blows this fact quickly became clear, yet the battle continued until both girls were winded from the battle.

The battle between queens would have ended there if not the enemy queen used their trump card. Yubelluna used the 'tear.'

The phoenix tear is a special magical potion that a mature pureblooded phoenix devils create from their own tear glands. The tear is a valuable natural formula that is able to dispel any wounds and diseases once ingested.

Yubelluna who was at the end of her rope took the prepared tear and regained her health while Akeno still exhausted from the previous fight fought on.

The result was obvious.

With the tables suddenly turned against her Yubelluna had become the pursuer and Akeno's remaining stamina and aura was slowly being whittled out.

Introducing herself as Siris the knight, the tall young woman with long black hair that ended in a 5 way ponytail unsheathed her weapon Zweihander and pointed her sword at Shirou and Koneko.

"We should finish up here." Siris commented to the others.

The other servants besides the girl with blonde hair nodded

Isabela the rook who looked like a biker gang with half of her face shielded with a mask took a stance with her fist in the standard boxing pose.

Mihae the bishop dressed in a traditional kimono closed her eyes and started uttering a fire spell under her breath.

The three servants shot forward their intent to end the battle now was obvious.

Koneko scowled as she forced her body to get up. She was a liability at this point and she at least hoped to take one of the enemies with her to lessen Shirou's burden.

Akeno too made a face of pain as she was too embroiled in her own battle against the enemy queen to help them.

"""You're mine!""" The three servants shouted as they quickly approached.

And stopped in their tracks with shock written across their eyes.

"..Trace on."

hundreds upon hundreds of blades sat on the skies pointed at the 3 very unlucky devils as they just stared.

Victory the elation of an easy victory disappeared in an instant as the same thought ran through all 3 servants' heads.

_'If those things fall then we're screwed.'_

Meanwhile Koneko who was preparing for the worst was totally confused by the sudden attitude change that the aggressors suddenly showed.

"What the hell is this." Siris swallowed as her grip slackened with despair.

Mihae, the bishop was more skilled in the world of magic and her eyes instantly recognized that Emiya Shirou who was calmly standing there without even a single facial change was the one responsible for this phenomenon.

"Wh-What the hell did you do!" Mihae shouted as she pointed at Shirou who merely raised a finger to the air.

Sensing the onslaught Isabella cursed under her breath as she leapt back to shield the girl with blonde hair from harm.

Dropping his finger the one by one they fell like rain.

Utilizing natural gravity and exploding the prana behind each sword to create a calculated vector path for each sword.

"Continuous meteor fire."

The devils struggled for their lives but it was not to be.

Siris shielded herself with her blade as she weaved through swords but speed can take you so far from an omni-directional attack. There was no possible escape path. After a few dozen hits her sword cracked and she could do nothing as a dozen swords rained down upon her body.

The bishop was defeated before she could even do anything to protect herself. Before she even collected her aura to use any form of demonic or magical attack the swords ended her battle right there and then. The speed of Shirou's magecraft far outdid any spell she had to offer.

The rook too tried to retreat as she deflected the swords with her fists but two enhanced devil fists. However, her arms were cut off from the elbow down from countering dozens of swords. Unable to counter any more the rook threw her whole body towards the flight path of the oncoming steel as she protected the girl with blonde hair with her own body.

After the meteor rain and the three devils were felled, Shirou's 5 circuits he employed to do this feat started getting a little warm. Shirou stopped his tracing as he allowed the dust to settle.

The only word to describe it was Complete Annihlation.

Huge trenches were dug up on the gym field and the landscape was changed from the sheer force of the fallen blades.

Each and every sword that fell was impaled blade first upon the earth creating a forest of blades.

The three devils never had a chance from the start.

None of them had any sort of special technique nor magecraft capable of countering a hail of steel nor did they have the instincts and battle experience to accurately deduce the flight path of each weapon and counter them. The only ones Shirou could confidently say that would make light of such an attack would be Lancer and Saber.

Saber with her Eye of the Mind (False) would instinctively know where the swords would fall and overpower them. Lancer too would be armed with Protection from Arrows thus the previous display of fire would merely be child's play for him.

Sadly this level of experience and power would be on the mythological level which Raiser's peerage was far from ever attaining.

"Wh-What?" Ravel uttered as absolute victory changed to despairing loss. Falling upon her butt Ravel shivered in fear as the fallen swords stared back at her. Because the girl with golden hair was far from the epicenter of the fire range and was shielded by Isabella's sacrifice, Ravel only had small superficial wounds. On the other hand, she had to watch as the swords fall like rain right in front like how fire fell in Sodom and Gomorah, a traumatic experience.

"Raiser-sama 1 rook 1 knight 1 bishop retire." The broadcast said as Grayfia's calm voice came out of the school speakers.

"What just happened." Koneko muttered as she like Ravel fell to her butt from a mixture of shock and pain. One moment Koneko believed that she was surrounded and ready to retire, the next a rain of blades fell down and obliterated the enemy right in front of her.

"Emiya-kun..." Akeno whispered in equal shock as everyone else. The shock of Shirou's one-man destruction halted even the two Queen's battle.

Recalling back Akeno compared the broken landscape in the battle of with Fallen Angels. In the back of her mind Akeno muttered something on the like of , _'So this is how he did it.' _However, a larger portion of the queen's mind was focused on the absolute cold act and the machine like look that Shirou exhibited as he carried out the attack.

Completely cold and ruthless. People hesitate to attack another espicially if it is an attack that would steal another's life, even Akeno who prided herself as a S sometimes hesitates.

In the previous bout Akeno could tell that Shirou executed that attack with no hesitation or doubt whatsoever.

Thus it all lead to the current situation of Akeno feeling rather aroused.

"What the hell is your pawn!?" Yubelluna screamed in outrage as the battle amongst queen was long forgotten.

"I don't know myself." Akeno muttered back.

Suddenly chains exploded forth from the two queens' blind spot and wrapped around Akeno's waist.

"Ara." Was all Akeno had time to say before she was pulled down to ground rather violently.

The chains that would bind even god, Enkidu could only be used with those with divinity. Using this property Shirou dragged Akeno out of the way as he changed his target from the already defeated servants to the queen flying in the sky.

"Trace on."

This time an armory of swords appeared all aimed at Yubelluna, they numbered a few dozen at least.

Without a warning the swords started shooting themselves at the purple haired beauty with no mercy.

Luckily for Yubelluna though the she was quite a distance away.

Immediately seeing the danger the Queen spread her devil wings to the max as she turned away and propelled herself back to avoid the blades.

Somehow Yubelluna got out of Shirou's range with minor scratches.

Yubelluna grinned in the skies as she stared down at Shirou. "Your swords won't reach me here."

The Queen did not just watch as her comrades were mowed down, in the back of her mind she understood that creating enough distance between them would halt the onslaught. She theorized that such a technique is only a small-mid range attack. Thus, the logical thing to do was create enough distance so as to avoid the swords.

Turning around Yubelluna was about to scorn Shirou before retreating, however a flying sword just then grazed her cheeks creating a small gash.

"!"

Yubelluna was sure that she had made enough distance between herself and Shirou yet that projectile had surely reached her.

The Queen swiftly turned back and her eyes widened as she understood that she had fallen in a trap.

The Queen could only watch as Shirou finish tracing a black bow and a green white rapier. Knocking the sword onto the bow with one smooth move Shirou aimed at the flying target as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Pulling the bow string to its maximum draw Shirou brought the bow up until it lined up with Yubelluna's location.

"Structural composition defined altering for aerodynamic flight." Pouring just enough prana Shirou altered the overall shape of the rapier until the sword resembled an arrow suitable for flight.

Finally, as a last step Shirou poured prana into the mystic code to activate the ether weapon until the code started shining in a colorless light.

All this in but a few seconds.

"Fly straight and true." With that Shirou gracefully allowed his fingers to slip causing the arrow to fly forward.

To her credit Yubelluna had no clue that she was fighting an archer or that fighting archers from long distance is suicidicial but as soon as she started flying backwards the battle was over.

Ravel who was spared could do nothing as her brother's enemy just calmly released the arrow/sword with the grace and poise of a dancer.

Contrary to how easy it looked a shockwave of air was released as the tension within the bow forced the mysterious substance to right itself and position.

As expected of the only bow capable of firing Noble Phantasms.

However this shockwave was but a small pre-shock compared the the massive shockwave of the arrow easily crossing the sound barrier.

With a whirl-wind following the bright green comet the arrow flew forwar towards its target with amazing speed, acceleration, and precision. The arrow was no longer just a projectile but a meteor of light that raised the winds in its path creating a tornado.

And that tornado's rage and force was all centered on Yubelluna

Yubelluna couldn't even scream as the arrow pierced through her and continued on its way through the sky like a comet. Without even being able to utter one word the dominating queen vanished from the field.

Shirou calmly put his bow down as he watched Yubelluna fall from the sky and finally vanish as the Rating Game system claimed her.

Silence reigned in the battle field as no one dared move.

This moment what Shirou felt in his heart could be separated into two fractions.

One his logical and more dominant of the 2 sides was logically arguing that showing more of his cards was a bad idea. This was not going to be the last battle Shirou would participate in and showing so much of his cards would allow others to devise countermeasures against his techniques. As a result, Shirou hoped to end everything using only pure swordsmanship and wit but sadly using Trace Bullet or his Black Bow couldn't be avoided in such a situation.

Two his emotional side was hurting itself after everything he's done. Although Raiser's servants were trained devils meant to fight, they were not soldiers. They did not exist in a continuous battlefield like Shirou did. Though they may heal and recuperate their physical bodies afterwards Shirou worried over the mental damage he did.

Sighing, Shirou calmed himself. Regretting or thinking about what he did could be done after the mission was accomplished and Raiser defeated so Shirou decided to support his more logical side and suppress his emotions.

The battle was not over.

Opening his clear eyes of silver and gold Shirou turned until he was looking at Ravel straight in her eyes.

Ravel's fear was blown away as the young girl looked deep into the heterochromic eyes.

Ravel had never seen such beautiful, dangerous but above all sad eyes.

The eyes were known since the beginning to be the windows of the soul.

Ravel had seen many people of power but seeing these eyes shook her soul. It felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside with swords, but she knew no she felt that this man was cutting himself with his own swords at the same time.

The silver eyes felt mechanic, precise and cold but at the same time the Ravel knew that this man would only take as many as needed only. Never more than necessary.

From the golden eye Ravel felt pain, sadness, and loss. Almost as if the eye symbolized a loss of innocence but a desperate attempt to keep that innocence.

Ravel felt deep within her soul that this man was what she sought for a...

Shirou clicked his teeth with frustration as he looked away from Ravel.

Shirou had met quite a lot of people like Ravel in this world. Some who are extremely sensitive to strong emotions and are perceptive of another's personality.

Shirou tries to avoid meething these type of people because dealing with them is troublesome.

"Shirou-senpai what happened?" Koneko was trying to ask as she slowly recovered from the shock

Sadly Shirou was unable to answer because that was when Shirou heard Asia scream loudly through the receiver.

0000000000

Rias faced Raiser as the two kings stood on a building's roof face to face.

Raiser's phenix blood was evident with the flames of wing on his back and Rias's inherited Power of Destruction from the Bael family was also shown by the unique magic circle and black orb of devil power in both hands.

"Buchou..." Asia whispered with fear as the young nun's legs shook with fear.

"It's okay Asia." Rias comforted as Rias smoothed the blonde's hair.

The two girls though was interrupted though with mad laughter from the only male.

"Muhahahahahahahah!" Raiser laughed arrogantly. "Rias you've done quite well but it ends here. Once the king is defeated the whole peerage loses."

"You're talking as if my loss is already determined." Rias retorted back. "Also the same rule applies for you." Although Rias's spirit was far from finished Rias herself suffered many wounds. With Asia's constant assistance from Twilight Healing Rias suffered no physical wounds but the young girl's stamina was not endless.

Raiser though stood no worse for wear then when he started. His dirty red suit was immaculate and didn't even have a single cut or burn while Rias's uniform was burnt around the ends and half of the shirt was blasted off showing the lingerie underneath.

Wiping the sweat from her chin Rias grinned. "You're paying for my uniform Raiser."

Raiser too grinned back. "That's good after all it would be no fun if I defeated you so easily."

Raiser then spread his wings further and flew in the skies. "It'll be more fun if I beat you to submission." Summoning the flames that his family rules over Raiser struck down in a blitz all around Rias's area.

Asia screamed loudly.

Rias grimaced as she shielded herself and Asia with a magic circle.

"What's wrong!?" Raiser screamed as he continued his attack. "You're all talk and no bite."

"Shut up!" Rias shouted back as she flung a torrent of destruction at Raiser.

Raiser just easily dodged the blast with ease as he continued to circle around Rias and Asia like a vulture staring at carrion.

Rias clicked her teeth as she fortified her defenses. It was just too bad of a match up. Rias's power of destruction couldn't harm Raiser with his trait as an immortal phenix devil and would immediately regenerate the lost part of himself. Furthermore, his speed allowed him to dodge any large magical projectiles or he could cancel it out with his own flames.

The only reason Rias probably lasted so long was because Asia immediately healed any of her wounds with her continuous healing aura.

The magic circle Rias was fueling started cracking.

The stress from a continuous barrage of a High class devil was too much for the circle. Little by little Rias's defensive measures started breaking until finally it broke entirely.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa." Rias screamed as a blast of heat and thermal energy exploded in front of her taking parts of her skirt.

Having lost her balance Rias fell on the ceiling.

"What's wrong is it already over?" Raiser roared as he threw another one of his projectiles.

Rias closed her eyes in fear.

"Flame Delete!"

Rias quickly opened her eyes to see that Kiba with his extraordinary speed as a knight arrived to deflect the blow.

"Tch the knight huh." Raiser muttered as he landed on the ground.

"Excuse my interruptions but I can't let you defeat our King." Kiba smiled. Using the natural characteristic of speed as a knight Kiba dashed back towards the old school building, furthermore out of the servants Kiba was closest to their location and so he arrived first.

Blowing air through his nose Raiser easily saw through Kiba's state.

Although Kiba was without a doubt a bundle of potential as a knight he had many weaknesses and the most prominent of these two were his endurance and stamina. From the moment the Rating Game started Kiba was required in multiple places at one and had to run from one place to another. Furthermore, he had fought multiple opponents before arriving to fight in this stage.

All in all, Kiba was at the end of his rope and Raiser knew it.

Asia's [Twilight Healing] would be able heal any wounds but even the healing from a tool of God could not replenish lost stamina and endurance.

Kiba was smiling up front but inside he was hesitant his bluff was easily seen through, and the demonic sword he used just now was Flame Delete a sword made to extinguish flames, however the sword was unable to withstand the pure heat of the Pheonix's flames and snapped in half. Kiba knew that the attack that Raiser just used was not his full strength, to minimize damage to Rias, Raizer purposely made that attack weak.

Creating another demonic sword with this Sword Birth Kiba took a stance.

"You think you can defeat me!" Raiser sneered as the flames around him started blazing.

Kiba shrugged almost casually. "I don't know if I don't try." It was clearly an act. If one looked carefully one would find beads of sweat falling from the boy's pretty face.

Kiba calmed his nerves and tried to internalize his mind focusing his concentration. Kiba honestly did not believe he could stand up to a high class pure demon like Raiser alone but he had no choice.

He just had to buy time.

Even at his best condition Kiba did not know how long he could last against Raiser.

"Sword Birth." Kiba called out as two more demonic swords of anti-flame attribute into his left and right hands respectively.

Taking a low posture Kiba took a stance with his two swords ready to jump at a moment's notice.

"Disappear from my sight!" Raizer roared as he sent a mass of flames flying.

"I won't let that happen." Rias announced as the mass of flames hit a wall of destruction incarnate and cancelled each other.

"Tch." Raizer clicked his teeth and took to the air.

"Buchou." Kiba muttered as he watched Rias walk up in front of him.

Flipping her hair Rias said to Kiba. "I won't let my cute servants fight alone."

Kiba paused momentarily to calculate on how Rias's participation would effect the outcome. He nodded a few seconds later.

"I'll do my best."

Rias smiled. "Let's do this Kiba."

"Hai Buchou!"

With that the battle between Phenix and Gremory restarted.

0000000000

Even though the battle was now two on one if was still very much an unbalanced fight. After having fought for at least 5 minutes Kiba and Rias were charred and exhausted while Raiser had hardly a wound on him.

The Gremory faction naturally adopted a form of attack and defense where Kiba charges from the center while Rias provides support from the back. Kiba would dodge the flames while Rias would cover the attacks that Kiba had no way of avoiding.

Although this sort of front was the best possible form of strategy in the current situation, there were a lot of holes in this battle plan. Kiba was suited for fighting in the middle rather than the front. With his speed Kiba was suited to attack swiftly and overpower the opponent as quickly possible. Rias too was not suited for defending but more for attacking.

The battle went well for a while but as the seconds turned to minutes Rias and Kiba understood that even though they were striking Raizer together they were still missing enough power to defeat a phenix devil.

True the new battle formation they adopted was as efficient as the situation allowed and gave them an better defense and offense but no matter how many attacks or wounds they inflict upon the Phenex, Raiser would merely shrug it off and regenerate in a few seconds.

Meanwhile Rias's and Kiba's, especially Kiba who fought many other battles, stamina had a limit.

As more and more time passed Kiba's speed started decreasing as his speed decreased from the lack of stamina. Rias provided cover when she could but the flames of a phenix was faster than the power of destruction.

Rias suffered nil damage because she was located in the back but Kiba suffered horrible wounds in just 5 minutes time.

The two devils were not untalented but they simply lacked the means or power to strike a phoenix down.

Panting with exhaustion Rias and Kiba looked up at Raiser floating almost lazily in the air looking down them.

Smirking the flying phoenix called out. "This has been fun Rias. But I think it's time to end playtime and prepare for our engagement."

Panting with exhaustion Rias still smirked as she retorted. "Raizer the only way I think this battle would be ending immediately is if you quit because I most certainly won't lose to you."

"Feisty." Raizer laughed. "I like that about you but as my wife such an attitude isn't tolerable. Well I'll train that out of you...in bed!" Finishing his narcistic statement Raizer raised both hands in the air and summoned a glowing orb of flames that rivaled the sun in this distance.

"Ugh." Rias and Kiba said as they shielded their eyes from the glow.

"Rias you were better than I thought. I honestly wanted to end this without harming you but accept this pain as a symbol of my love." Raizer hurled the first orb of fire at Rias.

Rias stood her ground as she flared her demonic aura. The scarlet aura flared around her as the air started creaking. Her long hair started flying around beautifully but menacingly.

Summoning multiple magic circles in both of her hands Rias channeled all the energy she could.

"When Hell freezes over!" The girl stated as she concentrated her enormous aura at the approaching orb of heat.

"No Buchou!" Kiba shouted but was too late.

The orb of heat and the tidal wave of destruction met!

And the tidal wave of destruction was easily overpowered.

Although the force of power from Raizer and Rias wasn't different by much the concentrated energy greatly differed. Raizer with his experience from previous Rating Games was able to freely manipulate his aura but Rias had no such combat experience. She simply did not know what she should do in such cases.

A fatal mistake in battle. Just one mistake can change the tide of battle afterall.

Raizer was narcistic and too proud for his own good but nevertheless he had more experience in combat than Rias did. He knew that by prodding Rias he could get her to stand her ground and so he taunted her. An elementary pyschological attack, but simple is the best way to defeat amateurs.

The orb of fire quickly extinguished the destruction and gravitated towards Rias.

Rias had no time to dodge.

Although Rias was a devil that far surpassed human realms she was still a little girl at heart and as a result feared pain. It was no surprise that such a girl like Rias instinctively closed her eyes and covered her vitals with her arms. The proof of a someone not used to battle.

_'Is this the end?"_ She asked herself as she awaited the burning feeling to arise. True she knew that she would be transported out before the pain began but still anyone would feel despair from a flying sun at oneself.

The shout from Kiba droned out in Rias's ears as the seething heat from the approaching orb was felt.

The last moments that she had before the impact occured, Rias devoted to her memories.

_'I'm sorry everyone.' _ Rias thought to her peerage. Just like her, her peerage was not used to combat but she had dragged them into a personal conflict. She caused them pain for her sake.

'_I'm sorry Oni-sama, Grayfia.' _Rias was more than aware that her family regretted the decision to engage their daughter like a piece of politics and tried their best to pull some strings in the back to dissuade her future. She was sure that this Rating game was also caused by them pulling some strings.

_'I sorry Hero-sama!" _Even though it was a moment Rias devoted the longest amount of time at this feeling. Within her mind Rias returned to her childhood and although she was unconscious she remembered the warm embrace of that strange boy even after these long years.

In fact she felt a warm embrace even now.

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent. "A voice said as it pierced through Rias's mind and awoke her.

The first thing Rias's mind perceived was that she had not a single singe on her. Her original wounds and burns still existed but the new pain and heat was not present.

The second thing she perceived was a pink and almost transparent light in the corner of her vision that somehow outshined even through mass of flames outside and shielded her from the heat and danger. The pink lights curved in a beautiful pattern almost like a flower, an 8 petaled flower that invoked the feeling of beauty that cannot be broken.

Finally she noticed that she was in a warm embrace.

"Shirou!" Rias called out as she noticed that the boy had appeared almost out of nowhere.

Shirou nodded after confirming the safety of his Master.

It was a really close call but Shirou had arrived at the nick of time.

Shirou was more than used to the smell of burning in the air. Furthermore, the astral contract that Shirou had with Rias started transmitting her situation to him, though the contract did not bound Shirou in any way.

In response to the situation. Shirou quickly promoted to Knight and ran in god speed to the ORC room's direction leaving Koneko and Akeno to catch up in the back flying.

Using the natural boost granted in speed by the class of knight as well as reinforcement to strengthen his muscles Shirou crossed the campus's distance in 1.15 minutes. A record timing if you consider the size of Kuou Academy.

Shirou just arrived as he saw Raizer hurling the giant fireball and Rias countering with her own unique magic.

Shirou was more than aware that Rias's attempt to fight back would easily be crushed.

While he was making his observations, Shirou did not halt or decrease his speed in the least and shot forward like a rocket to his intended target...and not a second late.

Although Rho Aias was a waste of prana to trace to counter Raizer's level of attack, it was still the fastest shield Shirou could trace as well as the one Shirou had the most efficiency with.

Without even a mantra Shirou delved deep inside his mind, his reality marble, and into his soul to call forth the irriscendent pink barrier into existence.

Flickering like the twilight sky the pink weapon easily withstood the mass of flames without even a burn on its first petal.

A small blush appeared on Rias's cheeks. This was the first time a male other than her family embraced her and the maiden in Rias blushed. However in the midst of the warm embrace Rias felt an almost nostalgic feeling. A feeling as if she experienced this before.

Rias closed her eyes as her blush deepened, but she did not break the embrace.

Raiser backed up creating some distance between the newly arrived member of Rias's peerage and himself. For the first time since the Rating game started Raiser went on the defensive.

Even someone as introverted as Raiser heard the rumors.

Rias's new peerage was rumored to have single handedly spoiled a high class fallen angel's plans. His strength was also rumored to be on a high class devil's level which was more than proved from more than half of his peerage, which was rated to be quite powerful, being wiped out single handedly by him alone...especially his queen.

"Ara Ara. Quite close aren't you two neh Buchou Shirou-san." Teased Akeno as the Gremory Queen arrived through the air staring at Rias and Shirou.

Koneko supported by Akeno arrived as well.

Rias quickly noticed that they were still in a public place.

The young maiden within Rias caught up to her as the 18 year old female devil's face started reddening up to her ears.

Quickly Rias disengaged from Shirou as she crossed here arms and tried to calm herself.

"Akeno, Koneko!" Rias exclaimed as her precious clansmen arrived right next to the their King. "I'm glad you two are safe." With a reassured look on her face Rias embraced Koneko and Akeno.

"Ara ara Buchou." Akeno said again but with a smile embraced her long time friend back.

Koneko too blushed but quietly stood there allowing her King to embrace her.

"Akeno-san Koneko-san!" Asia called out as she quickly arrived. "Are you alright?" The former sister said with worry.

"Can I bother you for assistance Asia-san." Akeno asked.

"Please sempai." Koneko added.

Although the two girls returned victorious that victory had taken its toll. Himejima Akeno suffered burned wounds all over her body and the miko clothes she wore was in tatters. Her aura showed that she was still capable of magic but not continuously as before.

Koneko too was burned here and there and her left leg was broken. For a fist fighter having one of her limbs broken is a critical injury.

Asia quickly started healing the major wounds first. She didn't notice right now but later Rias pointed out that Asia was extremely sensitive and with that sense she instinctively knew which injury should be healed first. Even if Asia wasn't born with Twilight Healing she no doubt would have become a great doctor/nurse with such instincts.

"Thank you Asia." Akeno said.

"Thank you very much Asia-sempai." Koneko added.

Raiser flying in the sky on his wings of flame was started panicking.

Raiser was very confident in his clan's trait of immortality but even he knew that eventually his stamina would reach its limit from the combined attack of the entire peerage of Rias attacks for a prolonged time. Furthermore, even though it wasn't on the level of the Phoenix clan's regeneration Twilight Healing is capable of healing the wounded.

All in all, Raiser knew that he was in a check mate situation.

"Tch." Raiser clicked his tongue. "The useless lot all of them." He cursed his peerage under his breath as he made a mental note to punish them later.

There was only one way for Raiser to escape this situation.

Pouring more of his power into his wings the bright fires of his wings glew even brighter.

"RIAS!" Raiser bellowed on top of his lungs. Accompanied by the phenix's roar was a pulse of pure demonic power.

"I propose a one on one duel with you! Victor takes all!"

For a moment everyone was silent.

"Don't Buchou!" Kiba urged. "We have the advantage of numbers so we can wear him down. This is the best method for victory." Kiba quickly reasoned logically.

The answer to this question was obvious, yet Rias though showed a conflicted expression.

The Gremory clan were known to have above average affection for their peerage. Furthermore, this was Rias's first Rating Game. Unconsiously she felt very guilty of having forced her club members to fight and bleed for a cause that only involved her. Sure she was their master but still the feeling of guilt didn't stop.

To sum it up, Rias was very unexperienced.

Rias swallowed as she made her decision.

_'Sorry Kiba.' _Rias mentally said as she opened her mouth.

"Agreed!"

The decision was loud and clear that echoed through the whole campus.

Silence followed.

"However, I will replace Master." Shirou announced.

"Shirou what are you doing!?" Rias prodded with an astonished face.

"Please pardon me for making a decision by myself Master. But out of us I am the one with the least damage and most stamina. You have already exhausted a lot of your strength and magic. Thus I believe it would be most efficient for me to take your place." Shirou explained with a calm face.

"B-but..."

"Please do not worry." Shirou reassured as he casually walked up to Raiser. "It'll be over soon enough."

Rias understood that she should stop Shirou and take her place in the battle of one on one but for some reason she couldn't say 'no.'

Shirou stopped and looked up at Raiser.

Raiser looked down on Shirou.

Although this wasn't the finale he had planned and defeating a lowly servant would be a bit anti-climatic for a victory Raiser also knew this was his final chance for victory.

Descending from the sky Raiser killed the glow of his wings as he faced off against Shirou.

Shirou didn't say a word, he merely traced the familiar black and white swords into his hands.

Raiser started sneering after all no matter what swords one use a phoenix wouldn't even be scratched by those toys.

"I have a promise I have to fulfill towards you don't I." Raiser called out.

Shirou didn't even bat an eye.

"I'll make sure I'll burn you half to death."

As soon as Raiser finished his statement Raiser shot projectiles of flames.

Shirou quickly lowered his center of gravity and shot forward as ducked under the stretched arms of Raiser and got behind him.

Quickly the Pawn cut the back of the demon.

Raiser ignored the wounds that regenerated in his flames as he jumped back to create some distance.

Shirou did not follow.

"I see." This was the first time Shirou fought a phenix after all. "The pillar of Phoenix's immortality is as rumored almost on the level of Dead Apostles, but it seems that it's not the reversal of physical time but high level healing that borders upon immortality."

Raiser had no idea what Shirou said so he ignored it.

Sadly Raiser's fate was already sealed as soon as Shirou made this observation. As long as it wasn't the manipulation of time Shirou had quite a few cards capable of ending this battle without relying on brute force.

"Burn!" Raiser shouted as he spread his wings more and fired a hail of burning feathers.

Shirou was not known as Archer for nothing. His eyes caught each and every flight path of the feathers and even in the onslaught of feathers Shirou dodged the projectiles by a hair's breath as he closed the distance on Raiser.

"Trace on." Shirou muttered as he imagined the weapon of his choice.

The shadow of a double handed long sword started appearing within Shirou's hands.

Raiser had no fear. After all his kind would never be dealt damage by swords.

Shirou immediately closed the distance between him and Raiser. The sword was not complete but the long blade but erratic tip shining in the light.

Judging that any more projectiles from such as close distance is unwise Raiser covered his hand in flames and dashed forward.

"Burn in hell!" Raiser roared as he swung the flame clad.

Shirou silently swung his sword.

A spray of blood sprayed forth like a fountain.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Raiser screamed as the pain hit.

Holding the large but shallow cut that appeared in his chest to minimize the blood flow Raiser screamed in pain and astonishment as he backed away staring at his blood for the first time in his life.

"What the hell is this!" Raiser screamed in panic as he backed away. "Why won't the wound regenerate?"

Distracted from the pain that he experienced for the first time in his life Raiser did not notice Shirou was behind him with the sword raised high until the last moment.

Jumping to the side Raiser barely avoided a lethal strike but paid the price with another gashing wound on the his back.

Screaming again in pain Raiser started crawling away.

The weird curved sword in Shirou's hand gleamed as it dripped an immortal's blood along it's blade.

The sword Shirou traced to deal with Raiser was one of his trump cards against elementals, semi-demons and of course apostles capable of extreme healing in his previous world.

The sole weakness to this blade's immortality rending ability would be that it allow natural healing. As a result, a wise dead apostle for example an ancestor would notice that to heal a wound by this unique sword all he/she had to do was forward their time to hasten their own natural healing.

Besides that one weakness Shirou's irregular sword prevented all forms of healing, even the famed immortality of a phoenix.

The sword Shirou traced was a long sword with a long hilt and handle along with a jutting out tip life a crescent moon. All in all it could be called a scythe as well as a sword. It was the weapon that claimed the life of one of the world's most infamous monsters.

Harpe.

This Noble Phantasm was not flashy as Excalibur nor as beautiful as say Rho Aias but was it was ideal to deal with monsters with immortality or high healing abilities.

Harpe could be described as a monster killing holy sword, a weapon of the gods from Greek mythology wielded by the hero Perseus against the monster Medusa. Also it's shape is similar to a scythe it is without a doubt a sword. The sword is not outstanding by itself but its true strength lies in its trait called Refraction of Longevity. This trait nullifies the 'undying' attribute off immortals. All in all, any wound or cut made by this sword will never or restored other than healing according to natural laws.

Although, the sword would not be able to function against those of high divinity because it is a weapon of the gods it without a doubt would be able to harm a phoenix let alone a devil of the phenix clan.

One might even say that the duel was already over as soon as Harpe was successfully traced.

The arrogance and haughty manner that Raiser had just moments ago was gone replaced with absolute fear and desperation.

The Phoenix clan's trait of immortality is not exactly immortality but regeneration. Their regeneration though was of such a high level that it could be considered perhaps a minor immortality after all any normal wound heals before the pain even registers.

Raiser gifted with this natural trait and strength of a high class devil always looked down on his opponents. After all someone who never once felt bodily pain while his opponents squirms under his foot would develope a sense of superiority.

Until now.

Swords should have been completely useless in front of the trait of immortality. No matter the greatest or most powerful sword a phoenix devil should be able to shrug it off yet the wounds caused by this sword was not like that.

Raiser felt pain and at the same time fear, and someone not used to both of these emotions in the middle of the battlefield would not be able to retain a calm sense of mind.

"Ugh." Spreading his wings of fire Raiser started flying and once he reached a high enough altitude he looked down.

He really should have remembered what happened to his queen.

"To think he would make himself such an easy target." Shirou mumbled as he knocked the sword on his black bow and pulled the string.

Raiser immediately remembered the fate of Yubelluna and started gathering flames in order to make a shield.

Shirou let go the string and the sword flew through the air.

The shield of fire was pierced through easily like paper but the shield's thermal updraft diverted the course of the projectile and the sword pierced Raiser's left shoulder instead of the stomache.

Screaming in pain Raiser unable to keep his balance in the air started falling.

Even though the pain Raiser felt for the first time was intense the adrenaline that accompanied the new feeling was keeping Raiser awake and when the devil was falling his half open eye caught something in the corner of his eye.

Rias.

Like lightning a plan was made in the bleeding devil.

Even though Raiser was in the middle of a duel it didn't change the fact that the duel was being held in the middle of a Rating Game...and the most important rule in a Rating Game is...

In the middle of a fall Raiser summoned forth a torrent of flames aimed not at Shirou but at an unexpecting Rias.

Rias could only watch with shock as the mass of flames approached.

The mass of flames that Raiser sent straight at her was deadly. Unable to control his own powers Raiser targeted Rias with a dangerous amount of flames that might endanger her life.

And Rias could do nothing to prevent it but watch.

Shocked by the sudden attack Rias never even thought of using her own devil powers to defend herself all she could do was close her eyes and duck.

And then the flames swallowed her.

0000000000

Akeno was shocked by what she was seeing.

The trait of immortality of the phoenix was completely useless and Shirou was cutting through Raiser as if he was human and not an immortal devil.

It was the first time that she saw a devil from the Phoenix family was shedding blood.

And the one that was doing it had not a burn on him as he accurately dodged each and every fireball in a way that Akeno questioned if it was possible.

Completely dumbfounded Akeno couldn't even giggle or tease as she asked. "Who no What are you Shirou-kun?"

Taking a look at her long time friend Akeno noticed that Rias too was dumbfounded.

Akeno knew that Shirou was strong perhaps even stronger than her but this amount of strength was perhaps ridiculous. He was practically playing around with a high class devil as if Raiser a major Rating Game player wasn't even a threat to him...which by what Akeno was seeing was.

How many secrets was the clansman withholding from everyone?

Raiser was escaping to the sky but Akeno quickly saw that that was a mistake on Raiser's part as she once again saw the black bow materialize itself in Shirou's hands.

Akeno started remembering Shirou's explanation of tracing. She honestly didn't expect much from it. She thought it was akin to an artificial method of attaining the same result as Kiba-kun's Sword Birth, but obviously she was wrong.

The sword pierced through the obstacle made of phoenix fire and struck Raiser's shoulder.

Raiser unable to deal with the loss of balance started falling.

Akeno honestly expected everything to be over by then. Raiser would fall and the Rating Game would end with Rias's complete victory with not one servant retiring.

She was far too naive.

Akeno could only watched as Raiser mid fall produced a tremendous amount of flame and aimed the almost tidal wave amount of destruction straight at an unsuspecting Rias.

Akeno wanted to shout to scream at her friend to dodge, but for some reason her throat wouldn't work.

The shrine maiden only watched in shock as the huge wave of fire swallowed her friend.

Crimson was swallowed by Orange.

0000000000

"...I told you never close your eyes in the middle of battle."

These words broke through Rias's consciousness as the young devil looked up.

The first thing she saw was fire everywhere.

The tidal wave of demonic fire burned burned everything in its path as tongues of flames were left in its path to burn away the ash. The orange yellow flame hungrily devoured the artificially recreated rooftop of the student council building.

Due to the bright flames the whole area was dyed in an orange/red/yellow light that resembled the twilight.

However, oddly enough there was one part that was not devoured by flames.

The area that Rias stood on was not touched by flames.

Like the shape of a 'V' the flames burned everything but there.

Scarlet coattails and scarf blew in the updraft caused by the fire as one man stood between the flames.

His back was completely burned beyound recognition. No rather than burned it combusted. All the way to the nerve cells and spine were destroyed and even through the advanced magic and science of the devils this man would probably never be able to walk again.

"No need to worry about me." Shirou smiled and reassured with a gentle voice.

Rias's eyes widened.

That voice, that appearance.

"I ask of you...are you fine my Master."

Due to the heat and sweat Shirou's hair had gotten heavy and the bangs fell down to their original form giving him a whole different look. The billowing red cloak and black vest seemed oddly similar as well. Finally the crimson area from the flames too were all to similar to back then.

"Hero-sama." Rias whispered through her lips as her emerald green eyes finally put two and two together.

Rias was horrified by what happened.

Shirou smirked.

"Master you should smile." The parched lips said. "Your beauty is going to w...ast...e..."

Unable to endure any more Shirou's knees crumbled as he fell down on Rias's shoulders.

Rias instinctively caught him.

Shocked for a moment Rias could do nothing but be still. Once she awoke from her slumber she quickly put her ear to Shirou's chest.

Rias's eyes widened.

The familiar thumping was not heard.

Rias nor did anyone know it yet but because only Shirou's heart had become a devil and not his whole body the Rating Game's retiring system wouldn't work. The retiring system would only transfer devils, but Shirou was unable to become a whole devil.

Shocked Rias was unable to move as her whole soul and body waited to hear the thumping in Shirou's chest which never came.

_'I finally found him...' _Rias cried within herself as her face distorted with pain and grief. _'I finally found him but I couldn't even thank him.' _Tears started flowing from the emerald green eyes.

Rias nor could her peerage move as the witnessed the pawn sacrifice himself to save their King.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rias was brought out of her stupor as the loud belligerant laughter pierced her consciousness and woke her from her sadness.

"I win! That's what that low-class devil gets for messing with me!" Raiser laughed as he flaunted his victory.

"Rias now you have no choice to marry me!"

Akeno retorted for her friend. "You're the one that broke the rules of the one on one duel first!"

Raiser just glared with anger and displeasurement at Akeno. "Shut up servant! Why should I agree to follow the promise with a low class devil." It was the same sort of argument that a little kid who couldn't get what he wanted because he lost a contest would say.

Kiba's facial didn't change but he silently drew his sword. His sword seemed to overflow with malice.

Koneko too ignored her wounds and started releasing a deadly amount of killing intent.

Akeno narrowed her eyes. "Y-you." Lightning crackled around her as the air seemed to vibrate with aura.

Even Asia who normally wishes for the best of everyone was staring at Raiser with ill intent and tears in her eyes.

"Hah you trash think you could stop me!" Raiser growled as he looked down on them. "I'll burn you to death just like that piece of shit there."

In that situation where murderous intent was exploding a single voice commanded with authority.

"Don't touch him."

Akeno, Kiba, Asia, and Koneko swirved their head as they stared at the one that commanded them.

The queen, knight, bishop and rook stared at their king.

Rias's long crimson hair seemed to have a mind of its own as it moved. The aura that Rias was releasing was filled with more murderous intent than what anyone had ever seen before. In fact the normal crimson aura that Rias sported was no longer crimson but a darker color filled with black ominous streaks. Her long moving hair seemed to hide her eyes from sight but a green dark glint was seen through her bangs that called out for blood.

Raiser's blood.

Even without activating her power of destruction her aura itself was already started to destroy her surroudings as the destruction seemed to devour the roof and even the flames away.

Baring her teeth. Rias's tear stained eyes glared with malice at Raiser.

"He's mine."

Rias's peerage could say nothing as the overflowing amount of anger was felt from their King. They could do nothing not even breathe in fear of being destroyed as they wondered if this being of mass destruction was the king caring club president they knew.

Raiser could not feel the tension in the air. Still being as arrogant as ever he smirked at Rias.

"Ho you want to fight? I'll take you on. I like to break my women before taking them after all."

Rias merely raised her hand as the enormous amount of aura started concentrating on the palm of her hand.

Far away Grayfia quickly tried to announce that this Rating Game was being canceled was stopped as her husband stopped her.

Before Grayfia could voice her complaints Sirzechs muttered. "I know." With serious eyes.

Grayfia was honestly fearful. She had to stop Lady Rias immediately or else Rias would have become a murderer and she did not understand why her husband was stopping her.

Even the Strongest Queen though who prided herself at being the right hand person of the Maou Lucifer did not notice that Sirzechs was not looking at Rias.

Sirzechs understood the dire situation his sister was in, however his eyes were not on his sister.

No Sirzechs was looking at someone else in the Rating Game.

Sirzechs was staring at Emiya Shirou.

0000000000

Rias knew that what she was going to do was an act of murder, but she couldn't care.

She did not know where she was drawing forth all this power but she didn't care.

All she knew was that...that bastard had to die.

The exploding mount of aura that Rias's body was surrounded with was being concentrated all into the palm of her hand.

It was a maou level attack that Rias suddenly was using. If this attack hit Raiser was sure to die. Even the immortality of a phoenix would not save him from it.

The surrounding seemed to fade away as her world started narrowing itself to her hand and her target.

Rias mind though traveled to the past.

_'Ah why couldn't I remember earlier.' _Her mind asked as the her nameless first love's face was finally filled in. Although, her hero's face had changed over the years. She could see the resemblance. The red hair had turned partially white, his skin became darker, and one of his gold eyes became silver,but it was definately there.

Emiya Shirou was the Hero.

And he died for her.

After searching for him for a lifetime and after finally finding him he died for her.

It was almost funny how the situation was similar to the one she had in her childhood.

Here Rias was being cornered by a fire devil, and Hero/Shirou saved her yet again.

It was a cruel irony.

Rias's mind told her just one thing now.

_'Destroy the one that caused this and avenge.'_

And Rias was fully prepared to do that.

"Destroy him." Rias mouthed with absolute hatred as she prepared to hurl the mass of destruction and end Raiser's pitiful existence.

However, that never happened.

The one person in the whole world capable of stopping Rias stopped her.

Rias's outstretched arm was gripped her a hand that stopped her act of hatred.

Rias's great aura that she collected dissipated like the mass of destruction as she stared with a mix of emotions at the one that gripped her hand and stopped her.

With knees bent and his back curved almost as if he was bearing a huge burden, Emiya Shirou held onto Rias right hand with his left.

All of Rias's gathered rage and power halted right then and there as she stared at Shirou.

"Master." Shirou grinned smuggly but voiced with strain. "This is a one on one duel. Please save your strength for your victory speech later."

Rias did not understand what happened but she at least understood that Shirou was alive. That alone was enough for her.

Rias unable to support herself fell on her knees with a smile on her face and tears of joy streaking down her eyes.

"Shirou...Shirou you're alr-alright." She cried as her whole body convulsed.

Shirou nodded. "Apologies Master." Cracking a smile Shirou looked down at Rias. "I suddenly got very sleepy."

Turning to face Raiser Shirou breathed hard as he promised. "This'll be over soon so please wait until then."

Rias nodded as her voice failed her.

Shirou with visible effort walked up to Raiser to continue their duel.

Raiser sported many wounds but none lethal.

Shirou on the other hand practically had his back completely burned off but with sheer will was moving his half dead corpse.

"Heh." Shirou grinned as his wounds hurt.

How was it that the dead body was revived?

Blood was moving throughout his body however his heart was not moving it. The shocked organ stopped momentarily but was moving once more. However one must now ask how was his blood flowed and kept Shirou alive even though his heart had stopped.

Rias was so intent on hearing the beating of his heart that she did not hear the other sound from Shirou's chest.

A sound like the grating of gears.

Like a mill the gears within Shirou unconcious mind kept his blood flowing until his heart revived itself and as a result.

The other question was how Shirou was moving his body even though his nerves were burned.

Even through such enormous will if a body part loses contact with the brain because the nerves were destroyed the part would never be able to function.

So how was it?

The answer came from the years Shirou had spent of training his misguided magecraft as a child.

As a child Shirou believed that to perform magecraft he had to form magic circuits each time with his nerve cells. This process is a dangerous and painful process where one might cripple oneself with the least of mistakes.

Perhaps because of Avalon's existence as well as the constant self torture Shirou's body developed a second pathway of nerves down his spine that would ensure Shirou wouldn't cripple himself with a mistake.

As a result, Shirou's heart was functioning and his nerves were causing him to move.

However, even though his body moved Shirou was in no state to fight. His physical strength as well as his prana was all spent on healing himself.

He was in no state to continue the battle.

In that state Shirou smirked. "Oi partner. Mind lending me a hand?" He said.

Rias and the others then saw a green light start start shining within Shirou's left hand.

Suddenly a new voice spoke from that hand.

"My power is yours use it however you want."

"My thanks."

Raising his right hand to the sky Shirou called it forth from within his soul. The weapon that served him in this new world.

"Boosted GEAR!"

Shirou's left hand was enveloped in a red aura that flashed for a moment replaced with an elegant red gauntlet outfitted with green gems and gold.

The aura from this weapon was unmistakable.

One of the 13 weapons created by God to kill gods. The mid-tier longinus Boosted Gear the gaunlet of the Red Dragon Emperor.

The red gauntlet fitted itself to match Shirou's style as the gauntlet looked elegant and knight like rather than the bulky large type told of in legends.

Shirou's aura and complexion instanly got better as the extra power of the Sekiryuutei started flowing within him empowering him once more.

Shirou lowered his position of gravity as he looked up at Raiser.

"Let's end this yakitori bastard." Shirou whispered.

Raiser lost it.

Raiser had burned quite a lot of opponents in his time but this one even though he should have fallen from his wounds stood up.

Furthermore, the one that should have been nothing but a low class devil was the owner of one of the God-killing weapon, an existence if properly trained would no doubt be stronger than high class pure devil like him!

This could not be.

"Burn in hell you undying freak!" Raiser screamed in panic and anger as he took to the air and at the same time summoned twin wing of pure flame and converved it upon Shirou from his hands. It was like a phoenix's wings trying to snuff out its enemy from existence.

Shirou closed his eyes for moment as he took a page from her book.

Usually Shirou relied on reinforcement to strengthen his body but this time he decided to use something else.

Although this method requires a whole lot of prana to use, Shirou was right now being supplied with the endless amount of power coming from the sacred gear.

Prana burst

With one jump Shirou soared over the twin flames that eagerly burned everything and even above Raiser's altitude in a fraction of a second.

Reinforement strengthens the molecular structure of the item/person it's being used on thus enhancing its/their's performance, but Prana Burst was completely different.

Prana burst explodes prana in the chosen body part causing a burst of strength.

If reinforcement was on the level of a machine's output, then prana burst would be equivalent to a factory's output.

Raiser immediately looked up to see Shirou cross his arms as wings started forming in his his hands too.

"Trace overedge." Shirou recanted as large swords of black and white shaped like wings appeared in his hands.

One seemed as pure and untouched as an angel's wing.

The other seemed as dark and deep as a fallen angel's wing.

Ironic that a devil would be using such wings.

Raiser knew he couldn't dodge so all he could do was stare.

Shirou brought his sword down and the wing of bright light clashed with the wing of black night and both of the swords exploded bringing down a hail of small swords upon Raiser.

Although this technique was derived from Crane Wing Three Realm and was only a piece of the undodgeable and undefendable secret technique of the Archer of the fifth Holy Grail War it was more than enough to bring down and defeat the phoenix devil.

Trace Overedge was only capable with Shirou/Archer's favorite swords Kanshou and Bakuya. Trace Overedge projects the chosen noble phantasm as a broken phantasm from the start. As broken phantasms Kanshou and Bakuya are extremely powerful but at the same time unstable. This unstable factor however is capable of an almost shrapnel blast many more times devestating than a modern shrapnel bomb.

Raiser was too preoccupied with his own attack to prepare to be counterattacked.

Usually from Shirou's experience those who boat high regeneration and healing don't prepare to be counterattacked which is reflected within their fighting style.

Raiser knew from his last bout with Shirou that Shirou was more than capable of harming him yet years of fighting rashly was ingrained within him and thus he couldn't prepare to be counterattacked.

The first blade cut through Raiser but immediately his trait of immortality healed him.

The second blade...

The third blade...

...

The thousandth blade...

...

Pushed by the momentum of hundreds of thousands of blades cutting him Raiser was shoved out of the sky and onto the ground with a crash as the Broken Phantasms countless attacks overwhelmed even the famed immortality of the phoenix.

Sporting numerous wounds all over his body Raiser fell down to the ground, his whole body covered wit wounds. A normal devil would have died instantly but the trait of immortality saved Raiser.

Even the area around Raiser was littered with shrapnel from Shirou's latest attack.

Meanwhile Shirou landed on the ball of his feet right a few meters away from Raiser.

Rias and everyone else was shocked as they stared with shock from Raiser being defeated so easily and with one blow.

Raiser started coughing and breathed hard.

As rumored from the trait of immortality of the phoenix, Raiser was even conscious after such a blow.

True Shirou did not perform the full technique of Crane Wing Three Realm or else the the result would have been 3x stronger, but to think Raiser was still even conscious.

"Trace on." Shirou muttered an outline of a swords started appeaering in Shirou's gauntlet. Meanwhile Shirou was forcing his legs to walk as he approached the fallen Raiser.

Once again Harpe was traced in his hand.

Shirou fully planned on killing Raiser.

Shirou did not care one bit on the society of devils nor of their rules.

Raiser almost killed his Master so Shirou was only returning the favor.

Those that are out to kill must be ready to be killed themselves.

Everyone could feel the blood lust coming from the blade even from the other side of a camera.

From the sidelines where the audience of the Rating Game was gathered the witness devils, Sona narrowed her eyes. She was the only one who noticed that Shirou was intended to kill.

Grayfia quickly summoned a magic circle and was about to stop the act of murder. She was fully prepared of using her full force if words didn't work.

However before Grayfia interrupted the Rating Game the matter was resolved by itself.

With tears in her eyes and her whole body shivering in fright a young girl long hair is tied in twin ponytails almost large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place appeared in the middle of Shirou's path.

The girl was shivering but she stood firm with her arms outstretched

The girl was clearly very frightened as her whole body shivered with fright and her blue eyes were stained with tears, and even the area of her dress seemed wet but still she stood in Shirou's way.

Shirou halted in front of the girl.

"D-d-don't hurt my brother an..ymore!" The girl stuttered. Even though she was clearly scared for her life Ravel was squeezing the last of her courage to stand firm.

Shirou understood with one glance that Ravel had the resolve of risking her life.

This resolve stopped Shirou stopped in her tracks. Breathing from his nose Shirou approached the phenix siblings. In fear Ravel who closed her eyes, but still stood against Shirou protecting her brother. Although, Ravel had already understood that her brother Raiser was too arrogant for his own good, he was still without a doubt Ravel's precious brother.

Ravel understood what she was doing was useless. With one glance into this devil's eyes Ravel understood that no matter how much experience or strength she gathers there is no way she would be able to defeat him. This fact was proven by how this one pawn demolished half of her brother's peerage and even overpowered her brother. Ravel knew that she could do nothing to halt this avatar of destruction from ending her brother or her own life.

All in all, even though she was shielding her brother with her own body. Her body wouldn't even serve as a shield.

Logically all this made sense and Ravel's reasoning was working fine..yet.

Even so...

Even though Ravel's efforts would be useless, the young phenix couldn't abandon her brother.

She closed her eyes tightly expecting searing pain from a blade. Ravel had no doubt that this man was fully capable and wouldn't hesitate in striking his opponent.

The time that she waited for the pain to come seemed to last forever.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity what Ravel felt was not a stabbing pain nor warm blood but warmth.

Peeking up Ravel saw that Shirou was petting the top of her head.

The little girl fully opened her eyes to check if this wasn't an illusion. Her full sight proved that the man had abandoned his sword and was patting her head in a reassuring manner.

The gold and silver eyes gazed upon Ravel affectionately as if the were seeing someone else in her place. Both eyes seemed trapped in the past as they were filled with joy and at the same time pain.

"You're courage saved your brother today." He told Ravel as he patted the high class devil as if she was a child...or rather a younger sister.

Ravel for some reason no longer felt fear from this man. Rather looking in his eyes Ravel felt pity for him. This powerful entity that wiped the floor with her brother and destroyed his peerage showed deep pain and sadness in his eyes as he looked down on Ravel.

Almost as if he was missing someone.

"Raiser Phenex!" Shirou called out to the unmoving male phenix devil.

Because he was coughing blood everyone was able to discern that Raiser was still conscious.

"Next time you protect your sister." Shirou looked up at the sky with longing in his eyes. A single tear escaped from his closed left eye.

Turning away Shirou started walking away. There was no reason to continue after all this battle was over.

As Shirou was walking away his lips started moving once more. "Illya." Shirou's voice cried under his breath.

The only one heard this last statement was Ravel.

Just then the speakers once again came to life as it reminded everyone that this was actually a Rating Game and not a battle to the death.

However the voice from the speakers was not the usual Grayfia but Sirzechs.

"Ummm does everyone hear me?" The voice questioned. "Testing testing...huh it's working Grayfia. Oh good. Cough. Cough. I was never good with these devices you . Cough. As the Maou and overseer of this impromptu Rating Game I Sirzechs Lucifer with the power invested within me announce that this Game is over and Rias Gremory is pronounced the victor due to her opponent being in no state to fight back...oh I'm supposed to click this button to turn it off. Sorry Grayfia I told you I'm not good with these things...click.

And so Rias Gremory instantly became a super star in the world of devils after rumors of how she gained a complete victory against the veteran Rating Game player Raiser without losing even one piece spread like wild fire.

0000000000

Shirou sighed.

The life of an Ally of Justice is filled with danger but even Shirou who was armed with the Eye of the Mind (True) could not predict this.

After achieving victory for his Master in the Rating Game, Rias's attitude towards Shirou changed completely.

Before, it was the relationship between a loving Master and servant but now it was the relationship was like a maiden in love would towards her crush.

All in all, Rias Gremory age 18 was in her springtime of youth. She practically worshipped wherever Shirou walked.

Whenever she had time she would find a way to be in the same room as Shirou and be right next to him, even if they had nothing to do.

Heck. She even barged into Shirou's house with words like, "The servant's house is my house as well" or "I have to get aquainted with my cute servants more."

Asia did not seem to like this one bit and seemed to cling to Shirou more because of this.

Shirou did not like this at all not one bit especially considering the fact that Rias was practically a nudist whenever she comes back to Shirou's and now her home, furthermore her influence was causing even to timid Asia to adopt the same approach.

Shirou in the previous world would have calmly been able to control his libido, but in this world self control when two young girls were practically seducing him was much harder.

It was all Ddraig's fault.

As everyone is aware Boosted Gear houses Ddraig's soul and as a result the owner of Boosted Gear becomes part dragon.

That means a part of the body of the Sekiryuutei becomes draconic making him a humanoid dragon or in Shirou's case draconic devil human because he's part of all three races.

However, the records only went up to the physical changes due to being an owner of the dragon type sacred gear.

Perhaps it was because Shirou and Boosted Gear had such a high compatibility rate but Shirou not only was affected physically but mentally from Boosted Gear's prescence.

Western dragons like Ddraig in legends covetted three things.

Food obviously shown when they attacked cattle.

Gold like humans dragons had an instinctive attraction towards wealth especially gold.

Finally, beautiful women.

In legends there were cases where dragons kidnap princesses and take her to their lair. For some reasons western dragons held lust and attraction towards beautiful women and captured them.

This trait of lust was shared between Ddraig and Shirou.

All in all, Shirou could not help but feel attraction and lust towards beautiful girls nor could be control this feeling because it was fundamentally not his.

This was the reason why Shirou was not able to refuse Rias's previous offer of chastity when she came to absolve the engagement between her and Raiser.

The mental influence from Ddraig was suppressed in normal situation, but in times where Shirou was directly influenced or the emotions increase Shirou had difficulty controlling himself.

All in all, Shirou was having a hard time controlling his himself as two young beautiful girls were right there waiting for him to claim them.

Furthermore, Rias was not the only one everyone's attitude towards Shirou changed besides Asia. Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno found out Shirou identity and their attitudes towards him changed though not as much as Rias.

How to express it they became closer and were waiting for a chance to become even closer.

That was the feeling Shirou was getting...especially from the girls.

Shirou sighed again.

How do the super heroes in the chidren's shows and movies hide their identity?

In the middle of Shirou's sighs some noises seemed to be heard in the kitchen.

Now this was the worst of Shirou's nightmares.

The sanctuary of Shirou's souls where his weary mind and body come to refresh oneself and heal itself after such hardships has been taken over...conquered.

Right now in the kitchen Asia and Rias were cooking lunch.

After a long hard fight and a cooking competition Asia and Rias wrestled lunch privileges from Shirou. All in all, 1/3 of the kitchen was usurped by the creatures known as women.

Shirou tried every trick he knew but he couldl not wrestle that right from those thieves.

True Shirou's cooking was infinitely better than the girls, however Asia and Rias could not accept this fact and practically stole the kitchen to train themselves to beat Shirou and finally conquer the kitchen once and for all.

""Lunch is ready!"" Asia and Rias called out.

Shirou got to his feet and walked to the kitchen but inside his soul was crying as the words that he should be saying were being said by another.

Shirou slid open the door and quickly shut it again.

"...Put on something other than aprons you idiots!" Shirou shouted as cheeks became red.

_'I hate you Ddraig.' _Shirou muttered. _'I hate you Archer even more I know this is your fault somehow.'_

0000000000

**Whew now that was quite tiring over 60k words and a total of 93 pages in MS word. Not so bad if I do say so myself.**

**I could have ended this after Raynare was defeated but I wanted to introduce to you Boosted Gear as well as Rias's dere dere side so it became quite long.**

**I know a lot of you have questions on how Shirou was summoned into the DXD world but those questions will be answered in the following chapters.**

**Anyway tell me what you think.**

**Click the review button and type out a sentence or two.**

**I won't get mad...I promise.**

**I don't think I did such a bad job in the fight scene.**

**I know what you guys are thinking you're thinking how Raiser is a piece of shit that doesn't no shouldn't pose a threat to Shirou at all and you're right however because Shirou was fighting a protecting battle which he is not used to he was hit pretty hard.**

**If Shirou was serious and brought forth the big guns earier like Excalibur, Balmung, or even Caliburn the fight would have been over before it even started.**

**Those that paid attention would notice that I made sure that Shirou wouldn't trace a holy sword because holy sword+Kiba would be a bad combination so early in the story.**

**Back to topic, after the long fight scene I felt like I had to release the tension a bit so I added the last scene...was it any good.**

**Oh the ideas running through my head. Sigh. I need time and motivation writing this.**


End file.
